Les Nombrils réticulaires
by Maneeya
Summary: D'après la BD de Delaf et Dubuc. T8 alternatif.
1. Chapitre 1

« Ça meurt pas en silence, un homme qui se noie »

Elles étaient toutes les trois assises sur un banc. Chacune regardait droit devant elle, sans bouger. Elles se contentaient d'avoir le regard fixe. Leur cheveux se balançaient au grès des vents. Parfois, il y en avait une qui parlait d'une voix monocorde :

— C'est tellement horrible d'être près de lui.

La voix s'essoufflait en cours de route, un peu comme s'il s'agissait de ses dernières paroles.

— Je suis complètement d'accord, à moi aussi il me manque.

Aucune n'avait compris que les deux répliques étaient incohérentes – parce qu'aucune ne se préoccupait de l'autre à cet instant. Là, c'était l'heure de la plainte, les mots sortaient dans l'espoir d'attirer quelconque compassion... mais ils n'étaient entendus par personne.

— Quand je pense que je suis passée du nirvana à ...ça. Dégoût total.

Cette voix claquait, dure et sèche puisqu'elle savait que cela ne risquait pas de changer. Victime d'elle-même.

— C'est clair, seul un type dégoûtant peut faire ça.

De la colère cette fois mélangée avec de l'amertume.

— Grave. Il n'y a que lui qui me faisait sentir comme ça.

Elles continuaient ainsi, indifférentes aux mouvements de foule. Puis Karine se levait car elle était attendue chez elle ou à une répétition. Après cela, Vicky décrétait qu'elle avait eu son quota de moments passés en présence de Jenny et elle aussi partait. Et Jenny, qui ne pouvait plus appeler Hugo et n'avait pas envie de voir Jean-Franky, se retrouvait seule. Elle préférait alors rentrer chez elle.

Son nouveau chez elle puisqu'elle avait déménagé, il y a peu de temps. Jenny et sa famille étaient maintenant dans un appartement plus grand, avec des fenêtres qui s'ouvraient, l'électricité dans chaque pièce, un jolie papier-peint même pas abîmé, aucune fuite d'eau, bref un palace. Même sa chambre était immense. Cette chambre qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Vicky.

La même Vicky que celle qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole sauf cas d'absolue nécessité. La Vicky qui passait le moins de temps possible dans cet appartement ou avec ses habitants. Jenny en concluait qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas être sa sœur. La belle rousse décidait généralement de passer du temps avec sa famille.

Elle s'asseyait par terre par peur d'abîmer le nouveau canapé et regardait Will jouer avec Willy, surveillés par Jenna, à côté Jennifer ne cessait de sourire. Ils semblaient tous heureux et cela n'avait pas de prix. Et même si elle-même restait dans l'attente du moindre signe de la part d'Hugo, elle avait normalement de quoi être heureuse dans sa famille.

Sauf que le peu de bonheur qu'elle arrivait à accumuler, s'écroulait quand Vicky finissait par rentrée, regardait la scène, grimaçait puis allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre – ou plutôt la leur. D'ailleurs Jenny évitait cette pièce, entre être ignorée et être fusillée du regard, elle ne déterminait pas le pire.

Karine ne prenait plus vraiment de plaisir à chanter. Son seul moment de plaisir venait le matin quand elle prenait de la confiture de banane. Ou l'après-midi quand prise de folie dépensière elle s'offrait un jus de banane. Mais chanter, berk – elle devait se tenir debout à moins d'un mètre de son marionnettiste, hocher la tête et chanter juste.

Méchamment elle regrettait l'époque où Albin n'était qu'une loque à cette époque elle était une gentille infirmière qui assurait la bonne marche du groupe et les quelques chansons qu'elle avait écrites n'étaient pas mauvaises même si elles étaient encore à peaufiner. Et à cette époque, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle se voyait belle et aimée, cela la rendait indestructible. La confiance en soi avait quelque chose de magique, même pendant les cours cela lui avait été bénéfique.

Mais évidement, comme toujours pour Karine, un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul. Et de nouveau, l'ancienne blonde se retrouva face contre terre, avec autant d'amour propre qu'un petit pois. Et lorsque par mégarde son regard croisait son reflet, elle voyait les fils partout sur son corps et se demandait : suis-je vraiment quelqu'un ?

Tout était tellement gâché, faussé que la jeune fille n'arrivait même plus à se décrire. Karine avait l'impression de se balader dans une galerie de glaces à chercher son reflet au milieu d'une multitude de visions d'elle-même déformées et quand enfin elle trouvait son reflet, celui-ci lui apparaissait trop terne pour réellement lui appartenir, elle s'en détournait. Bref, en plus d'être déboussolée, elle était malheureuse.

C'était vraiment à se demander pourquoi vivre. Karine avait une réponse à cette question existentielle : on vit pour avoir le cœur brisé, pour ressentir pendant une période des sentiments plus pures, plus brutes que ceux dont on avait l'habitude et cela permettait à certains de créer, d'être inspiré et d'à leur tour faire pleurer d'autres personnes qui trouveront en ces peines de cœur de la motivation. Le plus souvent elle s'endormait, la musique dans les oreilles, en se disant « J'ai mal donc je vis » et généralement elle rajoutait « mais tout le monde s'en balance ».

Ce qui était faux. Son groupe avait bien remarqué le changement chez Karine. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu le producteur (inutile) mais ils étaient quand même inquiets. Red et Gary avaient convaincu Mégane que se mêler de leur histoire de cœur était une très, très, mauvaise idée. Alors les membres s'étaient contentés de dire à leur meneur que s'il avait un plan, il devrait l'exécuter rapidement. Ils en avaient tous marre d'assister à des répet' non-productives et chiantes à crever.

Et aujourd'hui, Albin les retenait après une répétition interminable. Il avait besoin d'informations, disait-il, sur Karine et comment elle était lorsque c'était elle à la tête du groupe. Albin s'était bien trop investi, avait trop travaillé pour ce groupe pour le laisser imploser. C'était sa réussite, sa fierté, son devoir qui passait par ses musiques.

Soit ces derniers temps, il n'était pas vraiment au top question performance et ses chansons laissaient à désirer. En plus il n'arrêtait pas de faire des fautes parce qu'il était mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise le jeune adulte n'avait pas été mal à l'aise depuis le collège. Il commençait même à avoir les mains moites, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Le lendemain il attendit Karine dans une vieille chemise de peur qu'elle ne lui jette quelque chose à la tête. Pour tout dire, Albin n'était pas sûr qu'elle resterait plus de deux secondes après avoir découvert qu'ils ne seraient que deux. Elle ne le supportait que pour le groupe, il en était bien conscient. Mais faire comme si de rien n'était n'arrangeait pas du tout le problème. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle y mettrait de la bonne volonté.

Quand il lui proposa à boire, il la vit grimacer. Il savait qu'il était devenu son « ennemi public n°1 » mais il n'avait rien à voir avec un de ces tarés qui empoisonne leur invité. Pour lui montrer sa bonne volonté, Albin déboucha la bouteille de jus juste devant elle, il avait d'ailleurs fait exprès de prendre son préféré.

Sachant qu'elle fuirait s'il ne lui donnait aucune raison de rester, l'albinos lui expliqua qu'ils devaient travailler leurs nouveaux textes. Karine se mit au travail, elle sortit un cahier et un stylo et ensemble ils revirent chaque couplet, chaque refrain. Très vite, Albin remarqua ce qu'il avait déjà vu aux précédentes répétitions : Karine s'effaçait complètement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il voyait parfois qu'elle s'empêchait de parler. Et selon lui, il se devait de la faire réagir :

— Si tu veux quitter le groupe, je ne te retiens pas, fit-il remarquer en posant sa guitare sur la table.

— Tu me mets à la porte ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Non, je t'ai demandé si tu avais envie de partir, parce que c'est l'impression que tu donnes.

— Tu sais très bien que non, j'adore ce groupe.

Ils étaient chacun à un bout du canapé, la jeune femme appuyée sur l'accoudoir. Albin se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras. Elle fusilla sa main, comme si elle se demandait si ça valait le coup de la mordre.

— Tu fais partie de ce groupe, tu devrais t'épanouir, t'amuser, te sentir assez bien pour t'exprimer, donner ton avis et même crier si ça peut te faire du bien.

Karine sourit mais son ex petit copain se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle souriait parce qu'elle était triste et résignée.

— Je ne t'ai jamais entendu crier.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans parler ni bouger. Finalement Karine lui dit qu'elle devait partir. Au moins elle n'avait pas inventé d'excuse, ce qui était une maigre consolation pour le jeune adulte.

Et puisqu'il était maudit, après son ex vint... son ex. Celle-ci l'enlaça et avec sa générosité sans limite, le pardonna d'avoir passer un moment seul à seul avec l'ancienne blonde. Résigné, Albin récupéra sa guitare et gratta les quelques airs qui avaient toujours su l'apaiser.

Vicky restait assise à se balancer sur la vieille balançoire. Elle grinçait. Ce n'était pas agréable. Mais au moins, la jeune adolescente avait ses écouteurs, la musique lui offrait un nouveau monde. Un monde où elle pouvait choisir si elle voulait de la joie ou de la tristesse. Elle contrôlait tout. C'était son monde à elle.

L'aire de jeu sur lequel elle stagnait était vieille et terne. Elle n'y jouait pas quand elle était enfant parce que ces jeux étaient à l'entrée de la banlieue et qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Et maintenant les jeux étaient abandonnés car il n'y avait plus aucun enfant dans le quartier.

Il n' y avait que des adolescentes moches qui n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle. Recluse dans son monde, Vicky n'entendit pas les bruits de pas sur les graviers. Elle releva la tête quand une silhouette lui bloqua la vue. La belle métisse cacha le sourire que provoquait cette robe noire et encra son talon dans le sol pour stopper son balancement. Mégane se tenait devant elle, sans être hostile, un peu comme dans un rêve.

— Tu sais que je suis toxique ? demanda Vicky.

— Toi ? Toxique ? Barbie, laisse-moi rire. À moins qu'il n'y ait du monoxyde de carbone dans ton parfum, ça expliquerait beaucoup.

Vicky manqua cruellement de réaction, elle laissa sa tête reposer contre la ferraille qui tenait la balançoire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Vicky avec un sweet à capuche.

— Tu as envie de parler ?

— Non. J'ai pas besoin qu'on se moque de moi.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas en parler avec Karine ?

— Elle est complètement à l'ouest, à croire qu'il y a un mini-Albinos qui lui germe dans le bide. Et je ne parle plus à Jenny, qui de toute façon n'a aucune capacité d'écoute ni d'empathie.

— Bon, ben c'est moi qui m'y colle, lui annonça son ex-voisine en s'asseyant à son tour sur une balançoire. Aller Barbie profite, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te laisserais te plaindre patiemment sans moqueries.

— Ma chambre me manque, lâcha-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de blanc. J'en ai marre de dormir dans un lit une place, de devoir faire attention à ne pas déranger les voisins, de ne pas pouvoir brancher mon téléphone avant vingt-deux heures, de devoir me taper des « repas de famille » avec ces saletés de rousses et … !

Vicky ne continua pas, elle avait la tête entre les mains et pendant quelques instants, Mégane crut qu'elle pleurait. Et elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir ses larmes. Elle se borna à l'enlacer.

Elles restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'une de l'autre, avec chacune leurs écouteurs diffusant en même temps. Chacune entendait sa musique et celle de son amie, l'ensemble n'était pas toujours harmonieux mais il avait parfois quelques bonnes surprises. Quand elles se relevèrent, l'une comme l'autre avait mal aux muscles, surtout ceux des jambes. Elles n'osaient pas se regarder, autant gênée l'une que l'autre.

— Bon et bien il faut que je rentre, finit par dire Vicky, mais on se voit demain en cours.

Mégane, bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître, était surprise de cette perspective qui disait « à bientôt ». Venant de Vicky, c'était révolutionnaire. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis elles partirent chacune d'un côté.

Mégane remit les mains dans les poches de sa veste, elle avait une petite trotte jusqu'à chez elle. Mais son humeur s'était beaucoup améliorée Albin et Karine allaient régler leurs histoires, Vicky n'allait semble-t-il plus la fuir et son groupe décollait. En plus ses parents ne lui avaient presque pas parlé du fiasco de l'anniversaire de Vicky, à peine pour lui rabâcher de se tenir à l'écart de cette « maudite » famille.

Mis à part Vicky, qui aurait-elle eu envie de revoir parmi ces fous ? Ils étaient fades. Mégane avait conscience que son jugement était arbitraire. Elle ne connaissait la famille de Vicky que de vue. Seulement voilà, même de vue, elle n'avait eu aucune envie de mieux les connaître. Elle aimait les caractères de folie et ceux qui assumaient leurs différences elle aimait ceux qui avaient de l'esprit critique et avec qui il était possible d'avoir de vrai débat tout simplement Mégane aimait quand il y avait du mouvement, de l'action, de la vie. Elle se disait aussi qu'au bout de dizaines d'années passées aux côtés d'un bobo-baulieue, elle finirait par trouver ce grain de folie. Mais entre temps, elle aurait eu un grain et serait devenue folle pour de bon.

Will par exemple avait cessé toute pensée philosophique dès que ce ne fut plus au programme. Sa vie se résumait à deux passions : l'enrichissement (en billet _of course_ ) et les plantureuses rousses.

L'argent, à défaut d'apporter le bonheur, permettait de bien s'éclater. Et depuis que ses grands parents paternels avaient fui pour pas que leurs enfants aient à choisir entre les études de la _new generation_ et la retraite des aînés, Will avait été poussé à réussir. La famille, les amis, l'amour c'était bien beau, mais peu de chance que cela te sauve un jour la vie. Voilà pourquoi Will avait visé la lune, puis avait vite réalisé que ambitieux et belle-gueule se traduisaient par bon parti.

Au niveau des femmes, il n'avait de ce fait, pas eu à se plaindre. La seule chose qui aurait pu bousiller sa vie quasiment parfaite, son talon d'Achille, c'étaient bien entendu les rousses. Tout cela à cause de Sandra Valenti qui avait joué avec lui pendant ses sept années de secondaire. Voilà pourquoi même aujourd'hui, quand il y avait une rousse dans les parages, il n'y avait plus que la rousse.

Et il avait enfin réussi à vivre avec une rousse, une vraie. Même si c'était son rêve, les conditions n'étaient pas idéales. Le paradis, ce serait d'avoir une femme entre Kate et Jennifer, oui le mélange des deux et il serait comblé – il n'était pas si exigent.

Enfin comblé... tout était relatif. Pour être franc, Will ne se voyait pas comblé tant qu'il n'aurait pas de travail. Kate et lui avaient réussi à cacher de l'argent mais il ne pouvait pas y toucher tant que le fisc se tenait sur ses gardes. Pour Kate aucun soucis, elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait un compte secret, mais pour lui... Pour lui c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

Il avait du vendre son entreprise (qui elle aussi n'était pas des plus droites question légalité), il avait du réinitialiser son CV – passé quarante balais c'était quand même la honte – et il avait postulé partout pour tout poste. Et les réponses – quand il y en avait – allaient droit au but. Will n'avait eu que des lettres de refus. Le _Will win_ de ses années universitaires avait définitivement disparu.

En jogging, en train de faire rouler un camion en plastique, Will aurait donné n'importe quoi pour mettre son costard et aller travailler et cela peu importe où, quand ou comment. Il se promit alors de postuler pour tous les postes ventés par les journaux, tous tout pour ne pas rester toute la journée en jogging entre ces quatre murs.

* * *

J'ai décidé d'essayer de publier cette fanfic des Nombrils qui me tient à cœur. Je vous assure pas des barres mais j'ai essayé d'y mettre la qualité et surtout la diversité des personnages. Bon profitez bien et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, bye.

La citation est de Nessbeal ; c'était une facile.


	2. Chapitre 2

« Mille victoires sur mille ennemis ne valent pas une seule victoire sur soi-même »

Un flash la fit sursauter. Et son frère esquiva la baffe de justesse. Il recula en continuant à lui sourire puis dit : « J'ai déjà trouvé la légende : le parfait mélange entre un zombie et une junkie ». Avant que Karine ait pu traverser le couloir, son frère s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle était en colère parce qu'il avait raison.

Elle avait une vie naze, des amies nazes, un physique naze et elle-même était naze. Voilà pourquoi elle se gavait de glace devant une comédie dramatique. De toute façon, elle ne s'épaississait pas. Franchement de quoi se plaignait les obèses ? Il était bien plus facile de perdre du poids que d'en gagner.

Elle finit par prendre un livre. Elle voulait s'oublier. Elle avait un tel manque d'amour propre qu'elle-même en était consciente. Elle détestait autant ses cheveux, dont la teinture partait et qui ressemblaient à un tas de cendre, que sa silhouette filiforme et faxable. Elle n'était plus aussi fière de son choix vestimentaire – qui finalement n'en était pas un. Elle aurait voulu les enlever mais plutôt crever que de remettre ses anciens vêtements.

En fait elle aurait voulu être elle-même. Et son problème c'était qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle était perdue entre toutes celles qu'elle avait exhibées. Alors elle se contentait de faire ce qui lui était demandé en essayant d'éprouver un petit peu de plaisir.

Jenny supportait à peine sa propre maison. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa mère et le papa de Willy roucoulaient sur le canapé. Elle n'était pas à l'aise non plus dans sa chambre ça la stressait trop de vérifier à chaque fois que Vicky était bien en train de l'ignorer. Elle était finalement arrivée à saturation.

Dehors, c'était bien mieux. Il faisait froid, elle avait mal aux fesses, elle se sentait seule mais tout était mieux que là-bas. À défaut d'être aimée, elle n'était pas détestée. Elle était ignorée par la plupart, ou alors elle leur servait de divertissement. Ils aimaient se moquer d'elle. Ça les amusait de la voir esseulée. Ça les rassurait. Aussi elle fut surprise quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

— Hey vous ! Y'a moyen que vous m'aidiez ?

Il n'était pas à un mètre d'elle, portait difficilement un lot de poutres en bois. Jenny partit attraper l'autre bout de l'objet. Plusieurs fois, ils firent le même trajet jusqu'à un atelier. Il fallait traverser une ruelle pleine de trucs délaissés et rouillés.

Quand la camionnette fut vide, Jenny resta dans cet atelier sombre et un peu crasseux. Il y avait plein de choses dedans et elle ne voyait quasiment rien. Il y avait des machines électriques, des outils manuels, du bois sous toutes ses formes, du verre, du plastique, du carton... Jenny se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de la plupart de ces trucs. Ce qui la rendit très curieuse.

D'accord c'était clairement inesthétique mais tout n'était pas à jeter. Parmi les débris, les lambeaux et les outils, de très belles choses se dégageaient. Un fauteuil tout en bois, un vase, une figurine ou des bijoux c'étaient les plus belles choses qu'elle n'ait jamais vues.

Elle passa de longues minutes à observer, parce qu'il y avait toujours plus à voir. Et il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir de mauvaises surprises, comme quand en appuyant sur un bouton, des éclats de bois l'attaquèrent aux yeux, le lieu commença à perdre de sa magie.

— Les gants et les lunettes sont dans la commode en fer. Et tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux.

Cet homme était un peu bizarre. Il était fait en muscles bruts, avec un visage carré et habillé sombrement. Il parlait peu et travaillait beaucoup. Il était en train de poncer du bois. Et les cicatrices présentes un peu partout sur ses bras attiraient continuellement son regard.

Mais il y avait plus intéressant, et même les trois neurones de Jenny l'avaient remarqué. Après s'être équipée, la jeune fille resta longtemps dans cet atelier. Ce qu'elle faisait ne ressemblait pas à grand chose pour l'instant mais les encouragements de ce bonhomme la poussaient à s'accrocher. Elle avait envie de créer, elle aussi, quelque chose de joli. Elle quitta le Gars-aux-cicatrices le matin, quand il lui rappela qu'elle avait cours.

La belle rousse dut courir jusqu'à chez elle pour se préparer en vitesse. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se maquiller que ce fut déjà l'heure de partir. Vicky l'attendait de mauvaise grâce et elles se mirent en route. Sa nouvelle sœur finit par briser le silence :

— On peut savoir où tu étais cette nuit ? questionna-t-elle agacée.

Jenny lui répondit sincèrement puisqu'elle n'avait rien à cacher. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi Vicky lui avait adressé la parole qu'elle était l'absolue nécessité ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question puisque Vicky lui avait craché que de toute façon elle se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver puis avait traversé pour poursuivre son trajet sur l'autre trottoir.

Jenny se retint de pleurer. Elle savait – pour en avoir été témoin – que Vicky n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour les marques de faiblesse. Mais même en sachant cela, l'envie de pleurer ne partait pas. Elle aurait aimé se retrouver dans les bras d'Hugo.

L'espace de quelques instants, elle s'imagina dans un parc, enlacée par le gentil gros qui faisait tout pour lui changer les idées. Le retour à la réalité fut d'autant plus amer puisqu'elle ne savait pas à qui s'en prendre. Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose, ce n'était pas sa faute à elle. Les belles filles n'étaient pas fautives, c'était un fait.

— Vous en avez pas marre de vous laisser dépérir ? s'exclama brusquement Mégane.

Vicky haussa à peine un sourcil, Karine garda les yeux fixés sur son verre d'eau, affalée, et Jenny continua de jouer avec un petit bout de bois.

— Ou-hou ! Vous êtes toujours en vie ?

— Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi ? souffla la métisse.

— Juste que vous réagissiez, ce serait déjà super. C'est pas en se mettant en mode zombi que vous allez avoir ce que vous voulez. Karine ! si t'es pas bien dans tes fringues, changes.

— Ça n'changerait rien, maugréât-elle toujours affalée, je suis trop moche, rien ne me va.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, intervint Vicky avec le sourire contrit du sage, je suis trop belle pour comprendre ton problème.

Mégane crut d'abord que Karine allait se vexer, se refermer sur elle-même voir partir, mais elle rit tout comme Jenny.

— Tu devrais faire attention ma chère Vicky quand on a de la graisse et pas seulement sur deux parties du corps, il y a plus de risques de faire exploser ses vêtements.

Les yeux de la dénommée Vicky s'ouvrirent ronds comme des soucoupes tandis que les rires fusaient. L'adolescente poussa l'ex blonde qui fut obligée de se redresser pour ne pas finir par terre.

— Alors c'est décidé, expédition shopping ? vérifia Karine auprès de ses amies qui hochèrent la tête, raisonnablement motivées. Et bien c'est parti !

D'un même mouvement, Karine et Vicky se levèrent et ramassèrent leurs affaires.

— Vous voulez y aller maintenant ? s'étonna Mégane.

Pour Karine, c'était une nécessité, maintenant ou jamais, car elle n'aurait jamais la force de choisir le shopping alors qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre son lit. L'interdit rendait le tout excitant et elles en avaient bien besoin.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va sécher les cours ?

— Mais non, réfuta la chanteuse, c'est juste que j'ai l'intuition que tous nos profs sont absents.

— Et moi, j'ai l'intuition que cette intuition va se réaliser, renchérit Vicky le sourire aux lèvres.

Mégane était estomaquée c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la complicité que ces filles pouvaient avoir. Juste en quelques mots, elles avaient réussi à rire et à se défaire de leurs rides soucieuses. Les blagues devaient être à moitié magiques pour avoir la capacité de les faire sortir de leur état dépressif.

Arrivées devant le centre commercial, les jeunes filles se rappelèrent quelque chose d'assez important : pour acheter il fallait de l'argent. Jenny, qui avait beaucoup de mal avec ce principe, les regardait compter leurs sous en croissant les bras, levant les yeux au ciel et marmonnant qu'elles devraient voler au lieu de se prendre la tête. Mais Vicky à chaque fois protestait :

— C'est pas parce que je suis devenue une pauvresse que je vais m'abaisser au vol !

— Alors contente-toi de prendre ce que tu veux et de partir en courant.

Ses trois amies la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

— Je viens de te dire que je voulais _pas_ voler, siffla Vicky qui plissait les yeux sentant déjà que l'extrême connerie de Jenny allait se manifester.

— Mais tu voles pas, tu te _sers_!

Karine et Mégane durent retenir la belle métisse pour éviter à Jenny de finir à l'hôpital. Finalement l'ex-blonde instaura la paix en leur proposant d'aller dans une friperie Mégane était 100% d'accord et généralement les friperies étaient bien plus divertissantes que les boutiques des grandes enseignes Jenny mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'était une friperie et finit par les suivre les yeux fermés quant à Vicky, elle les suivit une pince à linge sur le nez.

Arrivées dans la boutique, après avoir failli se perdre dans les ruelles du centre-ville, la curiosité l'emporta devant la variété de tissus et de couleurs emplissant les étagères et les portants.

Vicky partit s'asseoir dans un vieux fauteuil, désespérée par la quantité d'antiquités.

— Hey Barbie, tu te caches ?

Mégane venait d'apparaître avec sa démarche décontractée.

— Il fallait que tu sois là, soupira-t-elle en s'affalant un peu plus. Tu sais, on devrait prévoir ces petites séances de tortures, pour que j'aie le temps de me préparer.

Mégane leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil abîmé.

— Tu devrais en profiter pour changer de look, proposa-t-elle.

Vicky ricana.

— On améliore pas la perfection, rappela-t-elle en envoyant ses cheveux lissés derrière ses épaules.

— Perfection ? Ce n'est pas le premier terme qui me viendrait à l'esprit pour qualifier ton apparence, se moqua Mégane toutes dents dehors, j'aurais plutôt pensé à exposée, sans surprise ou superficielle.

— Tu as oublié « piège à mecs », remarqua Vicky, l'air espiègle.

Elles échangèrent un large sourire.

— Accepterais-tu d'être ma Barbie ?

Devant les yeux ronds de surprise de Vicky, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— Détends toi, je pensais juste à te trouver des fringues.

Ses joues brunirent brusquement, Vicky détourna le regard assurant qu'elle s'en doutait que c'était évidement fait exprès.

— J'accepte à une condition que je puisse aussi améliorer ton look.

Mégane prit son temps pour la faire mariner avant d'accepter en lui serrant la main. Toute ragaillardie, Vicky se leva en vitesse. L'idée de voir Mégane dans les habits de son choix l'émoustillait un peu trop. Chaque vêtement était différent, plus intense, plus réel sachant qu'il allait être porté par cette jolie punk si elle le décidait. Et oui, elle avait maintenant les pleins pouvoirs. Elle en oublia même qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un « vrai » magasin.

De son coté Mégane avait déjà des idées pour son amie. Des idées qu'elle allait à son avis détester mais c'était le but. Elle aimait trop les pétages de câble de Vicky pour avoir en tête l'idée de la satisfaire.

Il n'y avait qu'elles dans la boutique, elles et la commerçante d'une vingtaine d'année en train de réviser ses cours. Et Mégane la plaignit car il n'y avait pas plus bruyantes que les quatre lycéennes. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de crier, de gueuler, de s'insulter, de se faire essayer des fringues, de se prendre en photo, de prendre unetelle en vidéo, de défiler, de courir, de rigoler et de s'amuser. Leurs appareils étaient pleins de ridicules et de sourires.

Elles restèrent trois heures trois heures durant lesquelles Vicky en oublia sa promesse solennelle de ne plus adresser la parole à Jenny, où Karine reçut enfin de vrais conseils vestimentaires de la part des ses amies (plus que teintés de railleries), Jenny réussit à rire, à rire pour de vrai jusqu'à se rouler en boule par terre quant à Mégane elle s'était juste complètement régalée.

Elles avaient acheté mais pas en quantité excessive pour une fois. Jenny était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu prendre ces mini-vêtements habituels, tout comme Vicky, mais leurs deux amies avaient été catégoriques « Vous n'êtes pas dans un clip de 50 Cent. ». Elles avaient du se rabattre sur des robes – longues ou courtes – des pulls, et des accessoires. Mégane avait aussi été ravie de constater que Vicky n'avait pas détesté toutes les tenues proposées et l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Il n'y avait qu'un détail qui détonnait : les cheveux de Karine. L'ancienne blonde avait d'ailleurs subi un bon nombre de moquerie à ce propos cela signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pire. Mégane avait pris rendez-vous pour elle, et l'avait menacée de représailles physiques si, le lendemain, elle abordait toujours la même tignasse. Voilà pourquoi Karine se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle et de fouiller chaque pièce de sa petite maison dans l'espoir de trouver assez d'argent. Ce n'était pas du vol puisqu'elle était mineure et qu'il s'agissait de sa famille.

— Je vous fais confiance, assura Karine les cheveux mouillés assise devant sa coiffeuse.

* * *

Citation de Bouddha.


	3. Chapitre 3

« Si tu vois une chèvre dans le repère d'un lion, aie peur d'elle »

Mégane et Vicky discutaient adossées aux casiers Jenny, à deux pas d'elles, se faisait draguer par un nouveau, venu tenter sa chance. Vicky ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur jeter des coups d'œil. Le nouveau était vraiment beau garçon et avait des compliments plutôt originaux.

Pourtant la plantureuse rousse s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, encore un peu et elle s'endormait sur place. Ça aurait pu être drôle si sa presque belle-sœur arrivait à passer plus de deux minutes sans chercher son gros du regard.

Mais Vicky avait beaucoup d'autres choses en tête. Comme Mégane qui lui proposait des sorties qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter.

— T'es sûre d'avoir envie que l'on se voit ?

Mégane était excédée et sa patience s'usait. Et le sourire rassurant de Vicky lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Ces envies s'accentuèrent quand la jeune fille hocha consciencieusement la tête.

— À moins que ce soit le fait que ce soit en public qui te dérange ?

— J'ai pas dit ça, marmonna la belle métisse en se tordant les doigts.

— Tu le penses assez fort Barbie. C'est quoi le problème ?

— Ma mère est un petit peu..., avoua Vicky le regard sur ses bottes.

— Homophobe ?

— Non. Chiante. Elle n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'elle veut que je sois heureuse, avec un gentil mari, de gentils enfants, un foyer où je pourrais travailler sans que ce soit nécessaire... Ce genre de truc.

— En gros, elle te propose une vie comme la sienne (Vicky hocha la tête) et cela te fait envie ?

Vicky grimaça. Elle admirait sa mère parce qu'elle était belle, sexy et forte. Mais sa vie ne la faisait pas rêver. Aucune vie ne la faisait rêver puisque Vicky était incapable de se projeter dans l'avenir. Elle n'avait qu'une certitude loufoque : Jenny et Karine seraient là.

— Il faudrait peut-être que tu ouvres les yeux. La vie de ta mère se résume par aucun intérêt propre, un mari ou ex-mari adultère et deux filles superficielles qui ont voulu se servir de mon frère comme d'un trophée. Est-il possible que tu ne soit pas aussi courageuse que tu n'en as l'air ?

Vicky piqua un énorme fard mais l'autre ne le remarqua pas. Elle se demandait ce qui avait causé le silence puis les murmures effrénés de leurs camarades.

Et c'était Karine, plus belle que le jour. Elle s'avançait vers elles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, très fière de son effet.

— Encore un peu et je vais être fière de traîner avec toi, la complimenta Vicky tandis que leur amie rousse tripotait les cheveux tout beaux de la nouvelle venue.

Et pour une fois, Karine reçut des compliments sans double tranchant. La cloche sonna et le quatuor dut rentrer. L'ex-blonde eut à peine le temps de regarder Vicky et son profil tristounet. Jenny et Mégane s'étaient mises à côté puisque bizarrement elles s'appréciaient.

Et pourtant Jenny n'était pas plus courageuse qu'elle, pensait amèrement la jeune fille. Il y avait une place libre à côté de Karine mais elle n'avait aucunement envie de lui parler ou de lui ouvrir son cœur. Jamais elle n'arriverait à parler à voix haute de cela.

Vicky avait une peur, une très grande peur, pas celle d'être détestée, pas celle où des gens font une _fiesta_ pour ses funérailles, mais plutôt la peur d'être ignorée comme si son existence n'était qu'une erreur.

Elle savait d'où cela venait. Le baron – pas moyen qu'elle arrive à l'appeler « grand-père » – était un homme effrayant. Il semblait venir d'un autre siècle, il jurait dans des mots de langues inconnues, il provoquait des gens en duel, à l'épée ou à l'arme de poing, il lui arrivait de perdre patience et de frapper. Mais quand il était vraiment énervé, il usait d'une tout autre méthode.

Une de ses maîtresses, une jeune ambitieuse, était venue un jour chez lui avec l'intention de briser son mariage et de remplacer sa femme. Et dire que c'était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Le baron avait dit que sa femme qu'elle n'existait pas. Sa maîtresse était pourtant bien là, dans le salon, avec eux. Sauf qu'elle n'existait plus. Cette phrase prononcée, le baron n'eut plus connaissance d'une quelconque Eugénie. Comment ça elle l'aimait ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Pour lui, elle n'avait plus d'existence.

Quand sa grand-mère lui avait raconté cette histoire, elle avait rigolé. Une maîtresse qui ne réussissait pas son coup d'État et finissait par perdre l'homme marié qu'elle aimait, c'était follement divertissant. Puis elle se remémora ces mots. Ça devait quand même être horrible à entendre, d'autant plus venant de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Vicky avait alors eu peur qu'un jour, le monde entier lui fasse découvrir ce cauchemar. Pour elle, la méchanceté n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, comme un enfant qui dit à un autre que le Père Noël n'existe pas. Jamais elle ne s'était plainte des misères que lui faisaient sa famille (sauf dans son journal mais cela ne comptait pas). Elle en avait pas le droit. Peu importe qu'on la haïsse ou qu'on l'adule, tant qu'on la voyait. Elle préférait être morte plutôt qu'on lui dise qu'elle aurait pu ne pas naître. Et si même sa génitrice reniait son existence, même la mort ne suffirait pas.

Vicky, perdue dans ses réflexions, remarqua à peine Mélanie quelque peu retardataire s'asseoir à côté de Karine. Elle était réapparu à la rentrée. Les deux ex-copines de Dan échangèrent quelques civilités durant le cours, aussi gênée l'une que l'autre. Mais plutôt rapidement, elles réussirent à s'entendre comme dix mois auparavant. Les gros yeux que leur fit le vieux prof d'histoire provoquèrent leur rire au lieu de les effrayer.

Karine était touchée par son ancienne ennemie qui était toujours montrée du doigt pour ses mensonges. Même les professeurs la traitaient comme une paria. Quant aux rares qui lui adressaient la parole et traînaient avec elle, ils avaient l'ego de sauveurs de la galaxie et s'attendaient à ce qu'elle se comporte comme un ange repenti, hochant la tête à chacun de leur mot.

Mais Mélanie en avait marre de baisser la tête et d'être suspectée de tout et de rien. D'accord elle avait fait sa vilaine mais elle avait purgé sa peine et voulait apprendre à être elle-même en blessant le moins de personnes possibles sur son chemin. Bon si elle blessait la cousine de Murphy ce ne serait pas regretté, mais pour les autres, elle ferait des efforts.

Karine n'était pas ainsi. Certes elle n'était pas particulièrement emphatique et elle voyait au fil de la discussion qu'il y avait de la rancœur mais quoi de plus normal ? Mélanie n'avait pas oublié qu'elle lui avait piqué son petit copain et l'avait faite accuser de tentative de meurtre. Et à cause de cela elle-même avait frôlé la mort. Ça donnait à réfléchir sur le choix de ses victimes.

Mélanie put faire la connaissance de Mégane – une fille bizarre aux cheveux postiches qui semblait folle mais tout de même moins qu'elle – et elle put savourer les regards supérieurs et haineux de Vicky. Quant à Jenny, elle lui demanda si elles s'étaient déjà vu quelque part puisque sa tête lui disait quelque chose.

Leur pose de midi prit fin, Mélanie et Jenny reprirent leurs cours et Karine se rendit au parc rejoindre Albin. Mégane et Vicky restaient seules à table, finissant en silence leur dessert. Vicky regarda autour d'elle les trois quarts des tables étaient vides.

— Tu es vachement sûre de toi pour une folle qui me connaît que depuis trois mois.

Mégane leva un sourcil et se redressa. Elle commençait à être intéressée par ce que Barbie racontait.

— C'est parce que je te connais mieux que ceux qui te côtoient depuis la maternelle. Moi je t'écoute.

Vicky ricana comme si elle n'était pas touchée par cette déclaration. Pourtant son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle sortait sa trousse de maquillage. Elle prit son crayon et son miroir pour refaire son trait sur la paupière inférieure.

— Tu es vraiment trop sûre de toi. (Elle remit son crayon dans sa jolie trousse.) Puisque tu me connais si bien, dis moi à quoi je pense.

Les deux lycéennes s'affrontèrent du regard, les yeux étincelants, enjouées par cette proximité.

— Arrête ton cinéma Barbie, parle.

Vicky sourit, fière comme un paon. Elle se tripota les cheveux ennuyant par la même occasion la punk en face d'elle.

— Si tu me connais, ce que je vais te dire ne te surprendra pas. Tu es persuadée que des parents ne peuvent pas détester leur enfants, continua-t-elle en murmurant. Ma mère m'a très clairement dit qu'elle ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole si...

Vicky avait arrêté de fanfaronner et se tordait les doigts. Son ancienne voisine lui prit les mains et les serra pour qu'elle relève la tête.

— Même ta mère ne pourra pas s'empêcher de te parler princesse.

Vicky sourit en entendant ce nouveau surnom. Gênée, elle osa quand même entrecroiser ses doigts aux siens.

— Si elle le fait, murmura Vicky, si ma mère m'ignore (Vicky réussit à la regarder en face par dessous ses cils courbés) je t'en voudrai.

Mégane ne baissa pas les yeux. Leur interlude fut brisé par un groupe d'adolescents dont un osa bousculer la belle métisse. Elle ne manqua pas de se retourner pour l'incendier. Mégane en conclut que leur instant émotion était fini et partit déposer son plateau.

Karine de son côté travaillait avec beaucoup d'attention. Assise à même le sol, à droite d'Albin, ils se faisaient passer cahier-crayon ou écouteurs. Ils s'inspiraient des musiques qu'ils aimaient, de bandes originales, de rythmes intéressants et cherchaient les idées et les sonorités adéquates.

Leur plus grand travail consistait à écrire les textes. Tour à tour, ils écrivaient ou changeaient quelques mots et quand ils n'avaient plus d'idée ils passaient à une autre page, une autre chanson. Ils firent cela pendant une heure puisque la lycéenne avait cours ensuite.

Il y avait juste un petit B mol : Albin n'était pas concentré. Enfin si, il se concentrait sur les chansons mais souvent son esprit divaguait, son regard se trouvait happé par les chevilles fines de Karine croisées mais aussi mises en valeur par ses bottines sombres et ses jeans retroussés mais fins. Albin avait l'impression d'être dans un film, illuminé par la chaleur que cette chair lui renvoyait. C'était donc vrai que l'amour rendait con. Il devenait un adolescent ne pouvant passer plus de cinq minutes sans laisser son regard traîner.

Karine avait complètement changé d'apparence et cela sans son avis toxique. Elle portait une salopette délavée qui lui faisait des jambes de mannequin. Son buste était couvert par un sous-pull moulant et chatoyant qui, il eut le bonheur de s'en rendre compte à trois reprises, se composait de dentelle sur le dos. Le collier du groupe était mis en avant par le tissu en jean qui couvrait sa poitrine et son papillon était plaqué contre son poignet.

Elle lui semblait plus lumineuse, débarrassée de tout ce noir, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé un aspect humain et soyeux grâce à une coloration châtain clair et une multitude de gaufres. Albin se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne l'habitude de cette autre beauté en la regardant partir.

Jenny n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Elle était jeune et incroyablement belle pourtant sa vie était plus ennuyeuse que celle de sa mère. Mis à part quelques interludes amicales, Jenny vivait les péripéties d'un rat mort. Et personne pour l'écouter se plaindre chez elle sa mère déblatérerait sur son propre bonheur sans voir que celui-ci n'était pas partagé, quant à sa sœur, elle levait les yeux au ciel en entendant pour la énième fois les mêmes histoires. Elle n'avait plus qu'une alternative : aller à cet atelier bizarre et malodorant.

Au moins, là-bas elle ne s'ennuyait pas, au contraire, elle créait des objets aussi beaux qu'elle. Quand elle eut faim, elle partit se plaindre à la première personne qu'elle trouva. L'homme aux cicatrices faisait chauffer du bois, le regard qu'il lui lança indiquait clairement qu'elle le dérangeait. Il lui dit de commander une pizza, lui donna des sous puis l'ignora.

Jenny resta encore plusieurs heures dans cet atelier. La belle rousse finit par annoncer son départ et l'artisan la raccompagna jusqu'à sa rue. Il ne parlait presque pas, portait des habits simples mais bien coupés et ressemblait à un ermite car il ignorait tout le monde. Il n'engagea la conversation qu'une fois, pour demander le prénom de sa mère. Puis il lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna dans son loft aménagé.

Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine l'attendait une part de pizza dans la main. Il leva les yeux de son carnet en l'entendant arriver. Il prit des nouvelles, poli comme il était, et lui proposa la dernière part.

— C'est bizarre qu'elle ne se méfie pas, non ? Vous auriez pu être n'importe qui. Elle passe des heures ici et elle ne vous demande rien.

— Cette fille est inquiétante, concéda-t-il de sa voix roque.

— Pas plus que vous avec vos allures de robot, rit l'autre.

L'artisan s'autorisa un fin sourire qui le rendit encore plus effrayant.

— Peut-être qu'elle aussi c'est un robot, cela expliquerait pourquoi elle se balade avec juste une ceinture alors que tout le monde sort les manteaux.

Le jeune blond rigola de bonne grâce. Puis il posa plusieurs questions à son mentor à propos des améliorations pour sa moto. Tous les deux travaillèrent ensemble dans le garage adjacent. Quand le jeune apprenti faillit casser pour la troisième fois la carte électronique sur laquelle ils travaillaient, le quadragénaire lui conseilla, soit de parler pour se vider la tête, soit de rentrer chez lui dormir.

Le jeune homme était semi-nocturne, il préféra lui exposer son problème. Il avait une amie, Karine, qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé revoir. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Il lui conseilla de lui envoyer un texto, ce qu'il fit, n'ayant aucune connaissance des codes de l'amitié.

— Dites monsieur, vous aussi vous vous prenez la tête ?

Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise de demander de cela mais le regard perdu du propriétaire l'inquiétait.

— Je me pose juste des questions sur cette jeune fille, je crois connaître sa mère.

L'apprenti fronça les sourcils, encore plus curieux, mais le quadragénaire ne dit plus un mot.

— Alors vous sortez officiellement ensemble ? murmura Karine au téléphone douillettement installée dans son lit.

— Je ne sais pas trop, c'est pas de ça qu'on a parlé. Mais je crois que c'est pour bientôt. D'un côté ça me rend folle de joie, mais d'un autre...

— Tu as peur de la réaction des autres.

— Je n'ai peur de rien, grogna la belle métisse qui se faisait les ongles de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

— Si tu le dis. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es toujours toi et sortir avec quelqu'un ne te rendra pas moins effrayante.

Effrayante, Vicky aimait bien ce mot, surtout s'il servait à la décrire. Effrayante, cela voulait dire qu'elle happait l'attention de tout ceux qui étaient autour d'elle comme un typhon.

— Parle-moi plutôt de ton albinos, ordonna Vicky pour changer de sujet.

— C'est pas « mon » albinos et tu devrais essayer de l'appeler pas son prénom pour changer.

— Oh ça va, fais pas ta moraliste, je vais m'endormir.

— Y'a rien à raconter de toute façon. On travaille ensemble et on essaie de faire abstraction du fait qu'on soit sorti ensemble.

— Tu es au courant que ça ne marche jamais ?

— Peu importe. J'adore ce groupe, j'adore le concept de base et il est hors de question que je renonce à tout cela parce que l'on est deux cons.

— Oh mais c'est que mademoiselle dit des gros mots.

Karine leva les yeux au ciel.

— Alors c'est fini pour de bon ?

Bien que cette perspective l'attristait, Karine répondit oui.

— Soit plus enjouée, tu vas pouvoir à nouveau te chercher un taré qui croira déceler de la beauté en toi.

— Je ne cherche plus que la réussite, et pas le prince charmant.

— Ça semble mortellement ennuyeux.

— Je savais que tu étais du genre à préférer les Feux de l'Amour à Hannah Montana.

Vicky ricana.

— On verra quand tu te lamenteras parce que tu seras en manque de bisous.

— Je ne te ressemble pas autant, lui rappela son amie.

Elles discutèrent encore des cours, des nouvelles bottes de leur prof d'économie, du contrôle en sciences qu'elles auraient sûrement un mal de chien à réussir, de Mélanie que Vicky considérait comme une réfugiée...

Karine finit par lui dire au revoir puisqu'elle était fatiguée, sans oublier de lui demander de lui envoyer un texto quand Jenny reviendrait. L'ancienne blonde s'inquiétait des absences nocturnes de son amie. Elle semblait aller plutôt bien et c'était la seule chose qui calmait son inquiétude. Karine prit un bout de papier, caché dans sa table basse, qu'elle lut avant de s'endormir.

Vicky, de son côté, n'était pas du tout fatiguée. Elle écoutait de la musique pour ne pas entendre Will et Jennifer roucouler dans le salon, ce qui l'empêchait de s'endormir paisiblement.

N'ayant rien à faire, puisque Mégane semblait dormir, la belle adolescente surfait sur son portable et regardait les habits des stars féminines souvent américaines. Ça l'aiderait à faire les boutiques... quand elle trouverait de l'argent. Et puis ça la rassurait de voir les bourrelets des chanteuses ou actrices.

D'un clic à l'autre, les articles qu'elle consultait étaient de plus en plus pointus. Bien qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à un sujet : le poids et la graisse. Ça avait, peut-être, un rapport avec le SMS de sa mère lui rappelant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une fille ballon de baudruche. Les articles scientifiques étaient fascinants et elle aurait pu en lire toute la nuit si elle n'avait pas entendu des bruits pressés de talon.

Vicky fit semblant de dormir puisqu'elle ne voulait aucune communication avec la rousse. Celle-ci s'endormit rapidement. Vicky envoya comme promis un message à Karine. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit nuisible puis finit par s'endormir et fit un rêve bizarre où sa mère épousait Mégane.

* * *

La citation est un proverbe africain.


	4. Chapitre 4

« Dans la vie on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut mais on est responsable de ce que l'on est. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Vicky se sentait stupide. Pas stupide genre elle ne connaissait rien, mais carrément stupide à la rousse, comme si son propre cerveau avait des contractions. Et c'était vraiment pas plaisant d'être aussi stupide que Jenny. Normalement elle aurait du rayer la rousse de sa vie, sauf que dans les faits elle n'avait pas pu.

Au début, elle avait essayé de corrompre Karine mais même à demi-morte, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et lui avait répondu qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle la pardonnerait et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle s'en fichait et ne voulait pas être concernée. Bref, Karine avait fait sa méchante – comme souvent ces derniers temps.

N'ayant pas envie de rester seule, l'adolescente avait supporté et ignoré sa belle-sœur. Sauf que – oui sauf que – parfois elle ne se contrôlait pas, il lui arrivait de rire à ses blagues ou de lui répondre dans l'agitation de leurs activités.

Elle ne pouvait pas ignoré Jenny, sa bêtise, son ignorance, ou son rire. C'était pas de sa faute, elle n'y arrivait juste pas. Mais elle continuait ses vaines tentatives pour l'éviter comme ne pas faire le trajet avec elle ou se retenir quand une blague lui venait et qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en faire profiter la belle rousse.

Elle n'y arrivait pas tout le temps et voyait les regards déboussolés de Jenny. Elle avait l'impression d'être la méchante face à l'innocence de son amie ancienne amie. Ça lui arrivait souvent sauf que pour une fois, elle aurait préféré avoir le bon comportement. Marre de faire tout de travers.

En plus de cela, les sourires qu'échangeaient Karine, Mégane et Mélanie lui donnaient l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse. Et franchement se faire juger par Mélanie la Mythomane ça allait deux minutes.

Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de son journal, qu'elle pouvait dire qu'elle voulait Jenny comme amie (et non comme belle-sœur), qu'elle voulait être la petite-amie de Mégane, qu'elle voulait être aimée sans condition par sa famille, qu'elle voulait les clefs de sa voiture... Bref, elle voulait juste des trucs normaux pour une fille de son âge.

Adossée contre le mur, ayant fini son contrôle de bio, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jenny qui avait l'air désespéré. Avoir l'air traumatisé devant un QCM, ça faisait pitié à voir.

Voyant que leur professeure tournait mollement les pages d'un journal, peu attentive à la classe, Vicky tricha : après avoir vérifié ses propres réponses, elle cocha les trois quart des questions sur la feuille de sa voisine de derrière. Elle se remit correctement dès qu'elle eut fini.

Les yeux de Jenny brillèrent tellement elle était heureuse et elle passa le reste du temps dédié à l'interrogation à lui caresser les cheveux. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

— Allez, faut travailler ! s'exclama Mégane qui essayait de motiver les deux bimbo à côté d'elle qui s'étaient déjà mis en mode week-end.

Seule Mélanie avait déjà commencé à lire et relever les points intéressants pour leur sujet. Par contre Vicky était appuyée sur son amoureuse et se faisait les ongles. Quant à Jenny elle lisait un magasine – à moins qu'elle se contente de le regarder.

— Je ne comprends pas que vous soyez si peu motivées, ajouta-t-elle devant leur manque de réaction.

— Je suis très motivée, mais pas pour ces trucs.

— Pareil, répondit Jenny qui écoutait leur discussion.

— Pour quoi alors ?

Vicky haussa les épaules, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas que Mélanie sache et elle avait peur des moqueries de Mégane. Mieux valait rester évasive.

— Tant que c'est mon choix et que ça concerne pas le bahut, je suis motivée.

— Et après le bahut. Ça te motive pas de viser plus loin ?

Le jeune presque couple sentait leurs amies les regarder attentivement curieuses.

— Bah après le bahut c'est sûrement la fac.

— Et après la fac ? insista la punk les sourcils froncés.

— J'en sais rien, c'est un peu trop loin à mon goût.

Mégane la regarda les yeux ronds. Sa presque copine s'était redressée donc elles se dévisageaient face à face. Pour Mégane, ses mots semblaient dépourvus de sens. Et le pire c'était qu'elle s'obstinait à la fixer du regard, un peu comme si elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être mal compris et que le véritable sens de ses paroles allait se révéler.

Jenny et Vicky prirent brusquement peur. Est-ce que certaines personnes de leur âge avaient vraiment fait des plans ? Est-ce que ça existait ? L'une comme l'autre ne se projetait pas dans l'avenir. Le futur était un truc flou qui arriverait dans longtemps, très longtemps. Elles avaient encore beaucoup de temps pour y penser.

— Au lieu d'essayer de faire sortir tes yeux de leurs orbites, dis nous plutôt comment tu as prévu ta brillante carrière.

C'était stupide mais cette phrase froissa Mégane, d'autant plus que sa future petite-amie ne la touchait plus du tout.

— Je n'ai rien prévu, pour l'instant c'est un peu flou. D'un côté je suis sûre que je veux voyager – pas pour faire la touriste mais vraiment apprendre à vivre autrement – et si possible dans plusieurs pays. D'un autre côté, je sais que pour faire un métier qui me plaise, un métier où je pourrai donner mon avis, et bien il me faudra de bonnes qualifications.

Vicky regarda la discussion se déroulait à distance, comme si elle s'était fondue dans le décor. Elle voyait leurs sourires, ils l'éblouissaient et la faisaient disparaître. Jenny et Mélanie proposaient des idées de métier : critique, journaliste, commentateur, écrivain, politicien, ou même philosophe. Mégane en avait ri, elle ne se voyait dans aucun de ces métiers. En même temps elle avait du mal à trouver sa place dans la société alors c'était plutôt logique.

Ensuite ce fut Mélanie qui leur raconta son projet. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les études donc voulait se consacre à un cycle court et prendre le premier poste qu'elle trouverait pour commencer à faire des économies tôt elle espérait ainsi que quand elle voudrait changer de travail, elle pourrait faire une réorientation ou un autre circuit court. Elle se connaissait et savait qu'elle restait jamais longtemps avec la même idée en tête alors elle avait tout anticipé.

Pour la première fois, la belle métisse pensa que si il avait réussi, si Vinko l'avait tuée, les parents de Mélanie auraient du jeter toutes les brochures pour les études supérieures les larmes aux yeux. Vicky essaya d'imaginer sa mère les larmes aux yeux. Ses deux nouvelles « amies » si on peut dire finirent par se retourner vers Jenny qui baissa les yeux.

— Je crois que les études supérieures sont trop chères pour moi et puisque ça ne se vole pas...

Jenny souriait et tentait d'avoir un ton léger mais elle était malheureuse et cela se sentait. Elle avait déjà été séparée de Hugo. Elle était en très de comprendre qu'elle allait aussi être séparée de ses amies de toujours. La phrase « rien est éternel » prit subitement sens à ses yeux. Elle qui rêvait de joie, d'amour et de froufrou allait certainement finir comme sa mère – voir pire vu la chanceuse qu'elle était.

— Tu sais, il y a des bourses scolaires, expliqua Mélanie en se penchant vers la plantureuse rousse, si tu travailles dure tu pourras faire une demande.

— Oui, renchérit Mégane, il y a quelque chose qui te motive ? Quelque chose que tu meurs d'envie de faire ?

Jenny réfléchit, elle repensait aux métiers qu'elle connaissait. Puis les insultes lui revinrent à l'esprit. Jenny se replia sur elle-même. Acculée par leurs regards interrogateurs, elle se recroquevilla en boule.

— Je sais rien faire, avoua-t-elle.

— Et tu n'as pas un rêve ?

Jenny haussa les épaules, elle n'appréciait pas du tout être au centre de cette attention. Elle n'aimait pas les regards qui étaient braqués sur elle. Cette pitié lui donnait envie de vomir. Alors elle chercha le soutien de sa meilleure amie. Vicky avait le regard perdu sur la cime d'un arbre. Quand elle arriva à croiser son regard, elle n'osa même pas être en colère contre celle qui l'évitait, elles s'étaient réconciliées depuis trop peu de temps.

— T'as qu'à faire mannequin, souffla la belle métisse.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Mélanie semblait trouver l'idée rigolote. Mégane plissait les yeux et détourna vite le regard. Jenny pour sa part gloussa – les autres ne comprenaient pas.

Les trois amies n'avait jamais eu de projets d'avenir alors lorsque quelqu'un leur demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, Vicky répondait mannequin et prenait le soin de préciser que Karine serait leur porte-manteau. Il était évident qu'elles resteraient toujours ensemble.

— J'ai les pieds en compote, soupira Karine en s'affalant près de ses amies. Bon vous parliez de quoi ?

— De ton projet professionnel : porte-manteau.

Karine ne se vexa pas elle était de trop bonne humeur pour cela. Elle rit et préféra demander à Vicky ce qu'elle comptait faire après.

L'ex bourge haussa les épaules avec désintérêt. De toute façon elle allait faire des études supérieures, c'était prévu depuis sa naissance. Elle ne savait pas où ni en quoi mais elle répondait à ces deux questions par « pas loin » et « là où je suis douée ». Pas qu'elle soit brillante mais elle aimait la logique et n'avait pas envie de devoir s'intéresser à l'actualité pour ne pas passer pour une conne.

Après avoir écouté les projets de Mégane et de Mélanie, Karine se creusa la tête pour chercher ce qu'elle allait faire, elle, plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle était à fond dans les Albinos et le rêve serait de combiner carrière et études. De toute façon, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait envie, elle savait au moins qu'elle ne serait pas autoriser à boycotter les études supérieures.

Cette discussion n'était pas vraiment de bon augure, Vicky se sentait paniquer à cause de son manque de préparation. Le futur était sensé être loin mais on lui demandait d'y penser dès maintenant elle n'en avait aucune envie.

— C'est pas que cette discussion me déplaît mais je croyais qu'on se retrouvait pour l'exposé.

Celui-ci prit du temps, plus particulièrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une matière où elles étaient aussi nulles les unes que les autres.

Le soleil était déjà couché quand Mélanie courut pour avoir son bus. Karine raccompagna Jenny, plus pour rencontrer le mystérieux quarantenaire que par charité. Jenny était inquiétante parfois elle avait le regard fixe et les yeux tristes, on la croyait en deuil. Et pourtant ses amies voyaient qu'elle essayait – elle n'avait jamais aussi bien simulé le bonheur.

Mégane regardait fixement sa future petite-amie. Cela la faisait rougir et elle adorait ça. Arriver à rendre Vicky humble, c'était un peu comme un super pouvoir. Elles se décidèrent pour un ciné mais passèrent leur temps autour d'une table haute avec leur boisson à critiquer les choix de leur petite amie. Elles repartirent en riant sans avoir regardé quoique ce soit.

Sortir avec Mégane, c'était des rires et des contradictions. Mais elle aimait ce qu'il se passait là maintenant dans sa vie. Elle avait ses amies bien que celles-ci aient d'autres préoccupations qu'elle, elle s'y faisait, cela ne dépendait pas d'elle. Ses notes remontaient doucement. Elle était convaincue, du moins pour l'instant, que ses parents ne la détesteraient pas complètement. Il fallait juste qu'elle excelle quelque part pour faire de nouveau la fierté de ses parents. Il fallait quelque chose pour leur faire accepter sa petite-amie.

Vicky ne savait pas vraiment comment leur annoncer bon déjà sa mère c'était réglé. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le lui dire durant une discussion. Elle comprendrait en les voyant dans la rue ou par les rumeurs puis elle l'appellerait pour l'engueuler.

Pour son père, elle était un peu moins sûre, elle ne pouvait pas amener Mégane devant lui et lui lancer « Ma petite-amie et moi on va s'enfermer dans ma chambre. À toute' ! ». En plus c'était vachement irrespectueux. Cependant porter un jogging changeait un homme, alors peut-être, peut-être que son père sera à l'écoute et en prime compréhensif. Leur famille avait peut-être plein de défaut mais elle ne voulait aucunement en changer.

Will avait encore passé une journée harassante. Il avait l'impression d'être une mère au foyer : il emmenait les enfants à l'école, cuisinait, rangeait, nettoyait, allait les chercher, cuisinait, rangeait... Il comprenait pourquoi les femmes au foyer étaient heureuses pour trois fois rien vu leur panel d'activités, elles en avaient besoin pour survivre.

De plus, ça le vexait que Jennifer ait trouvé un boulot aussi vite sans même chercher. Elle avait débarqué avec sa bonne humeur et son joli sourire, avait conseillé une quelconque personne pour des vêtements et avait été engagée après une période d'essai. Lui avait postulé encore et encore un peu partout et avait tout essayé pour se vendre – sauf la prostitution mais il allait bientôt devoir s'y résigner – rien n'avait débouché. Il se retrouvait toujours à attendre des réponses. Fallait le comprendre, il ne crachait pas sur les agréables moments passés avec ces gosses qu'il appréciait infiniment mais ce n'était pas son but dans la vie.

Il avait toujours été ambitieux et chaque soir où il faisait un compte-rendu de ses activités, il avait envie de pleurer.

— Papa, murmura sa cadette en se glissant dans la cuisine, je peux te parler. (Will hocha la tête, un peu distrait.) J'ai... J'ai une petite... une petite-amie, annonça-t-elle les mains moites le regard fixé sur la casserole où du lait chauffait.

— J'ai pas bien entendu.

Will fronçait les sourcils et toute son attention était dédiée à cette jeune fille mal à l'aise à ses côtés.

— J'ai une petite amie, répéta Vicky la gorge enrouée.

Son père soupira, il avait un air sur le visage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour lui faire face.

— La voisine n'est-ce pas ?

Pas besoin de réponse, elle baissa les yeux et se tordit les doigts c'était assez éloquent. Il soupira encore une fois et elle put voir ses traits résignés.

— _Daddy_ je suis vraiment, vraiment-

— Désolée ? coupa Will en se redressant. _Darling_ on n'est pas désolé pour quelque chose sur lequel on a aucun contrôle, ça n'a pas de sens.

— Tu avais l'air triste, expliqua Vicky avec la petite voix qu'elle détestait.

— C'est vrai je le suis être gay c'est une complication en plus alors que comme tout parent, je souhaiterait que ta vie soit dénuée d'embûches. Malheureusement je ne contrôle pas tout.

— Alors tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Vicky toujours mal à l'aise, son père haussa un sourcil : il ne comprenait pas. Me punir ? Me renier ?

Will garda la bouche en O pendant deux minutes. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Sa fille pensait qu'il allait la punir parce qu'elle n'était pas comme il voulait qu'elle soit. Il avait forcément du merder quelque part pour qu'elle ait ça en tête ! Will repensa à ses filles, à Kate, à la compé cherchait des indices de sa défaillance.

Kate. Il avait passé plus de vingt ans à ses côtés. Cette femme ne vivait que pour la compétition à côté d'elle, il avait l'air d'une bonne sœur. Il s'était déjà dit que Kate était un mec aucune femme n'avait autant envie de compétition, ce n'était pas possible. Ensuite il avait fini par comprendre. Ce n'était pas Kate, c'était la famille de Kate qui fabriquait des bonhommes avec des _cojones_ au milieu du torse. Pas étonnant que ses filles soient déboussolées.

Will l'avait crue quand elle disait que la compétition dans une famille c'était pas mauvais au contraire. Et lui-même était certain que si elles visaient l'excellence, même dans le pire des cas elles seraient bien placées.

Mais il fallait croire que leur stratégie avait des défauts la question de sa fille en était une preuve flagrante. Il se souvint du couple qu'elle formait avec le voisin. Son joli sourire factice. Le rapport de force inversé.

— Vicky tu serais rester avec James sans la prise de bec à ton anniversaire ?

— Bah oui.

Il se rappela sa fille, un verre de champagne à la main qu'elle sifflait en si peu de temps.

— Et cela même en sachant que tu n'étais pas heureuse ?

Vicky haussa les épaules. Le bonheur c'était très subjectif elle voulait s'amuser, elle voulait être la meilleure, elle ne pensait pas à être heureuse dans le temps à travers les époques, c'était vachement vieillot.

Elle fut surprise par les bras de son père qui l'encerclèrent. Il n'était pourtant pas très câlin. Vicky savoura ce contact s'il lui faisait un câlin, au lieu de la punir, elle n'allait pas refuser.

— Vicky oublie ce que ta mère t'as dit. Même si je dois vendre mes organes, tu ne seras pas en manque matériellement. Alors occupe-toi d'être heureuse.

— _Daddy_ , reprit Vicky après plusieurs minutes de silence, tu n'as pas honte ?

Will rit, tout son corps se secouait. Il se remit à cuisiner avant de lui répondre.

— Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas baby. Ce serait comme si je te reniais parce que tu as les cheveux bouclés.

Sa fille rigola doucement.

— Ou si un enfant était renié parce qu'il a les yeux bridés !

Will éclata de rire.

— Même si toi tu avais eu les yeux bridés, ce qui aurait posé beaucoup de questions par rapport à ta mère, je ne t'aurais pas renié _because you're my daughter_.

Vicky se sera contre son père. Elle se sentait comme quand elle avait échappé à la mort, soulagée. Son père l'aimait, il la considérait toujours comme sa fille. Elle avait envie de courir et de sauter dans la cuisine mais elle se contentait de sourire. Puis Jennifer entra, souhaitant l'attention de son compagnon et la lycéenne en conclut que l'intermède père-fille venait de prendre fin.

* * *

Citation de Jean-Paul Sartre.


	5. Chapitre 5

« On ne souffre jamais que du mal que nous font ceux qu'on aime »

Elle rejoignit sa chambre mais elle était trop excitée pour ne pas parler à quelqu'un. Annoncer cette bonne nouvelle était un besoin. Vicky saisit son téléphone et appela la première personne qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Les _bip_ de la sonnerie se répétaient tandis qu'elle ne tenait pas en place.

Elle se mordillait les lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mains étaient pleines de sueur était-ce le stresse qui s'évacuait ? Enfin ça décrocha.

— Karine ! Je te dérange ?

— Un peu beaucoup, pourquoi ?

— Tu ne penseras plus ça quand je t'aurais annoncé la nouvelle.

Karine était surprise que son amie semble aussi excitée. Bon ça lui arrivait de temps en temps pour un paire de chaussures mais jamais à ce point.

— Je l'ai dit à mon père ! Il sait que je sors avec Mégane et il ne m'a pas punie ni reniée !

— Mon Dieu... Mon Dieu ! mais c'est génial ! Vicky je suis super heureuse pour toi ! Appelle vite Mégane, vous aurez peut-être le temps de fêter ça ensemble.

— Méga idée ! Je vais aller voir ma petite-amie !

Karine rit, Vicky était vraiment dans un état de béatitude ou au moins d'excitation complet. Et elle espérait que cela durerait, elle le méritait.

— Faites pas de bêtises ! la mit en garde Karine en rigolant.

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça tu crois que je t'ai rodée avec ton albinos, surtout oublie pas les cap-

— Je t'emmerde Vicky.

Karine avait raccroché. Heureusement pour elle, son amie était trop heureuse pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Rapidement elle téléphona Mégane.

— Alors Vicky et Mégane sont ensemble, résuma Albin qui avait entendu l'appel.

— Et oui, surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

— J'avoue que j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire « je l'avais prévu ».

— L'orgueil des mecs est impossible.

— Celui des filles n'est pas mieux, contra le jeune homme. Dis ça ne te choque pas ? (Karine fronça les sourcils.) Vicky lesbienne.

— Ah... Et bien je n'y avais pas spécialement réfléchi en fait. Ça me fait juste plaisir de la voir amoureuse et un peu plus heureuse que d'habitude.

— Certains prennent peur quand ils apprennent que leur(e) meilleur(e) ami(e) est homo ils se disent qu'ils pourraient être amoureux d'eux.

Karin essaya de garder un visage impassible mais finit par éclater de rire. Heureusement qu'elle était déjà assise par terre car elle aurait pu tomber. Elle trouvait cette idée très drôle.

— Tu aurais vu Vicky ces dernières années, tu n'aurais pas douté qu'elle n'aimait personne, plaisanta sa coéquipière.

Quand elle riait, ses joues rougissaient. Pourtant Albin avait du mal à lui sourire. En fait, ils avaient bel et bien été dérangés, et pas qu'un peu. Ils s'étaient vus pour travailler les textes mais cela n'avait fonctionné qu'en partie. Ils s'étaient retrouvés bloqués devant leur feuille et avaient commencé à se dire qu'ils devraient mettre les choses à plat.

Puis il y avait eu le coup de fil de Vicky et il s'était dit que son ex était un peu trop en empathie avec son amie, elle avait oublié l'ambiance tendue due à leur discussion. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit, de gêne cette fois.

— Désolée de t'avoir coupé, je t'écoute.

— Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose pour supprimer les tensions entre nous ça nous bloque dans l'écriture.

Karine hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord vu les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient.

— Tu as une idée à proposer ?

Albin secoua la tête. Il avait quelques idées en fait mais n'osait pas les soumettre de peur d'aggraver la situation entre eux.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer d'être totalement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, il y a sûrement un peu trop de non-dits.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, elle répondit encore. La discussion fut ponctuée de « oui » ennuyés.

— C'était ma mère : je vais devoir y aller. Par contre je peux venir demain pour notre séance de vérité.

Albin hocha la tête bien que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il préférait. Le lendemain, cela lui laissait plusieurs heures afin de s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles pour cette confrontation. Pff, dire la vérité, mais quelle idée, elle ne savait pas que toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire. La vérité ne valait pas grand chose en tant que telle.

Mais ce n'était que son avis. Il devait essayer de modérer son opinion, de plus se remettre en question, au moins pour progresser bien qu'il ne sache pas vers où. Et puis il avait l'ambition de reconquérir Karine de nouveau.

Il lui en avait parlé une fois et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être en couple. S'il était un gars normal, il se serait dit que c'était le synopsis parfait d'une comédie romantique. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'Albin alors il éprouvait une certaine fierté en voyant que cette jeune femme ne s'accrochait plus désespérément à l'envie d'être aimée. Il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de progresser – ça n'avait jamais été son but d'ailleurs. Au contraire, son but avait toujours été qu'elle devienne forte et indépendante.

Par contre il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux, pour preuve : il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer. Une petite voix lui disait de se méfier depuis qu'il assumait cet amour, Karine l'avait déjà plaquée deux fois. Si c'était pas un signe du destin... Peut-être même que Karine faisait exprès : il l'avait fait souffrir (sans le vouloir), elle le faisait souffrir à son tour pour équilibrer les balances. Après tout, Vinko était un meurtrier alors tout était possible.

Force et indépendance même s'il était amoureux, il souhaitait toujours qu'elle acquiert ces qualités. Bah oui, même si, pour elle, il était un tordu, ses raisonnements restaient valables. La force, elle l'avait il l'avait aperçue faire le trajet dans sa nouvelle tenue. Elle ne contrôlait pas le monde qui l'entourait mais l'améliorait pour son entourage. Karine était forte, bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Sauf qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui et sa belle aura avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

Le jeune homme avait alors eu la désagréable sensation d'être néfaste. Il n'aurait pas du intervenir dans sa vie. Mais il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher. Parfois quand il entendait sa voix, il devenait stupide. Albin n'avait aucune envie d'être sa faiblesse. Au contraire, il rêvait de la voir face à lui forte et déterminée. Et belle aussi, parce qu'elle l'était.

Il se souvenait des premiers entraînements qu'ils avaient eu après la rupture du couple, chaque minute était plus tendue, plus éprouvante que la précédente. Une fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, il se posait plein de questions. Pas des questions sur le groupe (ce n'était pas compliqué, il était prêt à faire tout ce qui était envisageable), des questions sur l'amour.

Il s'en était déjà posé mais à cette époque ce n'était que théorique. Aujourd'hui, il le vivait, il aimait quelqu'un. Alors il se demandait si ses sentiments allaient durer longtemps, s'il ressentirait des papillons dans le ventre, si ça allait faire plus de mal que de bien.

Et Vinko lui manqua car il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là avec lui. Vinko s'y connaissait un peu mieux que lui sur ces choses-là. Et ça lui arrivait souvent – avant – de lui dire qu'il était rigolo lorsqu'il redécouvrait les « basiques de la sociabilisation ». Apparemment il était toujours débutant dans ce domaine, Albin l'imaginait rire de ses émois d'adolescent pré-pubère.

Il n'y avait qu'un léger détail, il était seul dans son appartement. Vinko agrippait à ses pensées, Karine logeait dans son cœur et Albin se retrouvait tout de même seul dans son appartement.

Comme il y avait douze ans en arrière, le jeune Alain passait aussi ses journées seul, la seule différence c'était qu'à l'époque, il enviait quelque chose qu'il imaginait. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il regrettait quelque chose qu'il avait eu. Il avait peut-être un moyen de le récupérer mais en avait-il le droit ?

— C'est la troisième fois que tu soupires, remarqua Jennifer qui se brossait les cheveux devant son miroir. Tu vas parler ou je vais chercher des boules Quies.

— Vicky est vraiment lesbienne, marmonna Will en jetant le magasine qu'il feuilletait un peu plus tôt il se redressa sur leur lit complètement abattu.

— Oh, alors c'est officiel. Tu as dit quoi ?

— Ben j'ai fait le gentil papa, comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'ai réagi comme si elle m'annonçait qu'elle n'aimait pas les Beatles.

— Je suis fière de toi, sourit sa compagne en lui envoyant un baiser.

— C'est quand même vachement contre-nature, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Will le regard vissé au plafond. Tu crois que les gays ont des besoins spéciaux ?

— Ben non, elle peut tout échanger avec sa petite copine, rit la belle rousse en se mettant en pyjama.

— Beurk, grimaça Will.

— Je plaisantais mon cœur. Souviens toi que deux filles qui s'embrassent, c'est sexy.

— Beaucoup plus que deux mecs, c'est sûr, confirma le quadragénaire en hochant la tête.

— N'importe quoi, deux mecs c'est aussi sexy, protesta Jennifer réellement outrée.

— Les femmes ont vraiment des idées bizarres... Sérieusement Jennifer, je ne comprends pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comprendre ?

Jennifer avait la voix douce qui amenait à la confidence. Et puis elle ne le jugeait jamais. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il n'était pas d'accord avec elle mais elle ne jugeait jamais ses actions. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien.

— Pleins de trucs comme... Qui fait l'homme entre elles deux ? C'est vrai que Vicky porte un pantalon mais elle n'a rien de viril.

— Et qui fait l'homme entre nous deux ?

— Et bien, c'est clairement moi.

— Non c'est moi et toi, tu es ma femme au foyer que j'entretiens, répondit la femme morte de rire.

Will ronchonna :

— C'est vraiment pas drôle. En plus une relation ne peut se résumer à un critère si préhistorique.

— Si une question ne se pose pas pour un couple hétéro, alors elle ne se pose pas non plus pour un couple gay.

Jennifer vint s'asseoir prêt de lui pour poursuivre :

— Maintenant dis toi que ta fille va former un couple charmant et sexy avec sa copine, qu'elle va grandir, devenir riche et avoir tellement d'argent et de bijoux qu'elle en oubliera. (Il allait ouvrir la bouche, elle ajouta.) Sans compter les deux enfants adorablement mignons, le break et la décapotable, la maison de banlieue, le chalet pour les vacances d'hiver et l'île pour celles d'été.

Will éclata de rire, sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Celle qu'il aimait été magnifique, elle arrivait toujours l'amuser et à le remettre à sa place avec sa bonne humeur et son humilité.

— D'où te viennent ces idées ?

— Vu ce que tu m'as dit de Kate, je doute qu'elle accepte moins, sourit Jennifer.

— Je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi, lui rappela son compagnon avant de l'embrasser.

Elle ne crachait jamais sur de belles déclarations alors elle lui sourit pleinement avant de se coucher près de lui.

— J'étais sceptique au sujet de ta méthode mais elle fonctionne super bien, rajouta le bel homme en se couchant à son tour.

Jennifer lui avait dit quand un enfant t'annonce un truc que tu n'apprécies pas mais qui ne mérite pas une engueulade, il suffisait que tu prononces son nom et que tu le serres dans tes bras. Et il semblerait que ça marche vraiment bien. C'était vraiment un technique à garder en tête.

Le lendemain, Jenny se dit que décidément elle tombait mal. Alors qu'elle souhaitait passer un samedi en famille, le couple parental avait choisi de s'engueuler (une histoire à propos du lave-vaisselle et du sol de la cuisine) et maintenant ils ne se parlaient plus du tout. Bonjour le silence mortuaire. Jenny baissa les bras et rejoignit l'atelier de monsieur aux cicatrices.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle adorait ce lieu. La vie était plus douce entre ces murs. La belle rousse avait une sensation de contrôle qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. C'était agréable de se sentir intelligente pour une fois. Ça lui rappelait quand elle était avec Hugo. À la différence qu'elle avait le contrôle. Elle ne voulait pas être dépendante du gros, elle ne pouvait pas. En plus elle était trop belle pour être malheureuse.

Avec des objets, il n'y avait aucun risque, elle maîtrisait. L'homme aux cicatrices lui avait appris à se servir de terre-cuite. Il lui avait appris à faire un vase, elle voulait apprendre d'autres choses mais selon lui, ça lui ferait du bien d'apprendre par elle-même. Alors elle avait expérimenté et elle avait pas mal foiré. Mais elle s'améliorait il ne pouvait pas en être autrement vu son niveau de départ.

— Jolie la coupelle cette voix la surprit et elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Tous les deux eurent un mouvement de recul. En face d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, bien rasé, blond, il était plutôt beau si on occultait le second visage qui prenait place sur sa joue.

— Ça veut dire que tu trouves que j'ai réussi ? s'assura la jeune fille qui n'avait pas assez de neurones pour suivre deux pistes à la fois.

— Oui, répondit une voix provenant de la bouche de la petite tête, est-ce que tu comptes la peindre ?

La jolie rousse fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cette possibilité . Finalement elle hocha doucement la tête :

— Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Elle lui sourit. La petite tête sourit aussi. C'était la première fois que ces yeux voyaient presque en face la fameuse Jenny. La grande tête finit par sourire à son tour bien que mal à l'aise.

— Je me suis vraiment trompée en fait, murmura Jenny les joues quelque peu rosies, tu es un extraterrestre vraiment mignon ! Moi c'est Jenny et toi ?

— Moi c'est John.

— Et John.

— Enchantée ! Tu viens souvent ici ?

Jenny commença à lui faire la discussion, tout en continuant à modeler un nouvel objet. Elle ne l'avait de toute évidence pas reconnu et c'était peut-être mieux. Même s'il ne l'avait pas aimée sincèrement, elle ne méritait pas une pitoyable lettre en guise d'adieu. Leur discussion fut intéressante. Pas au niveau du contenu mais plutôt parce qu'il pouvait comparer l'ancienne et la nouvelle Jenny.

Elles étaient toutes les deux sublimes et exubérantes mais la nouvelle Jenny était contente d'apprendre des banalités à son sujet (bien qu'elle l'ait prévenu qu'elle ne retiendrait certainement pas tout). Cette nouvelle Jenny se fichait d'avoir des bouts de terre-cuite sur le visage. Cependant elle était toujours obsédée par les motos, plus particulièrement par la sienne. Quand il lui avait proposé d'en avoir une, rien qu'à elle, elle avait été tellement contente qu'elle avait manqué de détruire tout son dure labeur.

Cet atelier était grand et possédait un garage. Il suffisait qu'il achète des épaves et puisque d'après Bengo, cette jeune fille était assez douée, ils pourraient la réparer ensemble. John-John adorait la mécanique et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas lui plaire à elle aussi ? Par contre, pas sûr, que l'engin soit aux normes mais juste suffisamment pour quelques balades. Au fil de la discussion, elle lui parla aussi de ses deux amies, et même de sa famille.

L'un comme l'autre ne cessait de s'activer. Jenny après avoir fini de modeler un couvercle à bougie s'était mise à la peinture. Quant à lui, il avait des pièces à nettoyer et à ressouder. C'était étrange de discuter avec un membre de sexe opposé.

Les discussions avec Luc n'étaient jamais ainsi. Déjà parce qu'ils discutaient presque toujours dans un bar avec bière et billard à portée de main. En plus de cela, Luc avait du mal à passer plus de cinq minutes sans une petite blague salace. Et Luc le connaissait depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il aimait les bécanes, les jolies filles, les films d'horreur, quelques vieux dessins animés mal ciblés et encore d'autres choses à l'intérêt douteux.

Luc était vraiment ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un ami même s'il n'avait jamais vu son visage. Il était l'un des rares à ne pas lui avoir demandé d'ailleurs. Luc était une importante partie de l'ensemble qui l'avait fait rester, s'accrochant au lycée du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait tord de considérer Luc comme un ami mais il espérait que ce dernier verrait qu'avec ou sans son casque, il restait le même.

Ce fut grâce à cet espoir qu'il osa lui demander (bien que ce soit par texto) s'il était libre dans la soirée. Sa discussion avec Jenny prit fin quand il annonça qu'il avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec une amie.

Aussitôt Jenny s'extasia et voulut savoir si c'était sa poule. Sans son casque, il avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à trouver une petite-amie. Cette fois, il voulait une vraie relation avec des sentiments et des sourires timides. Il n'y avait jamais eu droit.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été amoureux, il avait réussi à sortir avec la jeune femme sauf que, éperdu d'amour, il avait enlevé son casque. Elle avait hurlé et fui. Le lendemain, elle n'était plus au lycée. Il n'avait pas oublié cette expérience et ça lui tordait le ventre dès qu'il y pensait. Il partit rejoindre Karine qui avait du lui extorquer ce rendez-vous.

* * *

Jolie citation de Victor Hugo.


	6. Chapitre 6

« La méchanceté pour se faire pire prend le masque de la bonté »

Vicky faisait les cents pas, très, très impatiente. Sa nouvelle belle-sœur débarqua, les mains toutes rougies.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda son amie inquiète de voir la jeune femme si énervée.

Elle plantait ses talons dans le sol et elle serrait la mâchoire. Elle avait l'air d'un animal sauvage en cage.

— C'est bon, je suis là.

Karine arriva lentement, sans se presser, les yeux à demi-fermés. Elle ne tarda pas à lui demander pourquoi elle lui avait donné rendez-vous.

— J'ai juste envie de m'amuser avec mes copines, faites pas cette tête.

Karine toujours aussi gentille lui sourit. Elle ne crachait quasiment jamais sur une sortie à trois. Elle attrapa les bras de chacune de ses amies et les serra fort contre elle. Son sourire était contagieux.

Elles se mirent en route. Au début c'était bien. Ouais c'était divertissant. Il y avait un nouveau bar avec un espace bar karaoké et à l'étage inférieur une piste de danse et un DJ. L'avantage de ce bar, c'était qu'il n'était pas regardant sur ce qui circulait et qui consommait. L'ambiance était sympa, il avait une bonne ambiance. Elle s'étaient bien amusées, avaient fait des karaokés déjantés, bu quelques verres gracieusement offerts... Ensuite elles avaient dansé, continuant de se faire offrir des cocktails par d'illustres inconnus.

Et de plus en plus, Jenny s'était retrouvée à côté de la plaque. D'accord ce n'était pas inhabituel cependant Karine et Vicky riaient pour rien, faisaient n'importe quoi, disparaissaient et Jenny, restée sobre, commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

— Vicky ! Je veux partir ! J'en ai marre !

— Détend toi et profite ! rit son amie en lui prenant les bras pour la faire danser.

— Où est Karine ?!

Mieux valait rentrer. Elles étaient obligés de crier à cause de la musique. Vicky consentit à partir à la recherche de leur amie. Leur recherche ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'elles croisèrent la jeune femme sortant des toilettes. Elle avait une salle tête. Elles lui firent signe et elles se mirent en route.

Le froid mordait chaque centimètres de leur peau exposée ou non. Connes qu'elles étaient, elles n'avaient pas pris de manteau. Octobre, elles allaient en boite, et ne prenaient pas de veste. Elles n'avaient donc aucune limite. Elles firent la route sans se parler, chacune ruminant dans son coin sans tenir compte des autres.

Karine rentra chez elle, se coucha et pleura autant qu'elle put. Jenny rentra chez elle, se coucha et tenta de s'étrangler grâce à une écharpe. Vicky rentra chez elle, essaya de se coucher et finit la tête dans la cuvette. Elle était toujours persuadée qu'elle était la plus belle.

Elle regardait l'heure progresser. Elle se sentait pas bien du tout, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait mal au ventre et à la tête, ce qui était très peu étonnant. Par contre elle avait été stupéfaite de l'effet d'une cuite à alcool fort, elle ne connaissait que celle au champagne. Son ventre se retournait et faisait macérer la quantité de liquide.

Voilà pourquoi elle somnolait dans la cuisine, et passait chaque seconde à manger. Elle sentait à peine le goût des aliments alors autant manger ces cochonneries, populaires pour exposer les papilles.

Une alarme s'activait dans sa tête : « Les mangeurs émotionnels doivent éviter la nourriture quand ils sont contrariés. ». Ce n'était pas de la contrariété, elle était furieuse. Et dire qu'elle avait osé espérer une amélioration mais rien n'avait changé. Famille naze. Amies nazes. Vie sentimentale naze.

Quoi qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir une vie sentimentale. Mégane n'avait rien de sentimentale. Elle était folle, indépendante, chiante, séduisante. Et elle l'avait envoyée bouler. Parce que Mégane n'était pas gentille. Elle voulait sortir avec elle mais n'avait pas envie de l'aimer pleinement. C'était bizarre qu'elle soit surprise par ça car elle aurait du s'y habituer depuis le temps.

Ceux qui l'aimaient ne voulaient s'embarrasser des parties de son caractère qu'ils n'appréciaient pas. L'amour ressemblait à une commande de pizza : les gens étaient devenus tellement exigeants qu'ils choisissaient eux-même leur garniture, délaissant tout ce qui leur déplaisaient. Mégane serait-elle comme eux ? Cette idée la dégoûtait.

Elle avait peur d'être trop crédule sauf qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait envie d'y croire. Mégane était le « mouton noir », elle ne pouvait pas être si décevante. Et puis merde, elle lui manquait.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait attraper la main de sa petite amie – si elle l'était encore – si l'envie lui prenait. Dans le silence de l'appartement, Vicky rangea sans trop de bruits. En fait, elle n'avait qu'à jeter les emballages vides. Elle prit un sweet de son père et se rendit sur le balcon. Il y avait un bac de fleurs – pour faire comme tout le monde.

Elle regarda le numéro de Mégane. Assez vite, elle déclencha l'appel. Sans grande surprise, elle tomba sur le répondeur. Après que la voix de Mégane l'ait invitée à « faire ce qu'elle avait à faire », Vicky commença à parler.

— Salut c'est Vicky et je ne suis pas vraiment sobre. Ça doit être pour cela que je t'appelle. Tu me manques. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais... Je sais pas mais je... Tu me manques ok. Et j'ai toujours autant envie d'être ta petite amie alors dis-moi si t'es dispo aujourd'hui. C'est Vicky. Rappelle-moi...s'il te plaît.

La demoiselle raccrocha rapidement. Elle s'était assez ridiculisée pour aujourd'hui. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Karine commença sa journée en prenant une douche, trois fois. Elle frottait jusqu'à s'arracher la peau. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi laide qu'aujourd'hui. Karine était entortillée dans sa serviette, ses cheveux mouillés se battaient en duel et elle regardait son reflet sans se soucier de son aspect.

— Tu es coupable.

Ces mots avaient un effet dévastateur sur elle. Elle n'était plus juste naïve ou gentille, elle avait aussi un mauvais effet sur les gens. Deux personnes qu'elle appréciait avaient été à deux doigts de s'entre-tuer et avaient proféré des menaces l'un contre l'autre, elle devait forcément avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Elle n'était pas que spectatrice de ce monde. Elle était responsable aussi bien de ses bonnes actions que de ses mauvais choix.

Assise devant son journal intime, Karine tentait de trouver une issue. Elle voulait s'améliorer. D'accord, être gentille et tenter de se respecter étaient sympa mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Si ces mots avaient un effet si dévastateurs c'étaient sûrement parce qu'ils étaient vrais.

La jeune fille partit malgré son mal de tête pour retrouver son amie bassiste pour manger dehors. À la suite du dîner, elle avait officiellement épuisé son argent de poche mensuel. Sinon le déjeuné avait été super. Elle aimait beaucoup Mégane, avec elle pas besoin de contrôler chacune de ses paroles. Elle n'était pas aussi susceptible que ses deux meilleurs amies, et pas aussi condescendante, et pas aussi égocentrique, et pas aussi... Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps. Avec Mégane tout était plus simple.

Elles discutèrent surtout du groupe. Karine buvait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau dans l'espoir de se débarrasser des effets de l'alcool. Son amie n'avait pas manquer de se moquer d'elle surtout vu sa tête de déterré. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi Karine – la douce et gentille Karine – avait voulu se bourrer la gueule. Au fil de la discussion, elle se rendit compte qu'Albin n'y était certainement pas pour rien.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, Karine lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et effectivement, elle comprenait que ce soit si compliqué à régler. Elle aussi était gâtée question histoire de cœur. Déjà qu'elle ne savait pas si elle sortait ou non avec cette folle furieuse mais en plus celle-ci lui avait fait une crise de jalousie pathétique.

Et elle n'avait rien lâché car elle ne laisserait jamais quiconque faire d'elle un objet. Peu importe qu'elle soit folle de Vicky, ce n'était pas suffisant pour la laisser décider de sa vie, de qui elle pouvait voir ou de comment elle devait être. Si elle n'obéissait pas à sa mère, ce n'était pas pour obéir à Vicky.

Sauf qu'à son réveil, elle avait écouté le pitoyable message de la belle adolescente. Ce n'était même pas un message d'excuse. Alors elle se sentait perdue et pour comprendre la folle furieuse, Karine n'était pas de trop. En effet celle-ci était une professionnelle quand il s'agissait de Vicky.

Durant le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement d'Albin, son amie lui conseilla de ne pas se précipiter parce qu'il s'agissait de Vicky et que celle-ci était bizarre, exubérante et dure à suivre mais elle valait le détour. En tout cas, si cette folle avait des amies si loyales, il devait y avoir une chance pour qu'elle ait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

La répétition des Albinos fut encore plus tendue que d'habitude. Albin et Karine n'osaient pas se regarder. Et même s'ils ne parlaient pas directement de l'autre, ils firent tous les efforts pour que la répétition se passe bien. Ils étaient motivés. Assez pour que Karine oublie son mal de tête même s'il se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

Quant à Albin, il avait passé toute la matinée à penser à Karine. Hier, ils s'étaient vus comme prévu. Quel moment mémorable, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait l'oublier. En tout cas leur répétition fut productive, ils rejouèrent deux anciennes chansons et travaillèrent l'instru pour un refrain écrit par Albin. Mégane, bien qu'on lui ait passé toutes les chansons du groupe, elle ne les maîtrisait pas toutes et se sentait parfois à la traîne.

Après trois heures de travail, les différents membres du groupe se saluèrent. Mégane murmura « bon courage » à l'oreille de leur choriste, celle-ci lui répondit exactement pareil sachant qu'elle avait l'affaire Vicky à régler. Albin et Karine rangèrent le salon, remirent en place le canapé, enlevèrent la sono. C'étaient des gestes mécaniques qu'ils avaient après chaque répétition. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils se regardèrent aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Finalement Karine commença :

— Je voulais commencer par te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier, j'ai été égocentrique pire qu'une gamine capricieuse et sans aucune raison valable. Je ne devrais pas te donner des leçons de moral, je suis mal placée pour cela. Sinon je suis prête à continuer.

Albin l'examina sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait. D'accord, hier leur tête à tête s'était très mal passé. D'accord elle avait pris la fuite quand ils s'étaient énervés. Mais ça restait bizarre de voir quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal – intentionnellement – s'excuser. C'était contre-nature.

— Alors excuses acceptées, on reprend ?

Ils s'assirent tous les deux par terre ou plutôt sur le tapis juste à côté de la table basse. Les premiers mots étaient toujours les plus délicats. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient savoir mais ne voulaient pas paraître grossier en fonçant dans le tas.

— Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Albin dans l'espoir d'installer un semblant de normalité.

Karine rougit et se tripota les doigts sans le regarder.

— Ça a été, on était dans une sorte de boite, il y avait beaucoup de bruit... Et toi ?

Albin haussa les épaules. Il préférait qu'elle imagine plutôt que lui avouer qu'il avait passé sa soirée à ruminer. Hier ils avaient éclairci le sujet Dan. Tous les deux savaient ce que l'autre avait fait, pourquoi et son opinion. Albin savait que Karine n'avait pas oublié son premier amour. Ce qu'il comprenait.

Ensuite ils avaient évoqué sa vie amoureuse à lui c'était allé vite son premier amour était Karine, les autres étaient des expériences. Ils avaient aussi parlé du groupe, les membres, leur place, ce qu'ils attendaient et même de Vinko.

Il appréciait cette facilité qu'avait Karine pour parler de tout. Elle essayait de ne jamais s'arrêter aux apparences et semblait persuader que tout le monde était capable du meilleur. En cela, elle ressemblait à un ange. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il voulu l'habiller en noir ?

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était une punition. Onze expérience et la douzième était finalement un ange, inatteignable mais dont il tombait amoureux. Pour preuve, il avait la fin de leur discussion de la veille.

Tout l'après-midi de la veille avait été tendu mais quand ils s'étaient disputés, ils avaient tous les deux oublié l'essence d'un échange. Il lui réexpliquait son point de vue, le bon caractère de sa tromperie. Et elle secouait la tête.

— Ça ne t'a pas ébranlé quand tu as rencontré Vicky ? lui avait-elle demandé.

Ne comprenant pas le sens de la question, lui avait juste répondu « pourquoi ».

— Parce que tu es exactement comme elle. (Albin n'aurait pas pu être plus surpris. Lui, semblable à la petite lycéenne nombriliste ? Impossible. Plus, ça le vexait d'être comparé à cette égocentrique.) Fais pas cette tête, la seule différence entre vous c'est qu'elle assume son narcissisme, elle ne prétend pas faire de l'humanitaire contrairement à toi. Tu devrais prendre exemple et avouer que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour toi, pour flatter ton orgueil de Frankenstein, grand créateur et pour décupler ta vanité chimérique causée par un sentiment illusoire d'utilité.

Cette fille le diminuait. Celui qui s'offensait à l'entente de ces mots, ce n'était pas lui. Celui qui se bouchait les oreilles, ce n'était pas lui. Celui qui avait répondu froidement que cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, ce n'était pas lui.

Lui était capable de se remettre en question, c'était sa force. Il suffisait qu'il rationalise. Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, là, tout de suite, tandis qu'elle ramassait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la porte. Avant de franchir celle-ci, elle s'était retournée vers lui et avait dit :

— C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pris conscience d'être une victime mais c'est à cause de toi que j'en suis restée une.

Elle était partie persuadée qu'il était un être sans sentiment. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle change aussi brusquement d'avis. Il osa finalement le lui demander.

— Et bien... J'ai relu _Phèdre_ , avoua-t-elle le regard toujours vissé sur ses jambes.

— Tu parles bien de la tragédie de Racine ?

— Oui, c'est bien ça.

Albin fronça ses fins sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas, et cela avait le don d'attiser sa curiosité.

— Explique-moi, quémanda le jeune homme en se penchant vers son amie.

Ne vous méprenez pas, le jeune homme connaissait ses classiques. Sauf que jamais il ne s'était servi d'une œuvre comme thérapie. Lui il s'asseyait, faisait semblant de s'entraîner à la guitare et ses méninges s'activaient d'elle-même. Ses connaissances étaient généralement suffisantes pour remettre en causes ses raisonnements lorsque ceux-ci étaient bancals. Mais Karine fonctionnait pas du tout de la même manière.

Elle préférait s'appuyer sur des exemples artistiques. Ils avaient le mérite de permettre un détachement et de donner des points de vue différents. La pièce en question lui avait fait comprendre qu'être victime n'empêchait pas d'être coupable. Elle, en restant dans une position passive, croyait qu'on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Mais même cela ne permettait pas de se dédouaner.

* * *

Citation de Publius Syrus.


	7. Chapitre 7

« La vie est un mystère qu'il faut vivre et non un problème à résoudre »

Rebecca entassait ses objets préférés dans un sac. Il y avait quoi ? Un petit album de photo qu'elle avait fait à ses douze ans, une petite boite où il y avait son ancienne carte d'identité ainsi que le bracelet qu'elle portait lors de son séjour à la maternité, et puis son MP4, son ordi portable, sa tablette, tous les gadgets que ses parents lui avaient offerts à la belle époque.

Mais la jeune étudiante ne pouvait emporter toute sa chambre, ni son lit à baldaquin, mais cette idée fut vite balayée par la haine nouvelle qu'elle vouait à sa mère. Elle avait déjà enlevé les affiches au mur et ses fringues de son dressing. Toute son existence était dans des cartons. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'avait plus de maison.

Il y avait deux jours, elle était rentrée de la soirée de fiançailles de Cass'. Elle marchait pieds nus et avait beaucoup de mal à avancer. Sa mère était assise à la table, un verre de vin dans la main, elle lisait un magasine. Elle avait regardé sa fille de haut en bas comme si elle examinait un acarien. Et elle s'était moquée de sa pitoyable performance.

Rebecca ne comprenait pas à quoi servaient ces moqueries, il n'y avaient qu'elles dans la pièce. Pourquoi la rabaisser ? Ensuite, sa mère n'avait pas manquer de dégommer son excuse arguant que son amie avait du prendre de bonnes photos pour la faire chanter. Rebecca sentait son ventre se retourner sûrement l'effet de l'alcool ou alors celui des mots de sa mère. Elle n'appréciait pas les médisances sur Cassandra.

D'accord elle ne l'appelait pas « ma meilleure amie » et elle ne s'était jamais confié à elle autour d'un paquet de marshmallow cependant elle l'appréciait. Elle la fréquentait depuis une dizaine d'années et avait fini par l'estimer. Alors les mots de sa mère la mettait en colère. Cette mère qui n'arrêtait pas de la blesser. Cette mère qui l'avait tant déçue. Cette mère qui faisait comme si elle-même n'avait pas les yeux rougis. Cette mère qui avait toujours la gueule grande ouverte.

— Mais ferme la ! T'es qui pour la critiquer ? (Sa voix déraillait. Elle dut s'appuyer contre le cadran de la porte pour pouvoir entièrement se concentrer sur sa rage.) Elle a vingt-deux ans, elle est déjà fiancée, elle a déjà un travail assuré, et personne ne veut la poignarder dans le dos. Alors que toi, t'es qu'une quadragénaire sans emploi, sans mari, et complètement dépendante de sa milliardaire de mère alors ferme-la bien fort !

Rebecca partit dans sa chambre avant que sa mère ne réagisse. Elle avait rampé jusqu'à son lit et oublié ces deux dernières heures. Alors quelle surprise avait-elle eu le lendemain.

Elles petit-déjeunaient toutes les deux, comme tous les matins. Rebecca tentait de se réhydrater en vidant une bouteille de jus. Et Katzilla avait lâché sa bombe en annonçant, avec un calme à toute épreuve :

— Il me semble que tu souhaites t'affranchir de tes parents. Ton souhait est exhaussé, tu es désormais pleinement responsable de toi-même. Par charité, je continuerai de régler les frais universitaires.

— Attends... tu me mets à la rue ?

— Le prends pas comme cela Rebecca tu vas goûter à la liberté. C'est le rêve de tous les jeunes. Tu as une semaine pour déménager. J'y vais avant d'être en retard. Bonne journée.

Elle qui n'avait jamais osé avoir une pensée critique sur sa mère se retrouvait à la haïr sans modération. Habiter chez sa mère c'était comme l'hôtel. Mais un hôtel tout frais payés avec repas servis, service pressing garantis, nettoyage compris, cadeau surprise à l'occasion, wi-fi gratuit, aucune préoccupation concernant l'électricité, l'eau, les produits nécessaires à la maison... Pourquoi vouloir la liberté quand on créchait au paradis ?

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de plonger dans un monde sérieux et morne. Mais ce qui était bien avec Katzilla c'était que la notion de choix n'existait pas. Rebecca avait du faire une liste de ses amis, la liste n'était pas longue puisque tout le monde ne méritait (ou ne supportait) pas son amitié. Et dans cette liste, elle avait barré les noms un par un. Ses amis se divisaient en deux catégories : ceux qu'elle ne pouvait supporter h24 et ceux qui ne pouvaient la supporter h24.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui serait susceptible de l'accepter telle qu'elle était, avec sa condescendance et ses airs supérieurs. Elle saisit son portable et adressa un message texte à son coiffeur. « J'ai quelque chose à te rendre. Donne-moi ton adresse. »

Il était neuf heures, son coiffeur devait être en train de décuver puisqu'il lui donna le renseignement sans tergiverser. Génial, elle n'avait plus qu'à se faire belle et être convaincante. De toute façon, ce type était fou d'elle, il suffisait qu'elle mette le bon mascara.

Karine était complètement angoissée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il devait à chaque fois écarter sa main de sa bouche pour pas qu'elle se ronge les ongles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Quand il s'était réveillée, elle était coincée dans cette position.

— Je vais mourir ma mère va me tuer.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— J'ai dormi chez toi Albin : ma mère va d'abord me torturer pour avoir les informations, puis elle va me tuer lentement comme dans le dernier épisode d'Esprit Criminel. Ensuite, elle va balancer mon corps dans le jardin sans sépulture parce qu'elle m'aura reniée grâce à un rite vaudou.

— Tu... tu as beaucoup d'imagination, vraiment. Mais là c'est lundi matin, il faut que tu te concentres, que tu te bouges et que tu ailles en cours.

— Les cours ! Mon Dieu, je suis morte. Ils vont me mettre au bûcher !

— Bon arrête de penser et vas dans la salle de bain je vais trouver à manger et ensuite je t'accompagne au lycée.

Karine dans un éclair de lucidité se leva et partit s'arranger dans la salle de bain. Albin, lui, alla chauffer des boissons et prit quelques viennoiseries le but était qu'ils mangent sur le chemin aussi il mit les boissons dans des bouteilles.

Hier, ils avaient passé une soirée très agréable. La sincérité pouvait aussi avoir de bons côtés, ça semblait limpide vu leurs rires. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait encore plus quand la jeune fille défendait ses propres idéaux, ses opinions, que quand elle adoptait les siennes.

Pas qu'il pensait que ses idées étaient meilleures – ce n'était pas le cas – par contre les discutions étaient bien plus enrichissantes et stimulantes. Et même s'ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à un compromis satisfaisant, ils n'en gardaient pas rancœur longtemps. Ce n'étaient que des idées.

Albin regarda la jeune fille se rendre en cours en trottinant. Elle vit les derniers de sa classe entrer à l'autre bout du couloir. Vicky la vit et lui sourit. Avec l'innocence qui la caractérisait, elle fit un croche-patte au lycéen devant elle. Il s'accrocha à plusieurs de ses amis qui tombèrent avec lui. Karine eut ainsi le temps d'arriver comme une fleur et même d'aider ses camarades.

Albin, lui, prit la direction de l'hôpital, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

— Alors ? questionna Mégane pendant qu'elles copiaient le cours. Toute la nuit, avec Albin ?

Karine voyait que Vicky et Mélanie étaient pendues à ses lèvres. Jenny, par conte, semblait s'être endormie.

— Il n'y a aucune raison de sourire, il ne se passera rien avec lui.

— Oh alors t'es de nouveau amoureuse de Dan ? demanda Vicky.

— J'admets que mes sentiments sont peu clairs mais ce n'est pas par rapport à ça que je disais ça. Dan a sa vie, dont je ne fais plus parti. Et Albin peut trouver mieux que moi.

— Mieux que Sainte Karine ? Je demande à voir.

— Crois-moi c'est pas bien compliqué.

— Ça suffit les discutions là-bas ! tonna la voix de leur vieux prof d'histoire.

— À croire que l'on joue nos vies, faudrait qu'il se calme.

Vicky, Mégane et Karine lui sourirent. Même si le prof les avait dans son collimateur, elles aimaient avoir cours toutes ensemble.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Rebecca portait son sac à main et un gâteau industrielle. Elle se tenait debout attendant que la porte s'ouvre.

— Tu veux quoi ? demanda le jeune homme torse nu.

— Je viens te faire un cadeau.

— Je veux pas de toi, arrête de m'harceler.

— Moi ? Te harceler ? Arrête un peu tes fantasmes.

En face d'elle, il soupira et commença à fermer la porte. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le panneau.

— Ta mère t'a pas éduqué ou quoi ? On ne ferme pas la porte au nez !

— Putain Casse-Couilles pourquoi tu m'emmerdes ?

— J'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-elle. J'aimerais que tu m'héberges.

Accoudé contre son bar, il se plia de rire. Il s'accrochait au meuble et se tenait le ventre.

— Ma pauvre, t'es vraiment folle. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Je suis à la rue et j'ai pas les moyens d'aller à l'hôtel alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait cohabiter et passer des soirées télé à insulter nos parents.

— À la rue ? Tu te souviens que la semaine dernière tu m'as payé quatre-vingt balles juste pour que je te lave les cheveux.

— Ma mère a changé ses plans.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours trouvé cette jeune fille spéciale. Avec elle, rien n'avait de sens. Il n'arrivait pas, par exemple, à s'expliquer pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pas alors qu'elle lui avait fait perdre son emploi. C'était incompréhensible qu'il n'ait aucune rancune.

— Putain Reb, pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

— Je viens de te le dire, soupira-t-elle en entrant et s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Elle fouilla sur le plan de table pour trouver un couteau.

— Tu vas quand même pas me laisser à la rue. Il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi.

— Ferme-là un peu. Pourquoi tu vas pas chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Si j'avais eu le choix, soit sûr que je n'aurais jamais opté pour ta saleté d'appartement de seconde zone.

Gary sentait sa tête menacer d'exploser. Il ne voulait pas cohabiter, encore moins avec une femme. Il allait devenir un batteur célèbre, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un bobo en couple. Et puis il s'agissait de Rebe-casse-couilles quand même. Comme cliente, elle était rigolote mais à vivre tous les jours, c'était complètement différent, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la supporter.

— Je te préviens, tu respectes pas les règles : tu vas dormir sur un banc. (Rebecca hocha la tête vigoureusement.) Un : On partage l'appart', on partage les taches, le loyer et tout le reste. Deux : t'es pas à l'hôtel alors t'as intérêt à bosser.

— Ça, ça va avec la première clause, non ?

— Non, parce que j'ai dit « deux » comme tu l'as entendu. Trois : je ne t'es jamais vu sans maquillage, je veux pas que ça change.

— Le maquillage n'est pas un masque, il ne sert qu'à embellir.

— Ceux qui sont vraiment beau n'ont pas besoin de s'embellir. Et arrête de me couper, ça m'aide pas. Donc dernier point : il faut que ce soit clair dans ta tête, je ne suis ni ton fils, ni ton mec.

— C'est pas comme si j'en avais envie.

— C'est partagé, sauf que les nanas ont tendance à materner le monde entier.

— Bon c'est fini ?

— Oui, je vois rien d'autre.

— Parce que je voudrais que tu m'aides à transporter mes affaires.

— Rêve.

— Dont un écran plasma.

Le jeune homme prit ses clefs.

— C'est où ?

Karine se demandait si Vicky avait conscience des rumeurs. Leurs camarades la suivaient continuellement du regard pas parce qu'elles étaient envieuses ou qu'ils sentaient leur cœur battre au fin fond de leur caleçon. Tous ceux qui observaient Vicky scrutaient le moindre de ses gestes destinés à Mégane. Ils cherchaient les indices confirmant ou infirmant l'ouï-dire sur le couple que formeraient les deux lycéennes.

En tout cas, elles faisaient comme si elles ne voyaient rien. C'était peut-être voulu. Chacune possédait un regard assez menaçant pour tenir à l'écart les plus curieux. Elles se dirigeaient toutes les cinq au self quand le portable de Karine sonna. Elle s'inquiéta en voyant le nom d'Albin apparaître sur l'écran et décrocha aussitôt.

— Ça va ? Il y a un soucis ?

— Mmh... oui c'est une façon de voir les choses, effectivement.

— Albin, sois un peu plus explicite s'il te plaît je suis à deux doigts de la syncope.

— Es-tu libre ?

— Là tout de suite ? J'ai une heure et demie de trou mais...

— Pourrais-tu me rejoindre ? Si ça te dérange pas bien sûr.

Karine consulta ses amies du regard.

— Ça vous dérange si je..., articula-t-elle en fait elle considéra à peine leur réponse car elle était aussi curieuse qu'inquiète.

Albin semblait paniqué. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Est-ce qu'il cessait de lui cacher ses faiblesses ? Elle partit rapidement le rejoindre, il l'attendait déjà devant le lycée. Ils s'enlacèrent avant d'aller acheté des sandwichs qu'ils mangeraient assis sur un banc.

Il avait osé appelé la jeune fille parce qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à sa situation. La veille, il s'était passé quelque chose de très important pour lui, quelque chose qui avait le gabarit pour démolir sa nouvelle vie. Vers dix-huit heures, alors qu'ils étaient bien installés avec un verre à la main, Karine lui avait demandé comment il s'était relevé de sa dépression.

Elle lui avait donné le choix, il avait tout à fait le droit de se taire s'il trouvait que c'était trop personnel ou qu'il en avait juste pas envie. La vérité sur sa guérison, il ne l'avait révélée à personne, parce qu'il aurait voulu en parler à Vinko. Sauf que celui-ci était désormais indisponible et indésirable. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance.

Une petite voix lui disait que cela devait lui servir de leçon : même ton meilleur ami peut être un inconnu donc reste sur tes gardes et ne te laisse pas aveugler par de bons sentiments. D'un autre côté, cette solitude forcée lui pesait. Un peu comme s'il se trouvait perdu en pleine forêt primaire, il avait l'impression de ne plus être un homme, il perdait ses meilleures facultés.

Et là apparaissait Karine, elle lui rendait son humanité et lui permettait d'avoir un lien avec cette civilisation qu'il avait tant haïe. Avec Karine, c'était différent, elle concentrait le meilleur des deux parties. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance peu importe l'alarme qui raisonnait dans son cœur dérouillé.

De toute façon, s'était-il dit, rien ne pouvait faire plus de mal que la trahison de Vinko. Alors il lui avait montré la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée. Celle-ci expliquait que sa mère était à l'hôpital, qu'elle était enfin d'accord pour lui faire part de sa maladie et qu'elle serait certainement enchantée de sa visite. Karine avait été tellement surprise de cette nouvelle qu'elle avait failli lâcher son verre. Pour moins de danger, elle avait posé l'objet puis s'était tournée vers lui avide d'informations supplémentaires.

Mais cette histoire n'avait pas de suite. Certes sa mère était peut-être mourante mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Il appréciait son père même si celui-ci était incapable de prendre position. Sa mère était à l'opposé, une fois sûre et certaine, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne à passer son temps à clamer ses idéaux chez elle, tout passer par des non-dits, du suggéré, des regards, des gestes. Il se souvenait, dans son enfance qu'elle ne lui avait jamais caressé la tête ou joue. C'était une maman qui ne jouait pas, qui ne rigolait pas, qui ne lui lisait pas d'histoire. En fait, elle semblait tout faire par obligation et c'est ainsi qu'il en déduisit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il supposa que c'était à cause de sa différence parce que tout était relié à ça dans sa vie.

Quand il avait lu la lettre, certes il s'était inquiété mais bien vite il avait fait disparaître ce sentiment. Puis sans que ce se soit voulu, il avait imaginé sa mère sur le canapé à côté de lui. Elle portait toujours des vêtements simples, très peu de bijoux et de luxueux talons. Elle le regardait avec indifférence puis secouait doucement la tête et portait son regard sur autre chose. Comme si sa dépression ne l'étonnait même pas.

Sa mère, il la détestait, pas autant qu'il aurait voulu mais il la détestait. Il ne supportait pas ses jugements, surtout sur lui. Alors peu importe que ce ne soit pas des sentiments très positifs, il s'en était servis pour remonter la pente. Et ça avait marché. C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il permettrait à quelqu'un de le regarder de haut, peu importe qu'il ait quasiment plus d'amour-propre et qu'il soit terrorisé par l'idée de se tromper.

Karine avait été très gentille – adorable Karine – elle l'avait écouté, elle avait compatis mais elle lui avait aussi clairement dit qu'il devait régler ce problème qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle était convaincue qu'on ne pouvait pas juste faire table rase du passé parce celui-ci était comme du chewing-gum coller sous une semelle qui s'incrustait dès qu'on avançait. On ne se débarrasse pas de son passé, on apprend à vivre avec.

C'était curieux de se laisser convaincre par Karine, mais ses arguments étaient valables. Même Gary conservait des liens avec sa mère, bien que ce soit pas téléphone. Albator aussi, il allait dîner assez régulièrement chez son ancien tuteur qui, de ce qu'il savait, était assez sympa. La famille ne remplaçait pas les amis mais elle avait au moins le mérite de ne pas pouvoir disparaître sans laisser de trace. Plus Karine parlait, plus il s'était dit qu'il aurait effectivement aimé avoir un fort derrière lui où se replier en cas d'échec.

Voilà ce qui l'avait conduit à essayer d'aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital. Le problème c'était qu'il était resté une demi-heure debout devant la bâtisse. Il n'avait pas eu les couilles d'entrer, il avait eu beaucoup trop peur. Encore une fois, Karine fut très compréhensive. Elle ne considérait pas ça comme un échec mais comme une tentative. C'était rassurant de parler de cela avec elle, ça l'apaisait même s'il se sentait diminué.

* * *

De notre très estimé Gandhi.


	8. Chapitre 8

« Ils disent _un véritable ami m'aidera si je me mets dans la merde_ mais non, un bienveillant t'empêchera de t'y mettre »

Mélanie revint vers elles en tentant de cacher son sourire.

— Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai entendu.

— Laisse-moi essayer, répondit Vicky, quelqu'un a dit que tu étais intelligente.

— Non. Ça te concernait toi.

— Si tu as entendu que je suis la plus belle, l'incarnation d'Aphrodite, ça n'a rien d'une surprise.

— Non ! C'est moi la numéro un !

— Les filles, on s'en tape. Mel' balance ta bombe.

— Y'a des types qui ont lancé des paris, à propos de votre couple.

Mégane éclata de rire mais Vicky insista pour savoir les noms.

— À quoi ça t'avance ?

— Puisque le pari est sur nous, on va récupérer les sous !

— J'adore cette idée, allons-y !

Elles se sont bien trouvées, pensa Mélanie en les voyant s'inviter à la table de la dizaine de lycéens qu'elle avait surpris. Et bizarrement elle les appréciait beaucoup, même Vicky qu'elle avait tant détestée. Elles avaient la qualité de ne pas la juger. Bon, il arrivait parfois que Vicky l'appelle M la Mytho mais ce n'était jamais méchant. En plus de cela, elles étaient tordantes passer des heures avec elles n'avait rien d'une torture.

Pendant que le jeune couple réglait ses comptes, Jenny put lui montrer les photos de ce qu'elle avait fabriqué c'est-à-dire une coupole, un couvercle à bougie, un porte-manteau et une petite figurine pour porte-clef. C'étaient des objets simples mais très jolis. C'était étrange de constater que Jenny était douée, ça avait quelque chose d'irréel, comme si ça ne pouvait arriver qu'en rêve. Karine eut le temps de revenir avant que Vicky et Mégane les rejoignent.

— Alors quel est votre butin ?

— Quarante balles, sourit Vicky.

— Vous auriez du venir, ils avaient une de ces têtes !

— Ça fait comme pour les couples hétéros, remarqua Jenny, ce sont les gars qui offrent.

Ses amies la regardèrent, toutes plus ou moins surprises.

— Tu sais que les filles aussi peuvent payer ? demanda Mélanie quelque peu inquiète.

— Mais...

Jenny bégayait tellement, elle était sous le choc.

— À quoi servent les gars ?

— À rien, s'exclamèrent-elles mortes de rire.

— Au fait Mégane, tu finis tard ce soir ? questionna Karine après que la discussion ait traité plusieurs sujets.

— Aujourd'hui ? Non pourquoi ?

— Albin semble avoir une nouvelle idée, il aimerait faire une répétition.

— Pour moi, c'est bon mais ta mère va accepter ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu as passé quasiment tout le week-end chez Albin.

Le visage de Karine se décomposa lentement.

— Eh la flaque, il suffit de lui mentir si tu veux être libre pour ce soir.

— Moi je peux t'aider à inventer un mensonge, s'exclama aussitôt la belle blonde ravie. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas fait ça !

— T'as besoin d'un cure ma pauvre, rit Mégane qui se questionnait de plus en plus sur le passif de sa nouvelle amie – certes elle avait entendu des rumeurs mais pour elle ce n'était pas du tout suffisant pour se faire une idée. Bon qu'est-ce qui pourrait convaincre ta mère ?

— Que je sois avec vous, ça la rassurerait même si objectivement ça devrait pas.

— Bah voilà, tu lui racontes ça, tu te tailles et tu reviens dans la nuit avec ta culpabilité et ta dépravation.

— Ou alors, parce que ton idée est bien allumée et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai dépravée, vous venez toutes, comme ça ce n'est plus un mensonge.

Ses quatre amis la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

— Je croyais que c'était une répétition.

— Oui et vous pourrez faire des commentaires, préparer l'apéro, ou tout ce que vous voulez.

— Préparer l'apéro, répéta Mélanie dubitative.

Aucun doute que Karine venait de prendre dix ans d'un coup. Bientôt, elle leur proposerait de bruncher.

— Je ne crois pas que ton albinos sera ravi de nous ouvrir sa porte.

— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Et puis c'est pour la bonne marche du groupe.

Ses amies finirent peu à peu par être d'accord ce qui l'a ravie. Mélanie était bien plus sympa quand elle ne voulait pas lui piquer quelque chose. Vicky semblait faire des efforts – peut-être était-ce du à Mégane ? – en tout cas, elle comptait bien en profiter. Mégane était l'amie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Seule Jenny ne semblait pas vraiment en forme, ce qui était compréhensible vu que Hugo l'ignorait toujours. Du coup, Karine était vraiment contente qu'elle se soit plu à cet atelier, ça lui permettait de décompresser et d'oublier un peu ses soucis. D'autant plus que sa mère l'avait apparemment encore oubliée, pas au profit d'une bouteille mais d'un homme maintenant.

Son inquiétude ne diminua pas quand elle s'aperçut que Jenny avait séché la majorité de ses cours de l'après-midi. Ses deux meilleures amies étaient en train de l'inonder de messages. Mégane hésitait à leur dire ce qu'elle savait. À savoir qu'elle avait surpris Jenny en pleurs dans les escaliers.

Jenny avait fait tomber ses affaires de cours à un intercours et ce fut Hugo qui lui ramassa. Il lui avait fourré les cahiers dans les bras puis était parti.

Comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'elle elle était Jenny, il ne pouvait pas juste détourner le regard comme si elle était une personne quelconque. Il ne la regardait pas, elle n'existait pas. Jenny détestait ce sentiment d'insignifiance. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle ressentait face aux moqueries. Et elle n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre.

Alors elle s'était assise et avait laissé les passants qui murmuraient en la regardant. Et une fois entourée de silence, elle se laissa aller à pleurer. Quand Mégane l'avait trouvée, elle avait été morte de honte. Mais aussi soulagée, la belle lycéenne avait osé espérer que son enfer s'amenuise – même si elle ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot. Mégane se tut sur tout cela, elle avait fait une promesse et ne pouvait revenir dessus.

Et puis Jenny apparut en trottinant. Vicky et Karine, mères poules qu'elles étaient, lui sautèrent dessus. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps, pressées de voir la tête d'Albin quand il constaterait les cinq lycéennes devant sa porte. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de les empêcher d'entrer et elles s'installèrent dans son salon sous ses yeux ahuris.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Karine avec son sourire le plus rassurant, elles seront in-vi-sibles. Ça va ? Tu t'en remets ?

— Je suppose. Au moins, ça m'occupera l'esprit. Tu es prête ?

Karine lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

— Prête. Allons-y.

Les garçons avaient déjà tout branché, les deux jeunes filles n'eurent qu'à s'installer. Ils ne jouèrent aucune chanson car il fallait régler l'instrumental d'une nouvelle chanson. Albin avait déjà une idée générale du rythme mais il y avait beaucoup d'ajouts et de modifications à faire.

Les différents membres donnèrent leur avis sur les paroles et initièrent les changements de dernière minute. Au bout de trois heures de travail, ils présentèrent l'ébauche de « Capture le rêve » à leur trois spectatrices qui avaient du se trouver des occupations.

Vicky s'était achetée un livre qui instaurait un programme pour prendre soin de soi. Elle était sûre de pouvoir sentir les bourrelets se former sur ses hanches, et cela devait cesser. Puisqu'elle était trop fauchée pour la salle de sport, elle n'avait plus qu'à se rabattre sur le parc de la ville avec les autres pauvres.

Mais ce bouquin disait que le sport ne suffisait pas, elle allait aussi devoir surveiller sa bouffe, manger des trucs verts voir rouges... Ça lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Mélanie avait alterné entre tricoter une écharpe et dessiner des esquisses pour ses futures créations vestimentaires. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que Vinko était venu ici, il y avait certainement dîné, il avait été à la place de Mégane en train de jouer de son instrument.

Ici, elle se sentait comme sur un pont, en danger comme si n'importe qui pouvait se retourner contre elle et la tuer d'un geste. Elle se fit violence pour rester afin de ne vexer personne. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas la seule victime du Vinkopathe dans la pièce.

Jenny, pour sa part, essaya de travailler un peu. Mélanie lui donnait un coup de main par intermittence. Elle échangeait aussi des textos avec les deux John – ils lui parlaient de l'épave qu'ils avaient trouvé et de toutes les modifications à apporter pour que l'engin puisse de nouveau rouler.

Albin lui ayant permis d'emprunter son ordinateur portable – sous la surveillance des deux des deux autres lycéennes – et la belle rousse put faire des recherches. Elle s'y connaissait très peu en mécanique, c'était comme apprendre une nouvelle langue. Et ça lui convenait puisque pour une fois, elle comprenait ce qu'elle lisait.

Quand le jeune groupe leur demanda leur avis sur le premier jet, elles furent abominablement sincères. Elles étaient des critiques exigeantes et sans demi-mesure. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, les Albinos souhaitaient atteindre le sommet de leur art et tout ce qui pouvait les aider était bienvenu. Leur opinion leur permit d'enchaîner une nouvelle phase de travail, encore et toujours sur la même chanson.

Ce fut Mélanie qui leur rappela qu'il était important de manger. Elle proposa de cuisiner puisqu'elle n'était pas très occupée. Vicky voulut l'aider mais elle fut éjectée de la cuisine au bout de cinq minutes (les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas encore capables de cohabiter dans un espace si restreint).

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble en cercle autour de la petite table basse. Le groupe d'amis fit ses compliments au chef qui avait cuisiné un plat simple mais succulent. Tous passèrent une soirée agréable en discutant de tout et de rien, en se moquant impunément de chacun et de soi-même.

Vicky sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait était assis autour de cette table. Sa mère n'était pas du genre à appeler le soir pour de longue discussion installées dans un lit moelleux. Et son père devait être occupé à roucouler avec sa nouvelle chérie. La jeune fille décrocha donc en s'attendant à entendre la voix d'un quelconque prétendant. Aussi elle crut qu'une bombe nucléaire avait été déclenchée quand elle reconnut la voix de Jenna.

— Je peux savoir où vous êtes ?

Cette petite avait une voix tellement autoritaire qu'elle répondit automatiquement.

— Il est vingt heures et je suis toute seule, à la maison, avec Willy.

— Quoi ? Mais où sont les parents ?

Autour de la table, les jeunes commençaient à écouter sa discussion.

— Ils sont partis pour un « week-end en thalasso ».

— Mais on est en début de semaine.

Même si elles étaient au téléphone, Vicky sentit sa belle-sœur lever les yeux au ciel.

— Sans blague ?

— Bon... euh... Vous avez mangé ?

— Évidemment que oui, et Willy est couché depuis une demi heure. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est si vous rentrez ce soir pour savoir si je verrouille la porte ou pas.

Vu la situation, Vicky lui pardonna le fait qu'elle lui parle comme à une attardée. Elle lui confirma qu'elles serraient là avant vingt-et-une heure puis raccrocha. Ensuite elle dut exposer la situation à ses amis (nouveaux, anciens et potentiels). Jenny et elles passèrent cinq minutes à pourrir leur parent en tentant de déterminer lequel était le pire.

Elles reçurent tout le soutient de leurs amis qui leur proposèrent leur aide pour tout ce qui pouvait leur causer des difficultés. Jenny en eu les larmes aux yeux. Mais pour Vicky, cela ne fit qu'accentuer la rage qu'elle éprouvait contre son père. Et dire qu'elle avait stupidement cru qu'il y aurait une évolution. _Niet_ , _nada_ , c'étaient toujours ses femmes avant ses filles.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et Vicky répondit avec rage. Peu importe qui était à l'autre bout du fil, il payerait pour Will.

— Vicky ? s'étrangla la voix.

La lycéenne sursauta et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille pour le regarder bouche bée.

— Merci, c'est mon portable, dit Gary en récupérant son bien.

Les yeux de Vicky s'agrandirent au point que le jeune homme crut que ceux-ci allaient juste tomber de leur cavité et rouler dans l'assiette.

— Tu te tapes ma sœur, articula-t-elle difficilement avec une grimasse de dégoût.

— Quoi ? Mais non !

— Il a toujours été clair que tu avais des goûts de chtarbé que les plus gentils qualifient d' « originaux » mais qui en toute franchise sont réellement et objectivement horribles, effrayants et certainement illégaux mais sortir avec Rebecca... Tu es allé trop loin sur l'échelle du mauvais goût mon pauvre. Il faudrait que vos recettes servent à payer sa cure, ajouta la jeune fille à l'attention des autres membres du groupe, et rapidement parce que coucher avec Rebecca a des effets secondaires incurables.

Si Vicky avait eu un cœur et qu'elle aurait annoncé le décès de quelqu'un, elle aurait eu exactement la même tête. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire tandis que Gary était en train d'essayer de convaincre la belle lycéenne qu'il ne sortait pas avec sa sœur. Mais autant parler à un sourd. Elle n'envisageait même pas qu'il puisse dire la vérité. Elle ne faisait que répéter qu'elle comprenait qu'il ait honte de la situation et qu'elle l'aiderait à rompre dès qu'il le voudrait. Gary avait fini par se résigner surtout parce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre les autres se moquer de lui.

Mis à part cette partie de rigolade, ils eurent vite fait de ranger la table et de nettoyer la vaisselle. Albin dut les convaincre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ranger la vaisselle, il saurait le faire. Certains se laissèrent convaincre avec plus de facilité que d'autres.

— On reprend la répet' ?

— Non Albator, tu oublies que certaines ont cours demain.

Les concernées soufflèrent de dépit alors que le batteur riait doucement, heureux de ne plus en être.

— On devrait plutôt les raccompagner chez elles, on finira une prochaine fois.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en peu de temps ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Ils ne firent qu'un petit bout de chemin ensemble puisqu'ils habitaient chacun à des lieux différents.

Mégane et Gary partirent à droite, la jeune fille était bien décidée à découvrir la vérité à propos de cette histoire avec Rebecca. Elle avait peur que son ami soit en danger. Cette Rebecca déclenchait des alarmes sur son chemin.

Red s'était retrouvé avec les deux bimbos. Une était occupée à harceler sa sœur, l'autre lui parlait bécane. Mais il se surprit à rire avec la belle rousse à la mémoire si sélective (elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé et même qui était Vinko).

Albin pour sa part avait prévu qu'il finirait par rester seul avec Karine après que Mélanie ait pris son bus. Après ce qu'il s'était passé ce midi et la veille, il était certain de compter à ses yeux il ne lui restait qu'à déterminer si c'était en tant qu'ami ou si leur relation pouvait encore évoluer. Mais il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de lui sauter dessus sans préavis. Alors il lui fit la causette.

Ils discutèrent surtout de films et de séries mais ça leur allait bien. Le jeune homme l'encouragea également à lui montrer les textes qu'elle écrivait – même si elle jurait les grands dieux que ce n'était pas potable. Ils se quittèrent en se faisant la bise et Karine sentit ses joues pleines de feu d'artifices quand elle sentit la peau d'Albin contre la sienne.

Quand elle rentra sa mère l'attendait en embuscade.

— Alors vous avez bien travaillé ?

— Oui, plutôt bien.

— Je t'ai fait une assiette. Elle est au frigo.

— Hum...j'ai déjà mangé.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil.

— Un paquet de gâteau, ce n'est pas un repas ma chouette.

— J'ai pris une assiette de riz maman, mais je récupérerai ce que tu as laissé de côté pour mon déjeuner demain. Bonne nuit maman.

— ...Oui, bonne nuit ma chouette.

Et voilà, sa fille n'avait même plus besoin d'être nourrie. Elle était définitivement inutile se dit la mère en s'asseyant devant son feuilleton.

Quand Albator franchit la porte de l'appartement, il eut l'impression d'entrer dans une colocation étudiante. Ça sentait le vernis, il y avait des soutiens-gorges aux poignets des portes, tous les magasines de la presse féminine sur des tables ou par terre en confettis. La petite Jenna était assise comme une fleur, au milieu du bazar fait de linges et de jouets, en train de lire.

Elle les ignorait royalement et chaque page qu'elle tournait fouettait l'air. La jeune homme lut le mot laissé par les parent qui n'avait rien de rassurant même s'il finissait par « On revient bientôt ». Bientôt, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mais Red fut encore plus estomaqué par l'attitude des deux lycéennes qui s'installèrent dans le canapé et allumèrent la télé.

— Vous ne vérifiez pas s'il y a tout ce qu'il faut ?

— T'inquiète pas, on verra au moment venu.

Jenna partit dans sa chambre furieuse et prit soin de claquer la porte. Sous ses yeux ahuris, les deux meilleures amies s'interrogèrent quelque peu sur son emportement avant de hausser les épaules. Cette petite le touchait, entre ses parents et ses sœurs, elle n'était pas gâtée.

Il retourna le mot parental qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et écrivit « Si besoin » accompagné de son numéro de portable. Cet endroit lui rappelait un peu trop le foyer pour qu'il reste insensible.

Les rires de Mégane et Gary avaient du réveiller quelques couches-tôt mais c'était moins qu'un détail. Ils s'amusaient bien. Il y avait quelque chose de curieux dans le phénomène de groupe qui faisait qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'en groupe. Elle ne crachait pas dans la soupe, c'était vraiment cool d'être réuni, preuve en était cette soirée. Mais elle n'appréciait pas moins de pouvoir connaître quelqu'un un peu plus personnellement. Comme ce qu'il se passait avec Gary, elle avait la sensation d'avoir un ami en plus de faire partie d'un groupe.

— C'est celle-là ?

Mégane hocha la tête.

— Comment tu la reconnais ? Elle est exactement comme toutes les autres.

La jeune fille sourit et pointa la boite aux lettres du doigt.

— L'astuce des facteurs.

— Génial, maintenant je passe pour un con.

Elle rit de nouveau.

— Aller ! au lit petit fille, prescrit le batteur prêt à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et garde mon secret !

Ils se quittèrent dans la bonne humeur. Mégane était ravie de retrouver la douce chaleur de sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci était assise dans les escaliers, occupée à faire des mots croisés.

— Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sa fille hocha la tête en prenant soin d'enlever ses chaussures à l'entrée comme sa mère l'exiger depuis vingt ans.

— Tu t'es faite raccompagner ?

— Oui, par Gary puisque la nuit était tombée.

Sa mère hocha la tête doucement avec attention.

— Ces petits hommes ont finalement un peu de jugeote.

Elle retourna à sa grille de mots sans sermon ni reproche. Mais Mégane conclut de cela qu'elle était prête à entendre sa révélation.

— Je sors avec Vicky, et je vous laisserai pas interférer.

Allison n'eut aucun geste ou changement d'attitude prouvant qu'elle avait entendu, elle remplit deux mots de sa grille. Ainsi sa fille monta rapidement se coucher.

Elle aurait voulu rester dans les escaliers pour finir ses mots croisés mais elle dut se résoudre à rejoindre son mari qui regardait un match car elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Et pourtant elle avait prié, ça oui ! Elle avait tout fait pour sa fille. Quand, à six ans, celle-ci lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire avec ces p*tains de Légos pour filles, Allison avait commandé un jeu spécial pour que sa fille puisse créer une ville. D'ailleurs la maquette était toujours dans son dressing. Est-ce que c'était à cause de cela que sa fille gâchait sa vie ? Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se résoudre à prendre un studio à côté d'une maison d'arrêt.

— Arrête d'imaginer le pire, lui dit Pierre en caressant les perles de son collier (c'était lui qui lui avait offert).

— Faut bien que l'un de nous le fasse, répliqua sa femme en s'allongeant complètement sur le canapé.

Pierre la couvrit avec une couverture tandis que le match reprenait.

* * *

Citation d'une chanson de Disiz.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour, je tiens à vous laisser une note avant la lecture pour vous expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passe. J'avais prévu de poster plus régulièrement mais j'ai encore été trop ambitieuse: je n'arrivais pas à avancer assez vite pour cela. Je m'excuse donc. Mes concours auront lieu le mois prochain; après cela, je vais me dédier plus sérieusement à cette fanfic que j'adore. En attendant, et c'est une promesse cette fois, on se retrouvera mi-mai. Encore une fois mille excuses et j'espère que cette fanfic sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! **Maneeya**_

* * *

« Quand un arbre tombe, on l'entend, quand la forêt pousse, pas un bruit »

Karine n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir dormi, au contraire même. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas du discuter autant avec Albin avant de dormir. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher – dès qu'elle s'était couchée, la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit. Alors du fond de son plumard, elle avait envoyé un premier message à son ami. Et ils n'avaient même pas vu les heures passer.

Ils s'envoyaient des bouts de texte, des idées de projet, des critiques, des avis...c'était aussi intéressant qu'enrichissant. Et aussi très stimulant, ça l'aidait et la motivait à écrire et travailler ses textes.

Sauf qu'en cours, elle s'écroulait sur la table. Vicky lui tira une mèche de cheveux pour qu'elle se redresse. La prof de langue la fusilla du regard. La jolie lycéenne étouffa un bâillement et tenta de se concentrer sur le travail à faire. Les deux amies faisaient face à deux autres lycéennes qui observaient Vicky comme une araignée.

La première avait de longs cheveux châtain foncé et un style vestimentaire inquiétant. Son amie semblait avoir des origines asiatiques même si sa chevelure tenue par une couette tirait vers le pétrole. Elles se tenaient droites, coincées, essayant de rester dignes face au Mépris. Vicky les narguait en mâchant son chewing-gum. L'ancienne blonde comprenait parfaitement que ses camarades soient furieuses contre Vicky.

— Alors il paraît que tu sors avec Mégane.

La meilleure défense restait l'attaque.

— Ce n'est pas qu'un rumeur.

— Je comprends, elle ressemble à un homme.

— Pas plus que toi.

La jeune fille rougit mais elle n'avait nul part où se cacher. Un cri strident les interrompit. Jenny était pliée sur sa table, morte de rire. Mégane riait à gorge déployée. Une brune, en face d'elles, habituellement bien maquillée, était couverte d'encre. Elle était aussi à deux doigts de pleurer. La totalité de la classe ne tarda pas à se moquer. Leur professeur criait des _¡_ _c_ _á_ _llate !_ désespérés qui ressemblaient à des cris d'oiseaux à travers le brouhaha.

— Tous le monde dehors, s'égosilla-t-elle.

Face à cette perspective de liberté, ils ne tardèrent pas à ramasser leurs affaires et partir.

— Tous sauf vous trois !

Jenny cligna des yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Mégane, elle, essaya de gommer son sourire, mais c'était difficile face à cette petite tentative d'autorité. Et en plus, elle voyait Vicky se moquer de leur sort derrière leur professeure.

Mélanie s'affala dos à un des piliers du hall du bâtiment, Karine s'assit à côté d'elle en sortant son journal intime.

— Vicky tu t'installes pas ?

— Non, j'ai un truc à faire, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle se dirigea droit sur la cousine de Murphy, la même qui lui avait cherché des noises un peu plus tôt, qui roucoulait présentement avec son amoureux. Avec toute la grâce qui la distinguait, elle se glissa entre les deux tourtereaux, aussitôt le beau Roméo retrouva tous ses sens dédiés à la belle métisse.

— Je te dérange pas au moins ?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête son trait de salive répondit comme un pendu. La jeune fille passa une bonne dizaine de minutes minaudant auprès de l'heureux élu. Assez pour que Mégane et Jenny aient le temps de sortir de leur classe.

— Alors ? Vous êtes condamnées à cinquante coup de fouets ?

— Malheureusement, par manque de preuve, nous ne serons pas châtiées.

— Je suis hyper triste, fit remarquer Mélanie avec un sérieux à toute épreuve.

Jenny pour sa part s'assit rapidement prêt de son amie d'enfance et tenta d'oublier Hugo qui venait de sortir de sa classe.

— Que fout Vicky ?

— Ta petite amie ? Elle doit faire sa pétasse comme d'habitude.

— Mélanie, un jour, il va t'arriver un accident, offert par moi, lui prédit la concernée qui venait d'arriver.

— À quoi servait ton petit manège ? demanda Mégane qui ne comprenait pas son comportement.

— Je remettais une moche à sa place.

— Tu veux pas recommencer pour que je puisse regarder ? demanda Jenny c'est toujours super pissant.

— Non, ce serait la pousser au suicide. Quoique ça pourrait aussi être drôle.

Mégane accrocha le regard de Karine, complètement paniquée des propos de ses amies.

— Ne cherche pas à comprendre, articula-t-elle silencieusement avec un air résigné.

— On fait quoi cet après-m' ?

— Moi, je vais bosser avec Albin.

— Oui, bosser bien sûr.

Karine leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répondre ou de tenter de la convaincre.

— Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

— Y'a un temps de merde et on est pauvre, on va sûrement s'éclater à l'arrêt de bus. Quoique...on a a l'appart' pour nous toutes seules ! Tu as encore l'occasion de renoncer au lapin blanc pour venir t'éclater avec tes supers copines.

— La prochaine fois, promit Karine.

— Tu vas louper une super soirée.

Albin se reçut une claque quand il sortit et se prit de plein fouet une bourrasque de vent. Il réajusta son écharpe et se mit en route sans tarder.

— Tu es prêt pour notre sortie ?

Surpris, Albin s'écarta rapidement.

— Anna, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, lui rappela-t-il avec toute la patience qu'il avait en stock.

— Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas officialiser mais je te pardonne, sourit la jeune femme en s'accrochant à son bras. Ça ne nous empêche pas de faire une sortie romantique.

— Je suis amoureux de Karine, alors passe à autre chose, conseilla Albin en repoussant son ex petite-amie.

Il se détourna et poursuivit son chemin, laissant Anna seule. Elle se sentait comme quand il avait rompu avec elle. Elle était perdue et ne comprenait pas son erreur, celle qui avait causé la fin de son bonheur.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus qu'il se dise amoureux de Karine et nie tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et puis qu'avait-elle de plus ? Anna était sans aucun doute plus belle, plus intelligente et plus drôle qu'elle. En prime, elle l'aimait elle en était sûre et elle en était fière.

Ça ne devait être qu'un passade. Oui, Albin croyait aimer cette petite lycéenne. Il suffisait qu'elle l'aide à se rendre compte de son erreur.

De son côté, Albin avait retrouvé Karine à la sortie de son lycée et lui demandait si ça la dérangeait de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Il avait réessayé dans la matinée et ça avait été un nouvel échec. Elle accepta et ils firent le chemin dans une ambiance timide et gênée.

— J'ai vraiment apprécié tes textes, finit par dire Albin dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Tu me l'as déjà dit hier, rit la jeune fille gênée.

— Je me répète parce que tu semblais sceptique.

— C'est plutôt normal, je ne suis pas vraiment la ligne directrice du groupe.

— Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit hier, si on ne fait que suivre cette ligne, on aura l'air d'un groupe moraliste dont l'humanité est à prouver. Avec ton texte et son message _carpe diem_ , on est un peu plus dans la vie, la joie, le plaisir de partager son temps avec des gens que l'on aime. C'est un message aussi important que que celui qui prône la tolérance et l'estime de soi.

— Alors dès que j'ai le déclic pour le couplet manquant, je t'enverrai la chanson _a cappella_ pour qu'on puisse ensuite travailler sur l'instrumental. Je voulais te demander autre chose : tu penses quoi des chansons narratives ?

Il se trouvait qu'Albin n'aimait pas trop ce style, au contraire de sa partenaire. Le jeune homme sentait que leur groupe était en bonne voie. En fin de semaine, le producteur verrait leur cinq premières chansons. Il y aura même des professionnels qui leur donneraient quelques conseils pour s'améliorer.

Le producteur leur avait dit de penser à une reprise car, de manière générale, le public était toujours curieux. En plus c'était une bonne façon d'attirer de nouveaux adeptes. Ensuite ils devraient être productifs pour pondre au moins trois nouvelles nouvelles chansons. Et durant les vacances, ce serait leurs premiers concerts sous label. Tout était en train de devenir extraordinaire.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Albin ne voulait pas aller voir sa mère. Maintenant que sa vie se transformait comme il en avait toujours rêvé, il ne voulait pas apporter de problème. Sauf qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'inviter Karine et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait que pénétrer dans la chambre.

Sa mère était debout en train de ranger ses habits dans un besace.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour Albin.

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Pourquoi aurait-il eu une quelconque influence sur sa vie ?

— Alors tu es guérie ?

— C'est exact.

Elle était aussi bavarde que lui, c'était peu pratique pour faire une discussion. Il était sensé accepter son passé grâce à cette discussion mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

— Tu as besoin d'argent ?

Albin secoua la tête quelque peu vexé.

— Alors que veux-tu alors ?

— Simplement discuter.

Sa mère ricana, elle ne l'avait toujours pas regardé.

— J'avais oublié que pour toi, c'est trop demandé, soupira le jeune homme en sortant.

— Qui t'a tenu la main jusqu'ici ? demanda sa mère qui avait fini de ramasser ses affaires.

Son fils l'ignora superbement et partit. Elle fit de même et put apercevoir la fameuse accompagnatrice de son fils. Elle était grande sans forme. Elle se retourna et ancra sans le vouloir son regard. Elle avait l'air stupide. Son fils semblait avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

Vicky se dépêcha de monter les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre parentale elle retourna chaque tiroir à la recherche de son argent de poche hebdomadaire. Elle grimaça en voyant les sous-vêtements affriolants que Jennifer n'avait plus l'âge de porter. Puis elle tomba sur une grande enveloppe rangeait avec soin. Morte de curiosité, la jeune fille l'ouvrit.

C'étaient des papiers envoyés par les avocats, les papiers du divorce.

Le divorce, ça voulait dire que son père et sa mère ne seraient plus ensemble, plus du tout. Elle prit les papiers, son argent de poche, et sortit rapidement.

Le petit quatuor s'acheta du maïs à éclater et elles s'installèrent devant un film drôle. Vicky n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au divorce. Bien sûr, elle savait que ses parents s'étaient séparés, elle n'était pas aveugle. Mais séparés, ce n'était pas la même chose que divorcés.

Divorcés, ça sentait l'échec et le règlement de compte. Pour les divorcés, c'était définitivement fini, ils avaient déjà épuisé dernière chance et dernier recours. Divorcé, c'était vraiment un vilain mot. Moche à écrire, moche à prononcer. Divorcé, c'était réserver à ceux qui s'étaient trompés ça leur collait une marque de honte sur l'épaule.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver à ses parents. C'étaient Will et Kate, une vie d'engueulade et de champagne luxueux. Ils formaient une équipe gagnante, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Finalement, elle laissa ses amies s'amuser et partit dormir. Mégane vint s'enquérir de son état mais elle mentit et prétexta être fatiguée. Elle finit par s'endormir, certaine que Kate et Will divorcés seraient déchaînés.

 _La citation était un proverbe africain._


	10. Chapitre 10

« On prétend éduquer alors qu'en fait on ne veut que contraindre sans employer la force »

— Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu, disait Jenna.

— C'est normal. Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre seule avec Jenny et Vicky.

— C'est rien de le dire, soupira la fillette d'un air tragique.

— Allez, je vais vous raccompagner. Je suis sûre que tu survivras, tu es brillante.

Red ne comprenait pas ce que faisaient les deux lycéennes. D'accord, elles étaient jeunes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être totalement inconscientes.

Jenny cligna des yeux quand elle vit son petit frère et sa petite sœur devant la porte.

— Mais...je croyais que vous étiez dans votre chambre.

— Comme tu vois, ce n'était pas le cas. Bonne nuit. Encore merci Albator.

La collégienne partit directement dans sa chambre sous le regard perdu de sa sœur.

— Tu sais que tu es censée les faire passer avant tout ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et lui ferma la porte au nez.

Albin n'avait jamais été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un. D'un côté, il voulait se préserver au maximum mais d'un autre, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le choix. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de se sentir écouté et soutenu ça agissait comme une drogue. Pourquoi se passer d'un intérêt si bienveillant ?

Karine, en le voyant si dépité du résultat de leur discussion, lui avait conseillé d'extérioriser. Il avait écrit deux couplets mais chaque relecture décuplait sa rage. Sa mère était la seule personne qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tous les autres avaient une attitude logique qui lui était accessible. Mais pas elle. Et puisqu'elle semblait ne pas se soucier de lui, lui non plus, ne souhaitait pas lui accorder une part de son attention. Alors il oublia sa mère et ses sales habitudes.

Une seule chose comptait, son groupe. Oui, il allait tout donner pour les amis qui le soutenaient dans ce projet et cela commençait par écrire et composer de bonnes chansons. Karine et lui avaient travaillé leur texte avec une minutie et une exigence extrême. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire ses devoirs une fois rentrée chez elle qu'elle s'endormit.

— Bengo, les résultats sont arrivés.

L'homme arrêta sa machine et arracha le papier des mains de son apprenti. Il ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut en diagonal, à la recherche des informations sensibles.

— Alors, c'est vraiment votre fille ? Vous avez retrouvé votre famille ?

— Il semblerait, souffla l'homme ahuri. Mais ces tests ne sont jamais sûrs...

— Un test ADN à partir de vos cheveux, c'est plus que sûr. Et puis, c'est pas comme vous aviez pu envoyé le mauvais échantillon : il n'y a pas des dizaines de rousses aux cheveux longs qui se baladent ici.

Bengo hocha doucement la tête. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'il espérait venait de se produire.

— À qui parles-tu si tôt le matin ma chouette ?

Karine mit plusieurs minutes à répondre, le temps de finir d'écrire son message et de l'envoyer.

— Vu comme elle t'ignore, elle est en train de textoter avec son gourou.

— Je parle avec Albin, répondit la jeune fille à sa mère, n'ayant rien entendu des paroles de son père.

Constatant que son frère ricanait, elle comprit qu'elle avait loupé quelque chose et lui demanda des explications.

— Rien, rien.

Il reçut un coup de pied sous la table.

— C'est juste que t'es obnubilée par ton Albin. Il te vend de la drogue ? Parce que blanc sur blanc, ça ne se voit pas.

Karine se sentit trahie par sa fichue famille, même sa mère riait.

— Moi, je suis certain que mon idée de secte n'est pas mauvaise, il a tout du gourou.

— Chéri ! le rabroua sa femme. Ne parle pas ainsi d'un gosse.

— Ce n'est pas un grosse, il a les cheveux blanc. Et en plus, il dévergonde ta fille.

Furieuse de ce qu'elle entendait, la jeune fille en question se leva en vitesse.

— Quand on veut insulter quelqu'un, on apprend à le connaître avant. Sinon, c'est juste de la connerie.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille partit sans oublier de claquer la porte. Et sans débarrasser.

David partit lui aussi, rapidement et discrètement, il ne voulait pas compter parmi les dommages collatéraux. La lycéenne venait tout de même de traiter son père de con ça ne pouvait pas être sans conséquence.

— Alors ? Vos parents sont toujours pas revenus ? s'enquit Mégane.

— Toujours pas, répondit la belle rousse, elle aussi adossée au mur.

— Et aucune nouvelle, ajouta Vicky qui fusillait tous les passants du regard.

— Vous avez toujours de quoi manger au moins ?

— T'inquiète, le congélo est plein.

— Je sais que je critique souvent mes parents, mais les vôtres font grave flipper.

Alors que les jeunes filles profitaient de cette ouverture pour insulter copieusement leur géniteur, Mélanie les regardait sans piper mot.

— Peut-être qu'ils en ont besoin, osa enfin dire la lycéenne.

Toutes ses amies la regardèrent complètement sous le choc.

— Si ça se trouve, ils règlent un problème important et quand ils reviendront, ça ira mieux.

Aucune sembla adhérer à son idée, les deux reines du lycée plissaient les yeux et les membres des Albinos fronçaient les sourcils. Mélanie finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

— Laissez tomber.

La jeune fille n'était pas prête (et n'avait pas envie) de batailler bec et ongle pour une idée.

— Non, explique, demanda aussitôt Mégane, c'est juste qu'on comprend pas.

— C'est juste que les parents aussi sont normaux, il ne sont pas que parents. Si certains ont subitement envie ou besoin de partir, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas arriver à un de nos parents ?

— Ils peuvent en avoir envie. Mais ils ne sont pas censés le faire.

— C'est la moral qui veut ça, mais en fait, rien ne les en empêche. Les parents ne sont pas sélectionnés sur leurs compétences ça se saurait. Alors je me dis qu'il faut relativiser. Attendre leur retour pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et ainsi savoir s'il faut les insulter ou pas. Ne pas s'étonner de ne pas être h24, leur principal centre d'intérêt. Ne pas passer ses nerfs sur eux juste parce qu'on sait qu'ils nous pardonneront. Prendre un peu soin d'eux quoi.

La cloche sonna tandis qu'elles méditaient ces paroles. Elles se dispersèrent pour se rendre à leur cours respectif.

Jenny se préoccupa très peu de son cours d'économie. Les mots de Mélanie ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête.

Quand ils avaient déménagé, sa mère lui avait promis du changement. Elle comptait « s'améliorer en tant que mère et femme ». Jenny attendait toujours ledit changement.

Sa mère était comme les politiques que le papa d'Hugo ne cessait de critiquer « Que des mots, jamais d'actes ». La dernière fois qu'elles avaient vraiment discuté, elle lui avait rabâché qu'une belle ne pouvait pas aimer un moche. Elle s'était retenue de lui répondre qu'une chevelue ne pouvait sortir avec un chauve.

Et elle ne s'était pas sentie mieux après. Alors que sa mère ne soit pas là, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Personne ne pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de l'aider, elle avait tout fait pour la préserver de sa prochaine désillusion amoureuse. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, alors maintenant qu'elle se débrouille.

Vicky était dans le même état qu'elle. Mélanie parlait comme quelqu'un qui avait des parents géniaux. Ce n'était pas du tout son cas.

Ses parents n'avaient pas connaissances de mots tels que « pardon » ou « moral ». Il s'agissait de concepts inutiles, juste bons pour les faibles. Et cela s'appliquait aussi au cercle familiale. Alors Vicky n'était vraiment pas prête à être généreuse avec ses parents.

Son père l'avait abandonnée pour partir au soleil avec sa pétasse rousse. Et sa mère avait oublié qu'elle avait des enfants. Eux ne se préoccupaient visiblement pas d'elle pourquoi ce serait à elle de faire preuve de maturité ?

Karine avait fini son cours et profité de sa pause pour téléphoner à Albin. Ils avaient parlé des chansons puis le sujet avait dérivé sur l'agréable soirée qu'ils avaient passée lundi dernier.

— Alors tu es amie avec Mélanie, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Albin.

— Oui, c'est ça.

— La même Mélanie qui t'as volé, entre guillemets, ton ex-petit-copain, qui t'as publiquement humiliée et qui t'as faite accuser de meurtre ?

— Oui, on parle bien de la même Mélanie.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à elle.

— J'ai dit ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Et bien j'aurais pas dû. Mélanie est super sympa.

— Ne pensais-tu pas la même chose la première fois que tu as fait sa connaissance ?

— Bon dis-moi où tu veux en venir, et sans détour s'il te plaît, ça m'épargnerait.

— Tu pardonnes trop facilement, encore une fois. Tu risques d'être blessée de nouveau.

— De un, tu es vraiment pas bien placé pour me dire que je ne devrais pas lui accorder de seconde chance. Et de deux, pourquoi en voudrais-je à Mélanie ?

— Tu... Tu n'as pas oublié tout ce qu'elle t'as fait quand même ?

— Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais je me suis défendue et je n'ai plus rien à prouver au sujet de notre gué-guerre.

— OK.

— Comment ça « OK » ? Un milliard de choses peut se cacher derrière un « OK ».

— Peut-être que tu as raison, et que je suis trop suspicieux. (Karine attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.) Mais peut-être que tu seras de nouveau blesser par ceux qui se disaient tes amis.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça Karine avec douceur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'inquiéter. Je trouverai bien une utilité à tout ça.

Albin sourit avec mélancolie. Il adorait cette philosophie. Il l'adulait. Il souhaitait s'en approcher au plus près et maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il en était encore loin. Jamais il ne s'était dit « d'accord je prends le risque » ou « de tout façon, ce sera un minimum enrichissant ».

Il n'aimait pas les facteurs _x_ , l'inconnu qui venait troubler ses plans, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas qu'on puisse les apprécier. C'était mille fois plus agréable de connaître à l'avance une situation afin de pouvoir s'y préparer et ainsi ne jamais regretter ses actes. Mille fois plus agréable.

Mais du coup il n'arrivait jamais à tirer quelque chose de positif de ce _x_ , il le haïssait tellement lui qui arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser qu'on lui avait annoncé que Vinko était en prison et y attendait sa peine. Et sa mère, il n'était jamais parvenu à la comprendre et jamais il n'avait pu anticiper leur discussion. Le _x_ était un putain de piège qui se glissait là où on l'attendait le moins.

— Ah t'es là Barbie. Je croyais que tu allais nous rejoindre pour finir l'exposé. Tu fais quoi toute seule ici ?

— Je fuyais mes prétendants.

— La récré est finie depuis cinq minutes et t'es en plein milieu de la cour, fit remarquer sa petite amie qui n'avait aucune envie d'être crédule.

— Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?

— Parce que tu as une sale tête, t'as aussi l'air épuisé et sur les nerfs.

— J'ai fait un footing ce matin.

— Tu as couru ? Mais quelle idée, pas étonnant que tu ais une tête de déterré. Pourquoi t'infliger ça ?

— Pour garder la ligne.

— Pour garder la ligne bien entendu, répéta-t-elle dubitative. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu énervée ?

— Mes parents, soupira la lycéenne ennuyée.

— Parce qu'ils sont partis ?

Vicky la fusilla du regard, ça la marqua car elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

— La pétasse rousse n'a vraiment rien à voir avec mes parents, siffla la belle métisse bien réveillée.

— D'accord, je m'excuse. Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Cette fois Vicky esquiva son regard et se mit à taper un rythme saccadé sur la table en plastique avec ses ongles.

— Divorce.

— Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

— J'avais l'espoir que ça ne vienne jamais.

Comme la dernière fois, Mégane prit ses mains dans les siennes.

— Ça te rend triste ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, comme si elle murmurait.

— Je crois que c'est normal.

Vicky sortit les feuilles de son sac et sa copine prit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

— Je veux les jeter.

— Vicky pense aux conséquences tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix était chuchotante.

— Je veux pas de ce divorce.

— Vicky, je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier mais ça ne te concerne pas vraiment. Même si c'est tes parents, ce divorce aura moins d'impact sur ta vie que sur la leur.

— Toi aussi tu penses que je devrais prendre soin d'eux ? ricana Vicky qui sentait sa rage refaire surface.

— Ils doivent penser que ce sera mieux, pour tout le monde.

— Tu les surestimes, mes parents sont des exemples d'égocentrisme. S'ils divorcent c'est pour être libre et se débarrasser de notre famille.

— Quoi ? Barbie, il faut plus qu'un stupide papier pour détruire une famille, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas possible. Vous serez liés pour toujours, peu importe que tes parents soient divorcés ou en prison parce que l'un a tué l'autre, ça ne changera pas.

— Même si j'égorge Rebecca ? sourit la métisse.

— Oui, et personne ne t'en voudra, rit sa petite amie. Vicky, reprit-elle avec sérieux, il faut que tu rendes ces papiers. Ça peut dégénérer si tu ne le fais pas.

La jeune fille en face d'elle grimaça et greffa son regard sur la table.

— Si tes parents ne se séparent pas, ils font se faire la guerre et tu seras la première à déguster.

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

— Tu as intérêt à le faire, finit Mégane, je te surveille.

Vicky écarquilla les yeux, ces mots ne lui avaient jamais été adressés. Et ça ne l'inquiétait pas parce que ça témoignait de son intérêt pour elle. Sa mère ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de préoccupation. Personne dans sa famille ne le faisait d'ailleurs. Les gens en général n'osaient pas attendre quelque chose de l'effrayante Vicky. Sauf Mégane. Heureusement.

— Bon tu veux venir qu'on finisse cet exposé ?

— Puisque vous ne pouvez vous passer de moi, abdiqua Vicky.

Leurs amies les accueillirent avec le sourire malgré quelques remarques sur leur retard. Elles ne furent pas très productives parce qu'elles n'étaient pas très concentrées : elles ne cessaient de rire et furent plusieurs fois menacées d'exclusion. Seules Mélanie et Karine avaient pris les devant et heureusement car ce furent elles qui initièrent leur peu de travail.

— Alors les nanas, en forme ?

— Dégage David, répondit aussitôt sa sœur sans relever la tête.

— Toi, je t'écouterai peut-être quand tu arrêteras de me foutre dans la merde.

— Alors retourne dans la merde et viens pas nous parler.

— Trop de méchanceté pour de si petites boules. Attendez je suis venu pour vous montrer une super vidéo.

— Dégage, répéta sa sœur, on s'en fout de tes pornos.

— Ah bon ? Tu produis des films pornos ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Mélanie en fronçant les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Tu es acteur ?

— Non, je ne fais que regarder, réussit à dire le jeune homme encore sous le choc.

— Tu aimes bien ceux d'Exand Cortina ? Je les trouve très réussis.

— Je pensais pas que tu connaîtrais mais c'est clair que c'est une réalisatrice magnifique. Surtout quand elle travaille avec Pan Ria.

— Stop ! J'ai les oreilles qui saignent avec vos conneries. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas ailleurs, comme dans un champ de fientes, poursuivre votre discussion de tordus ?

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous loupez, les prévint Mélanie quelque peu boudeuse.

David finit par leur montrer ce qu'il voulait, malgré les protestations de sa sœur. Une jeune femme chantait au karaoké, c'était de toute évidence une vidéo amateur mise sur le net.

— Karine, regarde ! C'est toi.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle saisit l'objet et observa. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune vidéo de concert des Albinos sur la toile, malgré le nouvel intérêt qu'on leur portait. Karine se souvenait de cette chanson, elle avait pris le micro parce qu'elle avait bu. Heureusement, elle était simplement désinhibée alors elle ne se couvrait pas de ridicule.

— Je viens de découvrir que tu es sexy, rit une de ses amies toutes aussi ahuries qu'elle.

Karine rougit intensément et elle avait de quoi. Sur la vidéo, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon pour ne pas avoir à les remettre en place à chaque fois. Elle se déhanchait. La mélodie était douce mais les paroles étaient tranchantes et drôles. La jeune femme sur cette vidéo s'amusait et amusait son public. Elle ne chantait pas pour eux, elle chantait avec eux. C'était magique. Et pour la première fois, Karine se voyait attirante.

— Et les commentaires, ils disent quoi ? demanda Jenny.

Vicky attrapa l'appareil et fit défiler les informations. Elle lisait les plus marrants. De toute façon, la grande majorité donnait des avis positifs, autant sur le chant que sur la performance. Quant aux autres, ils ne cessaient de demander qui était cette inconnue.

— Vu le nombre de vue, t'es officiellement célèbre, sourit Mégane qui avait elle aussi été éblouie.

 _Cette belle citation vient de la grande philosophe Hannah Arendt._


	11. Chapitre 11

« L'on hait avec excès lorsque l'on hait un frère »

— Désolé d'être en retard, dit Albin en s'asseyant à table avec ses amis. Vous allez bien ?

Albator lui fit un signe de tête, ce qui reflétait bien son enthousiasme. Gary lui sourit et répondit avec bonne humeur.

— Alors tu as retrouvé un boulot ?

— Oui, un génial : je passe l'aspirateur et je fais la poussière. Au moins, ça me fournit une couverture sociale et je peux m'arranger pour les horaires.

— Gloire à ton taf !

Les trois amis trinquèrent. Ça leur arrivait souvent de se retrouver, en dehors du cadre des répèt' et des concerts, pour manger, papoter, voir s'adonner aux commérages. Les jeunes hommes déjeunaient dans un bistrot où ils avaient leurs marques.

Ils n'y étaient pas allés très souvent depuis la tentative de meurtre démasquée de Vinko. Et il fallait dire que les premières fois, l'ambiance était étrange, une impression de trahison insensée les tiraillait.

Leur ténacité eut raison de leur sentiment, ils s'étaient acharnés pour que leur quotidien retrouve un semblant de normalité. Vinko avait gâché sa vie, sali leur nom et trahi leur confiance, il n'allait pas en plus les empêcher de vivre.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur en bavardant. Ils parlaient de leurs colocataires et de leurs connaissances. Ils évoquaient quelques changements familiaux. Ils discutaient de leur projet.

Même si Albin n'aimait pas trop y penser, il se doutait que le succès n'était pas l'unique porte au bout du chemin. Et il concevait que ses amis aient besoin d'autre chose pour s'épanouir. C'était même préférable à ses yeux.

Gary hésitait toujours à reprendre des cours du soir. Le batteur voulait augmenter un peu sa culture, il se sentait parfois (trop souvent) à la ramasse. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se satisfaire de ses petits boulots. Le dernier lui plaisait bien d'ailleurs, coiffeur dans un salon où il avait du peu à peu gravir les échelons. Il adorait pouvoir discuter avec les clients, les faire rire et juste les écouter il rencontrait des personnes complètement différentes les unes des autres et cela l'éclatait.

Quant au claviériste, il s'était déjà inscrit dans un concours pour pouvoir être chef d'entreprise voir mener sa boutique. Il secondait un vieux barge depuis plusieurs années et se sentait capable de gérer sa propre affaire. Il avait tellement d'idées qu'il souhaitait mettre en pratique ou au moins tester mais il devait écouter son patron. Alors ses idées restaient de simples suggestions.

Albin se sentait un peu dépassé par tout cela. Il n'y avait aucun métier qui correspondait à ce qu'il voulait faire. Au moins, il avait repris ses chansons personnalisées. Il était quelque peu rouillé mais c'étaient de bons entraînements pour écrire.

Comme il s'y attendait, ses amis finirent par le questionner sur sa relation avec Karine c'était ce qu'il attendait.

Ils s'étaient toujours abstenus de le juger par rapport à ses expérimentations. Vinko l'avait toujours prévenu que ça risquait, non, ça finirait par lui péter à la gueule. Et de toute façon, aucune de ces choristes n'était indispensable ou nécessaire. Voilà pourquoi le groupe continuait d'accomplir des performances. Karine s'était annoncée aussi dispensable et éventuelle que les autres. Elle aurait disparu comme toutes les autres après un ou deux mois voir moins.

À la différence que Karine était restée, même quand un membre de leur groupe avait essayé de tuer une de ses camarades ainsi qu'une de ses amies, même quand leur membre principal (qui était aussi son petit ami) était tombé dans une dépression avec questionnement existentiel après avoir été poignardé par son meilleur ami. Et même quand elle avait découvert son secret, elle était restée. Il fallait croire qu'elle était différente.

Et ils en eurent une preuve supplémentaire quand Albin leur livra ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Je pense qu'elle a un petit copain.

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils en face de lui, comme s'ils avaient mal entendu.

— On parle toujours de Karine là ?

— Oui, elle a vu un gars samedi soir car le lendemain, elle avait un suçon dans le cou.

Ils comprenaient de moins en moins.

— Karine est la lycéenne romantique, rappela Albator, tu es sûr que...

— Certain, affirma le chanteur avec un mouvement de tête. J'aimerais juste savoir de qui il s'agit.

— Tu lui as demandé ?

— Elle a dit qu'elle était célibataire.

— Qu'elle soit célibataire ou pas, quel est le problème ? Tu es jaloux ?

Ces questions de Red le mettaient mal à l'aise. La jalousie était dans le palmarès des sentiments les plus parasitaires. Si vous cherchez quelque chose fondé sur du vide et complètement inutile, vous aimerez ce sentiment. Et en plus de cela, on ne pouvait même pas s'en servir pour progresser.

— Ce n'est que de la curiosité.

Vicky sourit, enlacée de douceur. Un film d'animation passait à la télévision et Jenna le regardait avec attention. Willy jouait par terre au milieu de confettis de magasines, cela consistait à courir à travers du salon et éclatait de rire lorsqu'il tombait sur les fesses.

Et Vicky était assise à côté de la jeune fille enveloppée dans une couverture en train de discuter par message avec Mélanie et Jenny. La première était chez elle, elle finissait ses projets couture. Quant à la seconde, elle était encore fourrée à cet atelier.

La fratrie recomposée n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de leur parent respectif. Ils s'en accommodaient puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. C'était comme ce nouvel appartement, cohabitation forcée. Quand Vicky revint avec un sachet de viennoiseries, un pot de pâte à tartiner et une brique de lait, Jenna se dit qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire.

— Tu as déjà goûter du croissant avec du Nutella ?

Jenna secoua la tête elle n'avait pas les moyens pour des viennoiseries, ni pour de luxueuse pâte à tartiner, alors les deux en même temps...

— Willy amène-toi, j'ai une surprise gustative.

Leur petit frère les rejoignit en se dandinant.

— Je croyais que tu faisais un régime, fit remarquer la jeune fille en attrapant le petit met.

— Je courrai deux fois plus demain matin, répondit la plus grande en haussant les épaules. Bonne appétit !

Willy ressentait quelque chose de bizarre, par contre c'était agréable. Beaucoup de personnes lui souriaient, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Et pas uniquement des roux en plus ! Il adorait ces sourires, c'était comme son doudou, tout doux, tout chaud.

Une voix riait, elle semblait emplie de bonheur et le surnommait « Willy Wonda » tandis que sa grande sœur – s'il avait tout compris – lui essuyait la bouche disparue sous tout le chocolat qu'il n'avait pas ingéré. C'était un bon moment, un beau moment, il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

— Mégane, tu pourrais répondre quand maman t'appelle, s'exclama le frère de la dénommée en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il s'attendait à voir sa sœur allongée sur son lit, son casque sur les oreilles en train de lire un de ses livres de Satan. Il devait reconnaître son erreur, pour la première fois Mégane utilisait son bureau et même plus, elle semblait très concentrée.

Son casque était tout de même vissé à sa tête et cela expliquait qu'elle ne l'ait même pas entendu rentrer. Il s'approcha de sa cadette et lui tapota l'épaule.

— Maman t'appelle, répéta-t-il plus doucement une fois qu'elle eut enlevé ce maudit casque.

Elle soupira, pour une fois qu'elle était motivée et qu'elle faisait son travail en avance, il fallait qu'on la dérange. Elle finit de marquer son idée puis descendit rapidement.

Elle aperçut son père, dans son bureau, qui tapotait furieusement sur son clavier. Sa mère et son frère étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. La première terminait son nettoyage tandis que l'aîné lisait une revue chiante à crever.

— Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu vas m'aider à cuisiner !

Les frères et sœurs échangèrent un regard alarmé.

— Maman, commença prudemment James, tu te souviens que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

— Alors vous m'aiderez tous les deux allez debout !

Leur mère avait imprimé la recette d'une tarte, elle en avait choisi une facile ayant conscience de son niveau. Ils s'activèrent tous les trois, enfin surtout tous les deux puisque leur mère se contentait de leur lire les indications. Et ils devaient la reprendre quand elle intervertissait des lettres.

Une fois leur travail fini, ils durent nettoyer et ranger sous l'œil vigilant d'Allison. Dès que possible, James fuit vers sa chambre. Sa sœur voulut partir aussi mais sa mère la retint.

— Je vais juste aux toilettes.

Elle venait de mentir. Cela avait peu d'importance puisqu'elle devrait de toute façon revenir rapidement. Mégane se glissa dans le bureau de son père.

— Je peux te demander un truc ?

Il sursauta fortement.

— Tu es pire qu'un ninja toi, sourit son père en enlevant ses lunettes. Comme je peux t'aider ?

— Je me demandais si Will pourrait retrouver son argent.

— Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

Son père avait perdu son sourire jovial et fronçait les sourcils.

— C'est pas facile de perdre autant d'argent d'un coup. D'ailleurs ça ne te fait rien de te dire que à cause de toi, elles n'auront peut-être plus les moyens de faire des études ?

Son père leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es vraiment comme ta tante toi, toujours à faire du social. Kate est prévoyante, elle a du cacher quelques millions. Et la grand-mère a très certainement les moyens de les entretenir. Donc ne te préoccupe pas de ça.

Mégane était toujours surprise de constater que son père était dénué de pitié dès que ça ne concernait plus sa famille proche.

— Je continue de penser c'était du n'importe quoi de leur faire ça, et aussi très stupide.

— J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ma fille – celle qui a du mal avec le respect.

La même qui n'était pas touchée par cette déclaration. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle devrait aussi se réjouir s'il faisait une guerre pour elle ? Merci bien, on était au xxie siècle, si elle trouvait quelque chose débile, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le dire.

Elle repartit dans la cuisine où sa mère feuilletait un magasine.

— Tu as mis du temps, tu es malade ?

— Pas du tout. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

— Oui, tu comptes toujours travailler durant tes vacances ?

— J'ai postulé et on m'a proposée un entretient.

— Tu comptes y aller ainsi ?

— Ça veut dire quoi « ainsi » ?

— Je faisais référence à tes cheveux en pagaille plein de pétrole, ta robe et ces bottes.

— Je suis comme ça et j'irai comme je suis.

— Tu plaisantes ?

Mégane secoua vivement la tête.

— Quand vas-tu grandir ? Tu n'as plus douze ans pour penser que le monde va s'adapter selon ton bon vouloir.

— Quoi ? C'est pas du tout ce que je pense !

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

— Vraiment ? Alors quels sont tes efforts ? Dis-moi.

— Et pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts ? Si les gens ne sont pas capables de m'accepter comme je suis, c'est pas mon problème.

— Bien, vraiment génial Mégane. C'est pas en faisant de la provocation inutile que tu pourras avoir un travail et vivre bien.

Sa fille ne comprenait pas.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête surprise. À moins qu'un nouveau quota « gouinasse gothique » soit déclaré, tu vas avoir du mal à trouver un emploi.

Mégane sentit ses yeux piquer. Elle préféra partir, tout simplement.

Elle entendait sa mère courir derrière et gueuler son prénom mais il n'était pas question qu'elle s'arrête. En plus, elle venait de l'insulter, elle n'avait juste pas le droit de lui courir après.

— Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, entendit-elle quand elle passa la porte.

Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens, plus maintenant.

Allison regarda la silhouette de sa petite fille s'éloignait, elle s'éloignait d'elle. C'était douloureux de se dire ça. Elle sentit que son cœur battait trop vite, elle manquait d'air, elle n'en avait pas assez. Elle eut le réflexe de refermer la porte puis s'assit par terre.

Elle inspira longuement et expira deux fois plus doucement. Ça s'arrangeait lentement. Et elle sentit les bras de Pierre qui l'aidèrent à se lever et la conduisirent dans le salon. Elle put profiter du canapé.

— La quiche, il faut que tu t'en occupes, souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça ne marchait jamais comme elle le voulait pour sa fille. À chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui donner les cartes en main pour qu'elle puisse jouir de la vie, elle refusait. Elle ne voulait jamais de ses conseils.

La mère de famille réussit à dormir une quarantaine de minutes d'un sommeil bien agité. Elle fouilla ensuite leur maison dans l'espoir de voir Mégane dans un coin en train d'écouter sa musique. Chou blanc, elle rejoignit donc seule son mari et son fils.

Ces derniers simulèrent le bonheur du mieux qu'ils purent pour éviter que ce repas ne ressemble à une veillée funèbre. Allison se sentait chanceuse de les avoir elle profita de ce moment avant de monter se coucher. Pierre demanda à son fils de s'assurer que sa sœur était en sécurité pour la nuit puis il débarrassa. Son fils l'aida, l'air préoccupé.

— Papa, est-ce que maman est de nouveau malade ?

— Non, elle est simplement...attristée par rapport à Mégane.

Son fils hocha la tête puis disparut.

— On se revoit demain ? demanda Albin en lui tendant son écharpe.

— Je ne pourrai pas, mais vendredi ce sera bon. À plus.

La jeune fille sourit et franchit la porte qu'il ferma derrière elle. Elle descendit les escaliers et y croisa Anna.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, cela arrivait très souvent. Parfois, une jalousie ambiante remontait le long de son œsophage et comprimait tous les organes auxquels elle s'accrochait sur son passage. C'était douloureux. Alors la jeune fille avait arrêté d'y penser. Elle avait lesté cette jalousie d'une enclume et l'avait laissée couler au fond de son âme.

De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun raison d'être jalouse – d'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas de petit-copain.

Mais aujourd'hui quand elle croisa Anna, elle se dit juste qu'elle avait l'air triste. D'ordinaire, quand elles se croisaient, Karine se sentait envieuse. Rien d'extrême mais pour une lycéenne maladroite, célibataire, toujours mal dans sa peau avec une vie sociale gentiment qualifiée d'originale, Anna incarnait la parfaite étudiante.

Celle qui était aussi attirante que brillante (Albin avait eu de l'honnêteté et un peu trop de franchise), celle qui savait faire la fête (merci Gary) et avec qui on prenait plaisir à discuter (pour qu'Albator dise cela, cette fille devait être spéciale) bref, c'était tout à fait normal d'être envieuse.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait pas cela. Pire, elle était inquiète pour cette fille qui n'était même pas son amie. Elle hésita avant de lui parler, ses traits n'étaient pas spécialement avenants. Anna haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Tu avais, tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

Anna fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à partir.

— Attend, je pense... Non, écoute, Albin est un mec vraiment super intéressant et tout ça mais tu l'es tout autant. Quelqu'un devrait te le dire, que tu es magnifique.

Anna cligna des yeux et lui offrit un sourire. Son sourire était lumineux et mystérieux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle en était flattée, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Anna lui tourna le dos et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à chez Albin.

Karine se donna une claque et reprit sa route. Et puis quoi encore ? L'ex de son ex lui ferait-elle de l'effet ? Elle chassa cette idée stupide et rentra chez elle en vitesse.

Le trajet se passa rapidement jusqu'à ce que son portable l'abandonne et refuse de diffuser sa chère musique. Elle faillit le jeter mais se retint en imaginant la tête de sa mère si elle lui apportait l'objet en morceau.

Une fois arrivée, elle eut à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau que sa mère l'appela de la cuisine. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer maintenant. La jeune fille se déchaussa et balança son écharpe et son sac à même le sol puis alla rejoindre sa mère. Après avoir passé la journée avec ses bottes, se retrouver à plat était très curieux.

— Lave-toi les mains et viens m'aider.

La jeune fille obtempéra, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors qu'elle s'était mise au travail, elle entendait un tas de bruits curieux en provenance du salon, soulignés par plusieurs exclamations fleuries.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

— Ils rangent et nettoient le salon.

Tout s'expliquait, son père et son frère passaient tellement de temps assis que dès qu'il fallait bouger, ils ressemblaient à des automates rouillés. Quant au nettoyage, son frère était en phase de découverte.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle dut faire la vaisselle. Sa mère la surveillait tout en lisant son journal.

— M'man, tu penses qu'un parent peut détester son enfant ?

— Bien entendu. Mais je pense que dans ce cas il y a peu de chance qu'ils se connaissent. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ?

— Un ami a des soucis de famille.

— Ça a l'air de beaucoup te préoccuper.

— Je tiens à cet ami.

Sa mère hocha la tête doucement.

— Pour détester quelqu'un, il faut être assez obtus. Mais sinon, c'est très facile. La seule différence avec quelqu'un de sa famille, c'est qu'on a envie d'être fière de cette personne. À partir du moment où l'on reconnaît qu'une personne compte pour nous, on a presque besoin que cette personne ait des qualités. Comme une justification.

— Et si on en trouve pas ?

— Ce serait vraiment de la mauvaise volonté, rit sa mère.

Elle eut enfin le droit de sortir de la cuisine et put satisfaire son besoin premier. Après avoir branché son téléphone, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était vraiment agréable de se retrouver chez soi.

Mais même paisiblement allongée dans son lit, elle ne cessait de penser à Albin. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, toute sa gentillesse, elle ne pouvait comprendre cette mère. Il était persuadé qu'elle le détestait. Pour qu'il avoue sa déception, cette bonne femme avait du le briser.

Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait été tellement furieuse contre cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Pour elle, c'était horrible de faire souffrir consciemment son enfant. Surtout Albin. Surtout Albin.

Il ne le méritait pas. Il méritait une meilleure mère. À côté, sa mère paraissait presque parfaite malgré ses préjugés et ses inquiétudes continuels. Sa famille pouvait la rendre furieuse comme personne d'autre mais elle ne voulait rien changer. Quoi que, elle parlait un peu vite, si son père pouvait améliorer son humeur, ce serait pas de refus.

La jeune fille était rapidement retournée dans le salon pour manger devant le feuilleton préféré de la mère de famille. Son père était encore installé dans le fauteuil, sa mère était à moitié allongée sur le canapé – elle se prenait visiblement pour une noble romaine – et son frère était assis sur le tapis, attablé à la table basse. Il jouait à une de ses vieilles consoles.

Karine était installée sur la place restante du canapé. Elle finissait ses devoirs et mangeait en même temps. Ils auraient passé leur soirée dans un mélange de télévision, de bruits de mastication, de stylos et de cliquettement de touches si le poste n'avait pas cessé de diffuser du son. D'un coup, d'un seul, ce fut le silence complet.

— Serge, fais quelque chose !

— Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui tape dessus ? Ce ne sera que très moyennement utile.

— Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait changer de poste je suis en train de rater ma série.

— Maman pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? C'est toujours la même chose, fit remarquer David. Il y a trois uniques thèmes : adultères, enfants cachés et familles sur-recomposées. Le tout saupoudrait d'argent et de luxe.

— Ton fils a raison chérie, en plus ce sont des acteurs de muets, tu as vu leur expression faciale ?

— Si tu veux, je peux te faire les répliques, ajouta sa fille. _Johnny comment as-tu me tromper avec ta mère ?_ / _Il faut que je te dise, Brenda, que Cindy n'est pas vraiment ma mère. Cependant c'était secret, voilà pourquoi nous avons caché notre enfant._

Suzanne n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir même si elle était vexée. Ils étaient morts de rire, ils semblaient tellement heureux à cet instant, ça la contaminait. Ils surenchérissaient à propos des répliques, mélangeant le tragique et l'absurde. N'y tenant plus, elle les rejoignit. Cette série avait beau être sa seule attache à sa mère, ce n'était pas une raison pour étouffer son esprit critique.

Le son finit par revenir et les différentes membres se calmèrent...jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent l'enfant de Johnny et Cindy. Ce fut une explosion de cris et de rires. Ils n'avait plus qu'à ouvrir une agence familiale pour concurrencer les mastodontes du cinéma.

Serge, cependant, n'était pas aussi décontracté que ce qu'il montrait. Sa femme lui avait pris la tête, chaque fois qu'ils s'était vus aujourd'hui, pour qu'il s'excuse auprès de leur fille, et cela le jour même.

Présenter des excuses à des enfants, pas étonnant que tes gosses soient pourris, aurait affirmé sa mère. Mais il le fit, tout simplement parce que c'était lui qui avait élevé cette fille qui lui avait donné une bonne leçon de moral.

— Petite chouette, je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ton ami. Je trouve regrettable de ne pas mieux le connaître. Je t'annonce aussi que tu es privée d'argent de poche. Officiellement c'est pour te responsabiliser mais c'est plutôt parce l'on ne peut traiter ses parents de con sans conséquence.

Sa fille lui sourit avant de dire « je comprends », Serge était aux anges, lui avait une ado qui acceptait sa punition avec le sourire.

— D'ailleurs pour qu'on puisse enfin connaître un peu ton ami, ajouta sa femme, tu devrais le laisser franchir la porte d'entrée.

— Serais-tu en train de dire que je pourrais lui dire bonjour en face ? s'étonna le père de famille en exagérant sa surprise.

Le regard de Karine passa de son père à sa mère. Durant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent fixement. Sa mère caressait de façon légère sa cheville. Son père abordait un sourire en coin, celui qui était dédié, non, créé et adressé à sa femme. Karine se sentit comme une voyeuse et elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le feuilleton.

 _Cette citation est un extrait de_ La Thébaïde _de Racine._


	12. Chapter 12

« La vie ce n'est pas d'attendre que les orages passent, c'est d'apprendre comment danser sous la pluie. »

Dans une autre partie de la ville, père et fils mangeaient de la même manière, en silence, écoutant avec attention la radio. Albin était extrêmement gêné de la situation. Son père avait débarqué de nul part avec un plat indien dans un petit sac. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre de repas, peut-être son père s'en souvenait-il.

Ledit père observait chaque centimètre carré de l'habitat de son fils. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, Albin lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans les parages. Du coup, il avait été étonné qu'il lui ait permis d'entrer.

— Alors quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ?

Son père avait la voix grave, assez pour que lui-même n'ait pas l'impression d'avoir mué.

— Pas grand chose, mais je vais bien.

— Bien ? Malgré le coup de couteau offert par ton ami ?

— Je suis guéri, affirma le jeune homme.

Son père hocha la tête avec un petite moue qui le faisait paraître impressionné.

— Tant mieux. Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais une petite-amie.

— Karine ? Je ne sors plus avec, c'est une amie.

Son père haussa un sourcil.

— Bon courage. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

Albin ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait puisque c'était lui qui avait débarqué chez lui sans invitation. C'était plutôt à lui de dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

Et il savait que cela concernait sa mère, il n'était donc pas presser d'y arriver.

— Tu devines de quoi je veux parler ?

Albin froissa la feuille de papier dans sa main.

— De maman.

Ça lui tordait les cordes vocales de dire ce mot, mais il ne pouvait pas la désigner autrement.

— Je voulais t'inviter à dîner ce week-end, il faut régler ce détail avec ta mère. C'est bien ce que tu veux ? C'est pour cela que tu es allée la voir n'est-ce pas ?

Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère lui avait tout raconté. Avait-elle rejeté la faute sur lui ?

— J'aimerais régler la situation, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit aussi ce qu'elle veut.

Son père hocha la tête, chez lui, cela voulait dire ni oui, ni non. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose à part, _entendu_. Comme si ça lui arracherait la langue de montrer un peu d'attention.

Son père lui semblait largement insensible. Quand Albin avait huit ans et que personne ne voulait jouer avec lui, il lui avait répondu de jouer seul comme si c'était la solution évidente. Quand le petit albinos était revenu de classe de neige et que tout le monde le traitait de meurtrier et que ça le faisait pleurer, son père le regardait avec interrogation et répondait que ce que pensaient les gens ne changeraient jamais la réalité. S'il était innocent, il n'avait qu'à les ignorer.

Malgré cette distance et l'incompréhension stupide dont il faisait parfois preuve, il les aimait sincèrement. Une des rares choses dont il pouvait être sûr.

— Je n'apprécie pas du tout que ma famille soit si divisée.

— Ça fait très patriarche, rigola le jeune homme au vu du sérieux de son paternel.

Il ne comprit pas la blague et s'étonna :

— Je fais partie de cette famille donc je peux dire « ma famille » non ?

— Oui, c'est assez logique.

— J'espère que tu seras assez mature pour ne pas te référer au passé.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

— Quand on est jeune, on a tendance à mal interpréter ou à sur-réagir sur certains points. Mais tu es adulte, tu sauras faire la différence.

Il adorait vraiment son père.

Il n'empêche que parfois, celui-ci l'inquiétait. Il avait une barbe de viking qui faisait penser à du miel cristallisé, avec des boucles et des reflets. Il lisait dans les personnes au point qu'on ne connaissait jamais l'étendu de ce qu'il avait appris. C'était un voyant, tellement omniscient qu'il se retenait d'agir sur le monde. Il avait aimé se dire que son père venait d'autre part, un peu comme Superman. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait tord.

— Je peux compter sur toi pour venir dîner ?

— Je te dirai quand je suis libre cette fin de semaine.

— Merci beaucoup de m'héberger, répétait Mégane tandis qu'elle acceptait le bol chaud qu'il lui tendait.

Albator s'assit à ses côtés en lui cajolant les épaules. Elle l'avait appelé il y avait dix minutes, complètement en pleurs. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner qu'il y avait eu une crise familiale.

Mais il savait d'expérience que pour partir de chez soi, il fallait quelque chose d'énorme. La jeune fille aurait très bien pu s'enfermer dans sa chambre et mettre la musique à fond, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait fait.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il pour engager la discussion.

— Comme une tortue dans un lave-vaisselle.

La comparaison le fit sourire mais le visage de Mégane restait définitivement fermé.

— Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi ?

— Rien d'extraordinaire, ma mère m'a insultée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis différente.

La lycéenne regardait la télé avec attention tout en buvant son lait chaud.

— Les parents sont souvent difficiles à comprendre...

— Ses mots étaient assez clairs, pas besoin de dessin. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je finirai par rentrer chez moi. Les connaissant, ils seraient capables de t'accuser de kidnapping juste pour faire chier.

Red sourit d'un air entendu. Les lycéennes avaient une tendance à l'extrapolation qui dépassait celle de tous les êtres vivants. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de Mégane. Et la situation devait vraiment être merdique pour qu'elle ait développé cette tendance à propos de ses problèmes.

Le jeune adulte lui indiqua la chambre d'ami. Elle disait que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle pouvait se contenter du canapé mais les règles de colocation étaient intransigeantes « personne ne dort dans le salon ».

Albator rangeait les quelques choses qu'il avaient sortis quand il entendit une sonnerie. Le portable était sur la table basse du salon et même s'il ne le reconnut pas, il décrocha.

— Bonjour, je suis James, le frère de Mégane. Elle est chez toi ?

— Euh... oui, elle va dormir ici.

— Comment te nommes-tu ?

— Red.

Le James en question ne s'arrêta pas là, il lui demanda son adresse, sa date et son lieu de naissance... Il lui rappelait un agent secret. Il lui confia la responsabilité de Mégane. Albator avait la sensation d'avoir été élu à un poste national.

Il n'était pas expert des relations entre frères et sœurs mais il se disait que ce type devait quand même tenir à sa sœur pour avoir pris la peine d'appeler et de le menacer. La situation était peut-être moins terrible qu'il n'y paraissait.

Will allait travailler. Ça lui rappelait sa première journée au secondaire. Il ne cessait de se lancer des fleurs en quantité pour se persuader que oui, il était toujours capable de travailler. Bon d'accord, son nouvel emploi ne nécessitait pas le port du costume mais cela ne signifiait rien. Et en plus, il n'était qu'à l'essai. Raison de plus de donner le meilleur de soi.

Malgré ces petits détails, son travail était essentiel, indispensable à l'ensemble de la société. Plus, son travail était un don à l'humanité entière. Si les jeunes ne se sentaient exclus, ne tombaient pas dans de dangereux excès, devenaient des adultes équilibrés, c'était grâce à lui. Si les parents étaient libres d'aller travailler en toute sérénité sans que leur conjoint ne doivent rester à la maison, c'était grâce à lui.

Will apportait la stabilité et la liberté au peuple. Bientôt il ferait partie des prophètes. Ainsi, il entra dans la crèche, fort et fier.

Il rejoignit ses collègues dans une bonne humeur ambiante. Ils vérifièrent que tout allait bien au niveau des installations et qu'ils avaient tout pour les différents ateliers prévus. Les premiers parents arrivèrent sur les coups de six heures dix ou quinze, leur enfant encore endormi dans leurs bras. Ils les déposèrent dans les lits prévus à cet effet.

Ils lui disaient quelques particularités, untel était malade, unetelle serait récupérée par son beau-père à midi, untel s'était découvert une phobie des vers de terre... Ensuite ils enlaçaient leur bijou et leur disaient au revoir en murmurant. Will se répétait les noms des enfants et leurs particularités.

Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. En plus ils étaient vraiment petits, certains ne savaient même pas marcher. C'était encore plus stressant de s'occuper des enfants des autres que des siens.

Mais attendez avant il était chef d'entreprise. C'était bien plus compliqué que gérer une bande de morveux baveurs. Et dire que cet emploi l'avait inquiété. Comparé à tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé, c'était les doigts dans le nez.

Vicky jura fortement.

— Quoi ?

— Ta tête est effrayante.

Mégane leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour supporter les mesquineries de sa petite-amie.

— Mégane, je disais ça parce que tu as les lèvres bleues, vraiment bleues.

Par réflexe, la jeune fille porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Plutôt bien, répondit-elle en haussant mollement les épaules, j'ai juste froid, un peu.

Vicky fronça les sourcils. La fille en face d'elle avait les lèvres bleues et disait qu'elle avait « un peu » froid. Elle déraillait complètement, tout simplement. Vicky enleva ses gants pour toucher le cou de Mégane : il était glacé.

Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et lui mit son écharpe et son bonnet. Sa copine ne voulait pas mais elle était en train de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas assez en forme pour protester. La belle métisse saisit sa main, glacée et parcourue de frisson.

Elle la força à courir dans l'espoir de réchauffer quelque peu son corps mais la malade avait du mal à lever les pieds et même à courir droit. Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure de la jeune fille fut donc un vrai parcourt du combattant. En plus de cela, jamais contente, la malade refusa de rentrer chez elle.

— Il y a ma mère, expliqua-t-elle, je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

Vicky, très peu sensible à cet instant, leva les yeux au ciel et raffermit sa poigne. Elle la traîna jusqu'à chez elle. Mégane ne cessait de se demander pour quoi cette fille pouvait éprouver de la pitié. Elle n'aurait pas la réponse aujourd'hui.

Confiante, Vicky ouvrit la porte de la maison comme si c'était la sienne et enferma sa petite-amie à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Allison qui était en train de mettre son manteau.

— Elle est transie de froid, je peux l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

— Bien entendu, première porte à gauche de sa chambre.

— Allez t'endors pas, dit Vicky à l'attention de sa malade, tu as des escaliers à monter.

Elles mirent trois minutes à monter les escaliers. Mégane était tellement mal qu'elle se faisait quasiment portée. Sa petite amie l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle lui enleva rapidement son bonnet et son écharpe pour les remplacer par une serviette qui était étendue sur un portant chauffé. C'était agréable même si la chaleur était très faible.

Ensuite Vicky fit couler de l'eau chaude. Peu à peu, l'eau bouillante dégagea de la vapeur chaude qui était encore plus agréable que cette serviette qui n'était de toute façon plus utile. La porte s'entrouvrit et Allison apparut avec un bol plein à raz bord.

Elle lui fit boire plusieurs gorgées doucement ce qui lui permit de se réchauffer un peu plus. Ensuite, on lui prit sa température et elle fut amenée dans son lit puisque sa température avait suffisamment augmenté.

— Ça lui arrive souvent ?

— Très souvent, Mégane est si frileuse qu'elle porte des collants en été. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Elle avait remarqué mais ça ne l'avait pas marqué. Elle avait simplement pensé que c'était pour le style. Et puis cet été, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir sur Mégane qui lui donnait chaud.

— Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, grogna la jeune fille au fond de son lit.

Vicky éclata de rire et ne se gêna pas pour la rabrouer vivement. Même la mère de famille s'autorisa un joyeux sourire.

— Et bien merci beaucoup Vicky, tu m'as agréablement surprise en réagissant aussi bien.

Était-ce une insulte ou un compliment ? Une chose était certaine, Allison lui présentait gentiment la porte.

— Non, s'exclama aussitôt Mégane en se redressant vivement.

Quand elle vit que sa petite amie se retrouvait coincée entre sa mère et elle, elle ajouta :

— Tu peux me laisser seule avec Vicky s'il te plaît ?

Allison hocha la tête puis partit non s'en avoir précisé « cinq minutes ». Dès que la porte fut fermée, Vicky vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as découvert que ta mère est un dangereux sosie ?

— Te moques pas, souffla-t-elle.

Mégane ne se sentait pas très bien avec sa voix pâteuse, sa difficulté à bouger et son manque de sensations aux extrémités. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait évité que Vicky la voie ainsi.

— Je veux pas rester ici, appelle Albator s'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ma mère, je veux pas la voir.

Elle n'était pas sûre mais elle crut voir Vicky lever les yeux au ciel.

— Là tout de suite, ta mère est la seule qui a le temps et l'envie de te bichonner pendant que t'es malade, alors sers les dents. Et profite pour te réconcilier avec elle, ou au moins lui gratter de l'argent.

Mégane voulut rire mais ses yeux se fermaient. Elle sentit Vicky se pencher vers elle et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

— Repose-toi bien.

Elle allait partir mais elle sentit la main de Mégane la retenir.

— Divorce.

Sa voix était tellement enrouée qu'on avait du mal à la comprendre.

— Que je divorce de qui ? s'étonna Vicky. Je ne me suis jamais mariée à ce que je sache.

— Tes parents, grogna sa petite-amie, tu as rendu les papiers ?

— Je les ai déposés hier.

Mégane sourit, enfin c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Vicky se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle crut halluciner quand elle sentit tant de tendresse.

— Alors tu t'es décidée à dormir ?

— Non !

— Tu as intérêt, rigola Vicky. Je te surveille.

Cette fois, Vicky partit avant que sa chère petite-amie ne la retienne encore. Quand elle entendit la porte se fermer, la malade s'autorisa à s'endormir pour de bon.

Elle aurait du s'inquiéter de se retrouver seule en position de faiblesse face à sa mère. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à Vicky. Sa petite-amie Vicky. Elle ne cessait de la surprendre et Mégane se laissait emporter. Peu à peu, elle y croyait de plus en plus. C'était doux.

 _Citation de Sénèque._

 _Bonjour ! Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de me réjouir mais j'ai réussi à respecter mon délais ! On se retrouve dans une ou deux semaines pours la suite et bon week-end ! Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à donner un avis, quelque qu'il soit je serai ravie de voir que vous avez pensé à moi ! A bientôt, Maneeya._


	13. Chapter 13

« Qui t'aime te fait pleurer qui te hait te fait rire. »

De son côté, Vicky avait récupéré et enfilé son bonnet et son écharpe. Elle n'avait pas autre chose c'était déjà assez contraignant de courir avec cet attirail. Mais bon, si ça pouvait l'empêcher de finir comme Mégane, elle s'en accommoderait.

— Vicky, entendit-elle sur sa droite.

Allison lui tendait un pain au chocolat entouré d'une feuille d'essuie-tout.

— Tiens ce serait dommage que tu t'évanouisses sur la route.

— Merci madame. Je repasserai pour les cours de Mégane.

Allison hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne journée. Vicky se mit en route sans tarder, consciente qu'elle serait forcément en retard. Tout en dégustant sa viennoiserie, elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Allison avait eu un geste si généreux.

Elle ne croyait pas à la gentillesse gratuite, c'était un fantasme. Son objectif était peut-être d'avoir un allié pour convaincre Mégane d'on-ne-sait-quoi. Si c'était ça, elle s'y était mal prise. Ce n'était pas parce que Vicky était une ancienne grosse qu'elle se laisserait acheter avec un pain au chocolat.

Arrivée chez elle, c'était le souk, comme d'habitude. Jenna criait car sa mère avait dit qu'elle l'emmenait mais elle devait l'attendre et donc serait en retard. Willy voulait absolument mettre ses chaussures lui-même. Jennifer n'avait pas l'habitude de ces situations, elle semblait vraiment désemparée.

Seule Jenna nota sa présence et la questionna d'un mouvement de tête. De la même façon, Vicky lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui raconterait plus tard. Au moins, elle avait la salle de bain que pour elle, et ça, elle ne crachait jamais dessus.

Elle envoya un message à ses amies pour les prévenir de son retard. Elle eut le plaisir de se doucher, se débarrassant de la sueur, puis elle se créma, se parfuma. Elle lissa ses beaux cheveux. Elle se maquilla avec soin. Elle put enfin s'habiller, prendre son sac et se rendre en cours.

Elle arriva en cours d'histoire avec un sourire d'ange, typique de ceux qui s'étaient fait accompagnés par une fée. Mélanie faillit éclater de rire face à l'entrée si théâtrale de Vicky. Leurs camarades – qui avaient osé espérer que l'absence de l'effroyable Vicky durait au moins pour la journée – furent complètement abattues. Les quelques célibataires pouvaient savourer le mécontentement visible sur le visage de leurs amies.

La matinée se passa tout à fait normalement, ponctuée des idioties de Jenny et des piques de Vicky. Cette dernière les rassura sur la santé de Mégane. Elles s'amusèrent de la réserve de Mélanie, elle essayait tellement de ne pas retomber dans la mythomanie.

À chaque fois, elle se retenait de parler pour réfléchir avant de déblatérer. Pourtant Vicky adorait les idées tordues et éprouvantes de vérité qu'elle avait. Elle avait découvert que l'ancienne écolo pouvait faire preuve d'humour.

Le belle métisse était ahurie que l'on puisse autant se retenir, autant se contrôler. C'était vraiment quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. De plus, cela lui laissait une impression étrange au fond de la gorge.

Mélanie était toujours la même controlante maniaque. Jamais spontanée. Jamais sincère. Cette hypocrisie l'écœurait, surtout vu la situation. Elles étaient quand même dans un simple lycée,peu importe à quel point elle était impressionnante, cela aurait peu de conséquence. Avec elle, tout était mis en scène donc tout était faux. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait tant de difficultés à la considérer comme une amie.

Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs par gênée pour lui en faire part. Après tout, Mélanie avait été mise sur la touche à cause de ses mensonges éhontés, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher un surplus de sincérité.

Durant une de leurs réunions aux toilettes, le seul lieu inaccessible à leurs nombreux prétendants, Karine leur proposa de déjeuner avec les gars des Albinos – le chanteur venait de les inviter. Vicky et Mélanie échangèrent de suite un regard inquiet.

Le jeune homme ne les appréciait pas spécialement alors sa générosité inspirait la méfiance. Vicky allait refuser mais Mélanie avait déjà accepté. Karine se réjouissait tellement et puis ce n'était pas chez Albin mais dans un restaurant pas trop loin.

Jenny se fit embarquer sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Quand elle se retrouva bloquer entre Red et Mélanie, il était trop tard pour protester. Heureusement, ce dernier avait arrêté d'avoir cet air abominablement moralisateur et avait juste demandé des nouvelles de sa petite sœur et de son petit frère.

Les jeunes hommes s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Mégane. Vicky demanda des nouvelles de Gary et de sa sœur, elle s'inquiéta de savoir s'il avait tous ses vaccins à jour et qu'ils utilisaient bien des condoms car les rapports sexuels avec Rebecca faisaient partie des ADM.

Mégane ne profitait pas d'une telle ambiance. Elle était alitée. Elle était malade. Et elle passait la journée avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Sa mère venait de la réveiller une deuxième fois pour lui faire boire sa soupe. Aujourd'hui elle ne mangerait que ça.

Vicky était un peu trop pragmatique pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas juste accepter que sa mère lui donne la becquée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. La jeune fille se redressa quand sa mère lui présenta le bol.

— Je peux manger seule, grogna la jeune fille alors que sa mère préparait une cuillère. Tu peux partir, ajouta-t-elle.

Sa mère resta, elle l'observa manger.

— Pourquoi tu restes ? finit par demander Mégane avec agacement. Je te dégoûte alors ne t'occupe pas de moi.

— Tu as toujours eu tendance à exagérer.

Mégane la fusilla du regard puis lui rendit les ustensiles dès qu'elle eut fini.

— Un jour, tu comprendras.

Mégane se recoucha sans lui répondre. Elle voulait oublier sa mère. Celle-ci n'était qu'une horrible menteuse manipulatrice. Ses mots étaient dénués de sens. Vivement qu'elle parte.

Finalement, ils avaient réussi à ne pas s'entre-tuer. Karine fut ravie qu'ils passent un aussi bon moment qu'en début de semaine. Alors tout était possible, tout. Bon peut-être pas tout.

Malgré les allusions de Vicky, elle ne se remettrait pas avec Albin. C'était une question de survie. Le fait qu'Albin veuille lui parler seul à seul n'était pas du tout significatif.

— Je vais te demander quelque chose. Il est important que tu te sentes libre de refuser même sans raison.

Karine sentait l'inquiétude la gagner. Pour que le jeune homme prenne autant de pincettes, la demande devait être importante, ou juste très gênante.

— Mon père m'a invité à dîner et j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'accompagnes, si tu es disponible.

— Un dîner chez toi ? Avec tes parents ?

— Il y aura certainement mon frère, précisa le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Mais j'espérais qu'avec une invité, il n'y aurait pas de dérapage. Cela leur donnerait une raison de plus de se montrer sous leur meilleur jour.

Karine avait peur de ce que cette demande signifiait pour son ami et de l'impact que cela aurait sur leur relation. Mais cette peur était d'une si faible intensité comparée à la curiosité qu'elle éprouvait qu'elle accepta.

Juste par cette proposition, elle venait d'apprendre qu'Albin avait un frère, une personne qui a longtemps fait partie de sa vie et dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle se posait déjà tellement de question sur lui. Elle ne pouvait qu'être ravie de le rencontrer.

Elle allait en plus faire la connaissance du père d'Albin. Est-ce qu'il lui ressemblait ? Elle se faisait l'impression d'une voyeuse avec cette curiosité aussi débordante qu'injustifiée. En plus de cela, elle appréciait déjà ce père qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas et abhorrait cette mère qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle apprécie l'un des deux quand même.

Après un après-midi abrutissant et ennuyeux, Jenny était contente de passer du temps avec sa petite sœur et son petit frère. Ils étaient aussi adorables que merveilleux. Mais elle avait oublié que sa mère était rentrée de son petit voyage.

Elle avait été travailler ce matin puis avait été faire les boutiques, là où elle travaillait. Elle utilisait maintenant le salon comme base pour trier les vêtements qu'elle gardait et ceux qu'elle comptait vendre. Vendre pour avoir de l'argent et s'acheter d'autres vêtements. Ou peut-être des bijoux selon son humeur du moment.

Assise sur le parquet, Jenny faisait une course de petites voitures avec Willy. Elle entendait, sans les voir, sa sœur et sa mère discuter du voyage de cette dernière. Jenna s'attendait à un récit magique et extasié, quelque chose qui ferait de sa mère une princesse. Sauf que sa mère était grincheuse et ennuyée par ses questions.

Le _thalasso_ avait été une déception service médiocre, beaucoup trop de populace et elle était en froid avec Will depuis. Ce cadeau n'était en fait qu'une insulte. Jamais il n'aurait osé offrir un tel voyage à sa magnifique Kate.

Ses deux filles n'étaient pas d'accord avec sa vision de Will. Pour l'instant, ce type leur avait réservé de bonnes surprises. Il faisait constamment attention à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose à manger, il achetait même des trucs à grignoter à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Il était sympathique avec tout le monde, et leur donnait souvent un coup de main. Il ne se plaignait pas des odeurs de dissolvant, de vernis à ongles, ou de crèmes pour les cheveux qui se mariaient la plupart du temps horriblement. Pour l'instant, il était le premier au classement des meilleurs compagnons de leur mère. Il avait même accepté un travail qu'il jugeait dégradant. Will était clairement bien classé.

Et pourtant, ce n'était que maintenant que Jennifer se décidait d'être exigeante. Ne pouvait-elle pas y penser plus tôt ?

La porte s'ouvrit devant Vicky, la jeune fille tira les muscles de son visage pour former un sourire. Après la journée de cours et les vingt minutes de marche – ses gracieux orteils compressés –, sa tentative n'était clairement pas une réussite.

Allison ne s'en formalisa pas, elle lui prêta à peine attention en fait. La lycéenne rejoignit la chambre de Mégane qui semblait dormir dans son immense lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller à la fenêtre et d'observer son ancienne maison.

Maintenant elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était majestueuse. Elle venait aussi de comprendre que quatre dans une si grande maison, c'était certainement exagéré. Mais mieux valait trop que pas assez.

— Vicky, c'est toi ? marmonna la voix pâteuse de Mégane. Tu es là ?

La concernée rigola en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Je suis venue t'apporter tes cours. Et je suis aussi censée te souhaiter bon rétablissement de la part de Karine, Mélanie et Jenny.

— Tu pouvais pas juste dire que tu voulais me voir ?

— Commencerais-tu à faire ta diva ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ça te réussit si bien.

Mégane glissa sa main derrière le cou de sa copine. Elle la trouvait vraiment loin.

— Tu es vraiment brûlante, remarqua-t-elle avec surprise.

— C'est normal, assura l'autre en haussant les épaules, ça arrive à chaque fois. J'ai de la fièvre depuis ce midi donc demain matin, ce sera certainement passé.

Mégane tira sa petite-amie jusqu'à elle, aucun doute qu'elle allait mieux que ce matin. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là.

— En fait, je voulais surtout m'assurer que ta mère ne t'avait pas achevée.

— J'ai suivi tes conseils et j'ai serré les dents. Mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais aimé lui en foutre une.

Vicky éclata de rire, elle n'avait encore jamais vu Mégane proférer des menaces. Elle semblait si prête à les exécuter...cela l'attirait encore plus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu veuilles à ce point lui refaire le portrait ?

— Elle... Elle m'a insultée.

Vicky attendit patiemment qu'elle veuille bien développer.

— J'ai toujours su que je la dégouttais, mais qu'elle le dise... Ça défit la logique humaine, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Tu... Tu en as parlé avec elle ?

— J'ai pas besoin de sous-titres Vicky, ses paroles étaient bien assez claires.

— Alors pourquoi elle t'as insultée ? Quand même pas pour le plaisir, elle ne me ressemble pas.

— Tu es de son côté ? s'estomaqua Mégane.

— Tu m'as aidée quand j'ai failli bousiller ma famille, je te renvoie l'ascenseur.

Même malade, Mégane réussit à se colorer un peu plus. Elle se débarrassa de la grosse couette laissant voir ses jambes nues.

— Elle m'a traitée de « gouinasse gothique » et a osé ajouter que je ne faisais aucun effort.

Vicky vint rapidement à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras sans se soucier de l'excès de chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Elle sentait la respiration lente et laborieuse de Mégane dans son cou et devina aisément qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle utilisait la même technique.

Elle lui caressa le bras dans le silence le plus complet, elle arrivait – sans savoir comment – à faire abstraction du fait que sa petite-amie n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur et de ses sous-vêtements.

— Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais tant pis. Ta mère a passé la journée à s'occuper de toi, elle ne l'aurait pas fait si tu la dégouttais tant que ça.

— Vicky...

La dénommée fut surprise par un baiser pressé contre son cou.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ma mère.

Tout son corps se tendit quand elle sentit cette langue chaude. Elle cessa de bouger et de respirer alors que Mégane la chevauchait maintenant. Elles s'embrassaient ardemment. Mais dans l'esprit de Vicky, c'était la panique générale.

Tout le contraire de sa petite-amie qui se sentait bien, extraordinairement bien depuis un bon bout de temps. Jusqu'à ce que Vicky la repoussa subitement.

— Te vexe pas mais je dois y aller : mon père m'attend pour un truc en « famille ». Je repasse demain.

Mégane n'eut pas le temps de protester ou d'argumenter pour la convaincre de rester, la jeune fille avait déjà fui. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en constatant qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans sa fichue chambre. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'amourachait toujours de filles incompréhensibles.

Will s'accorda un demi-minute pour se rincer le visage à l'eau froide. Après deux semaines de vacances imposées, la reprise du travail était douloureuse. Durant cette première journée, il avait repoussé les limites de sa patience, se surprenant à chaque fois.

De temps en temps, il avait trente minutes de pause avec ses nouveaux collègues qui ne manquaient pas de l'encourager et de lui donner des tuyaux. L'ambiance solidaire de la crèche était un changement aussi brusque que complet après la compétitivité inhérente au monde des affaires.

Il y eut une deuxième vague de parents venant chercher leur enfant. Il fallait veiller à ce que ce soit bien un parent du gosse, et prévenir celui-ci de tout événement majeur survenu dans la journée. Cela allait de la dent qui était enfin sortie, à la réussite à aller au pot à la dispute en passant par les caprices.

Généralement, cela se passait bien, les gens étaient à l'écoute et déjà sensibles aux problèmes de leur enfant. Un seul parent lui causa de la difficulté. Il s'agissait d'une maman, plus vers la quarantaine que la trentaine, rousse et plutôt asymétrique. Son chignon était très fatigué.

Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas intelligent d'habiller sa petite fille en jupe. D'autant plus que celle-ci aimait les jeux d'extérieur. Une joute verbale commença entre la mère et le nouvel employé.

Pour Will, c'était déstabilisant car c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il était furieux devant des mioches. Cela signifiait qu'il devait surveiller ses mots. Maintenant, la vie de Will était entièrement dénuée de noms d'oiseau.

— Vous pouvez réfléchir deux secondes, cracha l'ancien propriétaire excédé. Comment Bianca peut faire le poirier si vous l'enchaînez dans une jupe ? Et le cochon pendu ? Vous savez pourtant qu'elle s'exerce.

— Je vous rappelle qu'elle avait un collant. Et il fait trop froid pour jouer dehors.

— Il ne fait _jamais_ trop froid pour jouer dehors ! Soyez intelligente, mettez-lui un pantalon qu'elle puisse savourer son enfance sans limite.

— Espère de féministe à deux francs, siffla-t-elle, seriez-vous en train de me dire comment habiller ma fille ?

— Moi, féministe ? Je ne vous permets pas ! Et je vous informe même qu'une de mes deux filles porte une jupe madame.

— Vous avez du la renier pour ça, se moqua la femme en attrapant la main de sa fille. Au revoir monsieur.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, elles étaient déjà parties.

— Y'en a beaucoup des comme ça ? demanda le quadragénaire à une collègue.

— Ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Suzanne soupira en se laissant aller sur le dossier. Une fois de plus, elle était vraiment contente que son mari travaille dans la même entreprise qu'elle.

— Dure journée ? lui demanda son mari en lui prenant la main.

— Je rêve de dormir durant dix heures.

Le couple arriva au domicile familial et fut surpris par une bonne odeur qui flottait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Serge en entrant dans a cuisine.

— J'ai préparé le repas, expliqua sa fille. C'est bien vous qui vouliez que je cuisine une fois par semaine.

Serge hocha la tête, bien que ce soit la première fois que sa fille écoutait leur recommandation. Il n'eut qu'à prendre le pichet d'eau et s'installer à table. Le dîner passa rapidement. Sa fille, après des débuts laborieux, était devenu un petit cordon bleu. La famille discutait de tout et de rien tout en se taquinant par principe.

Les deux hommes s'occupaient de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle. Karine profita de ce moment pour demander à sa mère l'autorisation de sortir samedi soir.

— Tu es déjà sortie le week-end dernier, lui rappela sa mère après avoir craché le dentifrice.

— C'est pour aider un ami. S'il te plaît maman, je suis déjà privée d'argent de poche, je vais pas aussi être privée de sortie.

— Soit, c'est d'accord. Mais cet ami, ce n'est qu'un ami ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire ?!

Sa fille avait perdu son calme. C'était la première fois qu'elle explosait à cause d'une simple suggestion.

Son mari arriva, ayant fini sa besogne, et la surprit la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

— Pourquoi tu prends la pose ?

— Elle s'est trahie, souffla-t-elle la voix blanche, elle va se remettre avec son ancien petit-ami.

— Han... mais c'est ho-rrible. Attends, pourquoi tu t'en fais ? C'est toi qui m'a convaincue qu'il n'était pas trafiquant de drogue.

— S'ils se remettent ensemble, il faudra que tu acceptes ce gosse Serge, et pas d'excuse.

Sa femme avait retrouvé ses travers de fille de militaire et se mettait à donner des ordres sans attendre d'autres réponses que oui. Serge n'avait rien d'un soldat.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ? Comment je dois le prendre ?

— Avec vous les pères, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Serge siffla, admiratif.

— Depuis que tu as été enceinte, tu pètes plus haut que ton popotin chérie.

 _Proverbe espagnol._


	14. Chapter 14

« Dans ce monde, le christianisme ne nous promet qu'une chose : que nous ne souffrirons pas seuls. »

Mégane émergea des couettes pour attraper la bouteille d'eau que sa mère avait été remplir dans la nuit. Elle avait passé des dizaines d'heures à se convaincre de rester immobile pour ne pas surchauffer. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir bouger comme elle le souhaitait.

Sa santé était une vraie petite traîtresse à lui grignoter deux jours par ci par là. D'un autre côté, elle détestait tellement les écharpes qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'elle serait de nouveau malade avant le prochain été (et certainement plusieurs fois).

Elle avala rapidement plusieurs gorgées, morte de faim, cela ne fit que l'affamait d'avantage. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de consistant. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son père débarqua, tenant dans ses mains une boîte en carton.

— Je remplace ta mère en tant que chaperon ce matin.

— Il y a quoi dans la boîte ?

— Mille-feuille, un peu de sucre ne fait jamais de mal.

Son père remonta fortement dans son estime. Armés chacun d'une fourchette, ils se partageaient la pâtisserie dans un silence sacro-saint.

— Tu as hâte de pouvoir sortir ?

— C'est clair, surtout que elle me considère comme une handicapée.

— Tu comptes repartir chez ton ami ?

Son père semblait vraiment inquiet et elle s'en voulut. Quoique, son père était toujours du côté de son Allison, la chouchoutant, la protégeant comme un morceau de porcelaine.

— Ta mère n'attend qu'un geste de ta part et cela la rendrait tellement heureuse... Elle est vraiment prête à faire des efforts pour te comprendre.

— Ses efforts sont loin de porter leurs fruits. Merci pour le gâteau.

Pierre attrapa le genou de sa fille pour capter son attention. Elle s'obstinait à ne surtout pas croiser son regard.

— Quelques petits efforts pourraient provoquer de bonnes causes-à-effets.

Mégane ne réagit aucunement. Presque. Elle pinçait à peine les lèvres. Cela, elle le tenait de sa mère.

— Bon et bien je vais y aller.

— C'est ça.

.

Karine était assaillie par ses amies. Elle s'était plainte du froid pendant une demi-heure et maintenant ses amies se moquaient de son manque d'habillements. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et elle rechignait à enfiler de vrais vêtements. Néanmoins la lycéenne était plus amusée que vexée, ses amies étaient drôle et elle n'était plus le bouc émissaire.

Assises autour d'une table en plastique, sous un chêne roussie, elles déjeunaient le pique-nique que chacune avait apporté. Les jeunes filles se faisaient encore remarqué, comme toujours lorsque les deux reines du lycée faisaient acte de présence. Et puis c'était des lycéennes, elles étaient bruyantes, criaient et riaient comme des hyènes. Parfois elles se retrouvaient en position compromettante.

Mélanie avait vraiment l'impression d'être avec elles. Certes il arrivait qu'elle ne comprenne pas le trio. Elle les connaissait depuis peu de temps et à ce moment, elle croisait le regard de Mégane. Heureusement qu'elle était pas la seule en décollage (même si présentement celle-ci était absente).

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être anxieuse maintenant qu'elle voulait leur demander quelque chose. Et pourtant elles acceptèrent sans condition et semblèrent même ravies.

— Mégane sera en forme d'ici là ?

— Sûrement, elle a dit que dans deux jours cela serait passé. Je lui envoie un SMS pour lui proposer. Mais vu sa mère, elle essayera sûrement de l'enfermer.

— C'est le grand amour entre vous deux.

Vicky arqua un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. En fait, la belle métisse était un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui. Karine avait peur qu'il y ait un problème avec Mégane. Pas déjà.

.

Vicky était en plein cours de SVT quand elle reçut un message de sa petite amie. Celle-ci était en décalage complet et ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'autre était encore en cours. Vicky avait su la convaincre qu'elle était tout à fait disponible. Les sciences n'étaient pas une difficulté pour elle.

Assez rapidement, les jeunes filles décidèrent de se rejoindre. Dès que Vicky sortit de sa classe, elle annonça à Mélanie qu'elle séchait et partit rejoindre sa petite-amie.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement en pleine rue sous le regard étonné ou dégoûté des enfants. Elle avaient mis la langue nom de dieu !

Mégane était très excitée, elle avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Quelque chose de vraiment beau selon elle. Sa petite-amie levait les yeux au ciel, tout en se laissant traîner, elle baragouinait qu'il suffisait de la regarder pour voir la Beauté.

Elle fut encore plus fâchée quand elle dut monter des escaliers, tout ça pour atterrir au sommet d'un immeuble, pas loin de la mairie. Vicky eut le temps de lui demander des nouvelles par rapport à ses parents et sa petite-amie répondit que cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importante.

Mégane semblait de si bonne humeur qu'elle n'osa pas creuser le sujet. Le divorce des parents de Vicky avait été prononcé et leur cadette n'avait aperçu aucun changement dans le comportement de son paternel. Cela l'avait rassurée bien qu'elle ait toujours aussi peu de nouvelles de sa mère.

De temps en temps elle lui envoyait des recettes dégoûtantes, à chaque fois, il fallait tripler les quantités de beurre ou de sucre pour que cela devienne mangeable. Vicky en parla un peu à sa copine, illustrant ses propos en lui montrant lesdites recettes.

La punkette était encore plus choquée qu'elle. Selon elle, un tel régime s'apparentait à de la torture. Leur conversation dériva sur les séries télévisées de compétition culinaire, puis sur les films à propos de cuisinier ou de traiteur. Peu importe leur sujet, elles n'étaient d'accord sur rien.

Si, il y avait quand même une exception, quand l'une trouvait quelque énervant, l'autre était très souvent du même avis. Par contre, ce n'était jamais pour les mêmes raisons. Elles étaient ainsi, elles avaient des goûts complètement différents et parfois elles se chamaillaient car elles étaient toutes deux convaincues d'avoir raison.

Mais une chose mettait tout le monde d'accord.

— Maintenant regarde ce qu'est la vraie beauté.

Mégane pointait du doigt le soleil. À cet instant, le soleil était en train de se coucher, disparaissant pour aller éclairer d'autres malheureux. Il fuyait laissant derrière lui une traînée flamboyante qui rendait le ciel chaud. Même les nuages se laissaient transpercer par cette douceur.

L'astre ne souhaitait pas partir discrètement, comme au cours de la journée, il distribuait toujours ses rayons sans retenue. Ceux-ci se faufilaient partout, chez les gens, dans les bureaux, ils se cognaient contre les vitres protégées et se retrouvaient à réchauffer des lampadaires ou à faire briller la carrosserie des voitures.

Ils rechargeaient le cœur des personnes, apaisées que le rouge ne soit plus synonyme de sang, de souffrances et de pertes mais simplement de vie, d'une vie intense et brute. Mégane faisait partie de ces personnes.

Elle avait été émerveillée de voir les rayons entrer dans la fontaine devant la mairie. Ils partaient, dès qu'ils touchaient l'eau, dans tous les sens, illuminant les jets de façon totalement inimaginable. Toutes les passions qui lui déchiraient le cœur autant que le cerveau avaient été aspirées.

Les traits de sa petite amie étaient éthérés. Elle arrivait à profiter pleinement de cet instant. Vicky n'était pas parvenue à cet état, et cela ne risquait pas de se produire devant un coucher de soleil. La jeune fille savait que cela aurait lieu devant Mégane.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait que Mégane qui arrivait à la mettre dans tous ses états.

— Ce coucher de soleil est magnifique, accorda la belle brune brisant le silence monastique, mais toi, tu l'es encore plus. Tu es plus belle qu'un coucher de soleil parmi tant d'autres.

Mégane tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas perçu de trace de moquerie dans sa voix alors elle en cherchait sur son visage. Vicky était en d'un sérieux rare et intense. Cela n'était pas possible. Jamais Vicky ne lui dirait qu'elle était belle.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Pas du tout, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Et si tu en doutes, je vais me vexer.

Son ton n'avait rien de cassant ou de brusque, elle avait abandonné sa pseudo-habitude de parler fort afin de capter les regards. S'était-elle débarrassée de ses artifices ? Cela signifiait qu'elle la trouvait vraiment belle, pas juste attirante.

Plus qu'un coucher de soleil. Purée elle n'avait même jamais été comparé à cet astre et voilà qu'elle le surpassait. Elle regrettait d'avoir autant décrier le goût de Vicky. Même si elle était loin de correspondre au canon de l'esthétique, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de l'estimer.

Et quelqu'un qui était capable d'évoluer, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

— Vicky, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elles se rapprochaient lentement l'une de l'autre, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille.

— Ce n'est que la preuve que tu n'as rencontré que des connes avant, sourit Vicky.

Elle posa sans détour sa main sur sa hanche et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mégane sourit en voyant son amoureuse un peu plus entreprenante.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit tomber bas, très bas sans que sa chute ne soit contrôlée. Vicky lui avait plu dès le premier regard et elle avait voulu essayer. Certes, c'était une vraie bimbo mais Mégane avait besoin de se remettre en selle. En plus, si cette bimbo osait s'assumer face à tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle en avait et qu'elle était digne d'intérêt.

Seulement plus elle en apprenait sur Vicky, plus elle tombait. Elle n'avait même pas l'occasion d'avoir le vertige ou de voir où et quand elle atterrirait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle tombait, indubitablement amoureuse.

Vicky brisa sa bulle de bonheur en évoquant de nouveau sa mère. Elle voulait savoir si elles s'étaient parlées voir réconciliées. Mais la jeune fille avait pris soin d'éviter sa génitrice, elle n'avait même pas répondu à son message lui demandant de confirmer ou pas sa présence à l'anniversaire de mariage.

Quand elle sut cela, Vicky lui demanda aussitôt si elle avait reçu une robe pour l'occasion. C'était évidemment le cas mais cela l'énerva que sa petite amie pense d'abord à cela. En plus de ça, cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne comptait pas se rendre à cette fête puisqu'elle avait déjà une superbe tenue.

— Elle m'a insultée, lui rappela-t-elle froidement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit déjà ?

— Que je ne faisais aucun effort et que-

— Mais ça c'est la vérité, lui fit remarquer sa copine en la coupant.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Mégane en repoussant de suite le bras de Vicky.

— Tu passes ton temps à les insulter et à leur manquer de respect, pas étonnant qu'ils t'aient répondu.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Mégane c'est bien toi qui prône la tombée des masques alors sois lucide. Sincèrement, tu as fait quoi pour tes parents ?

— Je vais pas être servile pour leur faire plaisir.

— Mettre une jolie robe et être sympa pendant deux heures, ce n'est pas de la servitude.

Mégane était prête à lui rabattre le caquais bien comme il fallait mais elle surprit des gouttes lumineuses au fond des yeux de sa petite-amie. Autant dire que cela brisa net son élan.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Vicky fasse preuve de sensibilité à cet instant. Son quota quotidien avait sûrement déjà était dépassé. Toute sa colère s'évapora. Une coulée amère dégringola jusqu'à son estomac.

C'était désagréable à ce point de se dire qu'elle était plus têtue que sa mère. Sa mère qui l'insultait puis la veillait le lendemain. Les parents étaient vraiment une espèce à part et incompréhensible.

Mégane se traîna près de Vicky, elles se retrouvèrent côte à côte, toutes deux adossées à un vieux conduit pour cheminée. Elle sourit en imaginant la réaction explosive de Vicky si elle faisait remarquer ses yeux humides.

Sa petite-amie n'accepterait certainement pas d'être surprise en position de faiblesse. Elle était tellement fière qu'elle était déjà surprise qu'elle se soit souvenue de cette histoire avec ses parents. Elle s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle soit du côté de sa mère.

Red l'avait déjà fortement invité à faire des efforts pour comprendre sa génitrice. Et malgré la tête de mule qu'elle était, elle savait écouter les bons conseils.

— Vicky, donnes-moi une raison pour me motiver à y aller.

— Il y a un bon rapport effort-récompense, répondit Vicky, la voix un peu faible.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ?

— Magnifique.

Sa copine mentait vraiment à tout va mais tant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, cela ne la gênait pas. Elle lui prit le bras et s'appuya doucement contre elle. Vicky lui demanda dans un murmure si elle avait froid.

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Surtout qu'elle était collée à sa petite-amie. Elles se faisaient des papouilles et toutes sortes de bisous qui les faisaient rire ou soupirer. Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié les petits hauts de Vicky. C'était très pratique pour glisser ses doigts çà et là.

Une seule chose la dérangeait, cette écharpe qui faisait barrage. Elle sentait la main de Vicky dans son cou. Elle entendait de faibles gémissements retenus. Ses joues étaient brûlantes.

Brusquement, Mégane sentit un mouvement inverse l'éloignant de Vicky. Elle prit peur.

— Il faut que j'y aille.

— Encore ?

Sa petite-amie hocha consciencieusement la tête.

— Je dois récupérer mes affaires pour la _pyjama party_. J'y vais.

Vicky lui offrit un sourire figé qui la mit très mal à l'aise.

— OK.

— OK.

Une fois que Vicky fut partie, Mégane ne sut quoi faire. Déjà descendre du toit mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour en finir avec ses idées noires. L'attitude incompréhensible de Vicky la blessait. Elle avait beau cherché, elle ne trouvait pas ce qui la refroidissait à chaque fois. Peut-être la honte ou la gêne ?

Sauf qu'à chaque fois, elles étaient seules. Il allait falloir lui demander. Ça ne dérangeait pas Mégane de poser la question. Cependant elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt vu que sa petite-amie ne lui répondrait certainement pas. Plus elle considérait que le sujet était intime, plus elle refusait d'en parler. Et même si elles étaient officiellement ensemble, Mégane n'avait pas l'accréditation pour que Vicky lui ouvre son cœur. La jeune rebelle n'était nullement inquiète. Elle prendrait le temps nécessaire mais elle conquerrait Vicky.

La lycéenne se connecta à la réalité quand elle entendit quelqu'un hurlait son nom. Cela n'arrivait pas tous les quatre matins. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Mélanie. Cette dernière avait couru pour la rejoindre.

La jeune fille dans son poncho carmin lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Tout en lui expliquant qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis ce matin, assez pour qu'elle déjeune avec Red et Gary, Mégane se dit qu'elle devait former un drôle de duo avec la jolie blonde. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie habituée à porter des robes. Mélanie était vraiment jolie dans sa robe marron, avec ses bras, ses bottes et sa tresse latérale. A chaque fois qu'elle la voyait dehors, Mégane la plaignait. Elle devait avoir tellement froid en robe et sans collant. C'était bien simple, elle lui donnait froid.

— Dis Mel, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour une pyjama party ? On va faire quoi ?

Mélanie la regarda curieusement durant plusieurs secondes, assez pour que son amie rougisse. Mélanie devait maintenant la prendre pour la pire des associables, voire regretter de l'avoir invitée.

— Tu n'as jamais rien vécu de mieux que ce que tu vas vivre ce soir, promit Mélanie au comble de l'excitation. On va essayer du maquillage des vêtements, du _nail art,_ regarder des films avec des mecs super sexy – quoique cela ne doit pas trop t'intéresser... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a toujours des nanas foutues pour te faire complexer avec. On pourra manger jusqu'à l'indigestion et dire des conneries en quantité astronomique. Tu es toujours partante ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot pour décrire son état d'esprit. Elle était plutôt anxieuse, comme quand elle avait été invitée à une soirée pour la première fois. C'était cependant très excitant et il était hors de question de louper ce premier rencard amical. Mélanie décida de l'accompagner chez elle chercher des affaires. Puisque la maison était calme – ou le château si on écoutait la blonde –, Mégane en profita pour subtiliser un paquet de gâteau qui soulagerait très certainement sa faim.

— Je prends aussi du maquillage ?

— C'est toi qui décides.

Alors qu'elle était en train de fouiller dans les affaires de sa mère, étant donné qu'elle ne possédait que des crayons noirs et son fameux rouge à lèvres blancs, Mélanie demanda :

— Ta mère ne va pas t'engueuler ?

Ses yeux s'arrondissaient en voyant son amie fourrer dans son sac de luxueux articles de maquillage. Mégane haussa les épaules. Sa mère ne lui faisait pas peur. D'autant moins maintenant que celle-ci avait montré son vrai visage, elle ne pouvait plus la blesser. Elle ne la laisserait plus faire. Justement quand elles parlaient d'elle, Allison les surprit en train de dévaliser ses tiroirs.

— Bonjour les filles, commença-t-elle avec sa voix suave de démagogue. Que faites-vous de beau ?

— J'ai invité Mégane ce soir alors elle passait chercher ses affaires, expliqua Mélanie assise à côté du lavabo.

La jolie blonde ne connaissait pas cette femme et la relation mère-fille paraissait vraiment tendue. Mais Allison s'exclama, avec un grand sourire, qu'elle trouvait cette initiative géniale. Elle leur proposa même de l'argent, ce que Mégane refusa directement. Après cette rencontre hasardeuse, son amie se débrouilla pour partir aussi vite que possible.

— Est-ce que je te demande ce qui ne va pas ?

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu habites loin ?

Mélanie lui offrit un grand sourire pour lui annoncer qu'elles marcheraient une trentaine de minutes mais qu'heureusement puisqu'elle était en bonne compagnie, cela passerait très rapidement.

.

Karine remplit une nouvelle fois leur bouteille d'eau. Elle retourna dans le salon et s'assit à côté d'Albin, il chantonnait pour essayer chaque combinaison de paroles. Ils étaient là depuis quatre heures et avaient réussi à boucler trois chansons. Cela ne voulait rien dire, il faudrait encore les perfectionner en groupe et que chacun rajoute son grain de sel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Karine osa parler de nouveau du dîner du lendemain. Il lui donna l'adresse puis lui parla des différents membres de sa famille pour la rassurer. En fait, Albin était bien plus inquiet qu'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à ce genre de dîner en famille. Il était à peine capable de se remémorer clairement la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds.

Son frère avait du énormément changé entre temps. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils s'apprécieraient subitement. Par contre, il risquait de bien apprécier Karine. C'était un vrai risque. Si ces deux-là pouvaient s'en tenir aux civilités de base, cela l'arrangerait fortement.

Albin en avait marre d'être amoureux. Il faisait de plus en plus preuve de stupidité et cela était très désagréable. Il avait hâte de découvrir les aspects positifs de son état.

Au prix d'un immense contrôle de soi, Albin oublia sa famille, son anxiété, les lèvres si attirantes de Karine pour se concentrer sur les chansons qui seraient bientôt présentées à leur producteur. Ils s'éreintaient sur ses morceaux depuis tellement de temps, elles allaient forcément plaire. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Un fois qu'ils furent satisfaits du travail effectué, l'ancien couple s'autorisa une pause. Détendus, ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé et discutèrent de tout et de rien. La télé avait été allumée pour offrir un bruit de fond. Albin se rendit compte, non s'en satisfaction qu'ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre comme dans une bulle.

La jeune fille en face de lui semblait à l'aise et en même temps – s'il osait – heureuse. Ses joues rosies étaient particulièrement attirantes. Il adorait la façon dont elle baissait les yeux puis les relevait vers lui. Elle avait un regard inquisiteur, brillant peut-être même pétillant. Ils riaient doucement, de peur de briser la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créée. Il ne fallait pas être trop brusque cependant. Jamais quiconque n'avait pris un insecte de vitesse. Albin ne la prendrait pas dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il soit patient pour la mériter. Parce qu'il était patient. Voilà bien une qualité.

Pas certain que cela soit suffisant. Il se devait d'être réaliste. Malheureusement, quand la porte se referma sur la lycéenne, Albin se découvrit moins pragmatique que dans son esprit.

 _Citation de Phil Klay._

 _Bonjour, je m'excuse de ce retard qui se justifie par le fait simple que je n'ai plus du tout d'avance sur mon histoire. J'essaie donc d'écrire le plus souvent possible ce qui n'est pas toujours une réussite, il faut l'avouer. Doucement mais surement j'avance jusqu'à la fin. A bientôt quand même, **Maneeya**._


End file.
